Le lycée Pandora
by Elliot the best
Summary: Célia, Sonia, Allisson, Sophie et Agathe vont entrer en seconde au lycée Pandora. De nouveaux prof's, de nouveaux camarades, et de gros délirs...
1. l'arrivée des folles

Bonjours braves gens ! Je vous poste le premier chapitre de "Le lycée Pandora" alors 'il vous plait, donnez-moi vos avis. Cela fesait lontemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une school fic' et maintenant, ce "réve" c'est enfin réaliser *en pleine extase* ! Il y aura beaucoup de smileys dans cette fic' alors si ils vous gènent, merci de me le dire, pour que j'arrète tout de suite (ou qu'il y en ai moin). Appart ça, Les 5 OCs, ne sont autres que de vraie personnes, dont moi, Lili-le-cake-barjo (qui poste aussi des fic's) et trois autres amies qui me lisent mais qui malheureusement ne sont pas sur . Bref, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**L'arrivée des folles**

-Hé ! Célia, la grande, réveille-toi le bus vient d'arriver !

L'interpelée se releva en sursaut et remarqua qu'en effet leur bus qu'elles attendaient depuis déjà 30 minutes était enfin arrivé. Celle qui l'avait appelée était une petite brune avec une mèche sur l'œil gauche, cette fille s'appelait Sonia.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu nous as fait venir à une heure si matinale, j'aurais pu rester dans mon lit au moins 20 minutes de plus ! Dit la prénommée Célia en baillant. (je précise qu'il était 6h30 quand Sonia l'avais appelée pour venir à l'arrêt de bus).

-J'aime pas être en retard, et puis j'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Bon, venez, on va rejoindre Allisson-chan qui est déjà à l'intérieur !

-Ouais bonne idée, répondit Agathe.

Agathe attendait elle aussi avec ces deux folles que sont Célia et Sonia. Agathe était une blonde avec une frange qui adorait Célia. Célia elle, était une grande (comme l'avait gentiment précisé Sonia)aux cheveux châtains et qui portait des lunettes. Ainsi les trois demoiselles entrèrent dans le véhicule afin de rejoindre les deux autres membres de leur groupes.

-ALLISSON ! Se précipita Sonia. Tu m'as tellement manquée !

-On s'est vues hier idiote ... rétorqua l'autre grande nommée Allisson.

-Hé, elle t'aiiiiime ! Dit la dernière personne qui adorait imiter Happy.

-Ta gueule Sophie, je t'ai rien demandé !

Je reprends. Il y avait donc : Célia, Sonia, Agathe, Allisson et Sophie. Allisson était une fille encore plus grande que Célia, elle avait une frange, avait les cheveux châtains et était très colérique comme vous l'aurez remarqué... Et enfin Sophie, la plus joyeuse du groupe, était blonde et aimait se faire des chignons. Voilà, vous connaissez tout le monde. C'est parti pour leurs aventures !

Nos héroïnes se rendaient en bus au lycée/internat, là où elles allaient commencer à étudier en seconde. Chacune rêvait de voir à quoi ressemblerait ce lycée et de savoir comment serait les gens là-bas. L'internat n'était pas si loin de chez elles, il devait être à 20 minutes de leur ville environ (enfin, c'est quand même un peu loin...).

Elles finirent par arriver sur les lieux à temps (ouais, à 8 heures ils fermaient les portes) et eurent donc le temps d'aller visiter. Toutes posèrent leurs valises dans la cours où étaient déposées les autres (valises ! quoi d'autre -') et commencèrent à monter les marches de l'établissement. Le groupe ne laissa pas Célia les guider car elles savaient déjà comment ça allait finir, il faut dire que la binoclarde n'avais jamais eu le sens de l'orientation... Donc afin d'éviter de se perdre, elle mirent Allisson (pour changer) à leur tête. Les couloirs défilaient, mais aucune pièce ne les marqua, et puis les salles étaient toutes fermées. C'est alors que les jeunes filles tombèrent sur un autre groupe de lycéens.

A leur tête, il y avait un petit blondinet aux yeux verts émeraudes, il était suivit de très près par une jeune fille brune avec des tresses et un grand brun aux yeux dorés. Derrière eux, il y avait une belle demoiselle aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, portant une longue robe rose, ainsi qu'un étrange garçon aux cheveux blancs qui recouvraient son deuxième œil rouge. Cette petite bande s'approcha de nous et le leader (le blondinet) nous dit :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Oz Vessalius ! Ça vous dirait de visiter avec nous ?!

-Oh le blaireau, il veut se joindre à nous parce qu'ils sont perdus 8D! Rigola Sonia suivit de Sophie.

-Zut, on est grillé... Continua Oz.

-Bah, c'est pas si grave, je suis sur qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation ... Dit Allisson en se tournant vers la grande binoclarde, ce qui l'énerva légèrement.

-Ouais, allez, venez avec nous, plus on rit, plus on est fous comme on dit 8D ! Proposa Sophie.

-C'est plus on est de fous , plus on rit, Sophie -'... La corrigea Célia. Bon, je m'appelle Célia et je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation 8D !

-Moi c'est Alice, et j'adore la viande 8D ! S'exclama la fille avec les tresses.

-Stupide lapin, t'avais pas besoin de le dire ça ! Gueula le noiraud (noiraud, pas blaireau ! 8D)

-La ferme tête d'algue, je t'ai rien demandé ! Continua la demoiselle.

-Bien, je m'appelle Sharon Rainsworth, ravie de vous rencontrer ^^, dit l'autre jeune fille.

-Je suis Xerxes Break, mais tout le monde m'appelle Break, je vous autorise donc à m'appeler comme ça, commenta l'autre garçon à l'œil rouge.

-Euh... moi c'est Gilbert Nightray, et je, je ...

-...suis un minable =D ! Continua la poupée qui était posée sur l'épaule de Break.

Après ce petit commentaire, le grand brun se mit à insulter de tous les noms ce cher Break qui lui riait aux éclats. Nos héroïnes finirent les présentations et s'en allèrent en compagnie de l'autre petit groupe. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, Alice et Sonia parlaient de nourriture, Alice de viande, et Sonia de fromage (Sonia adore le fromage *Q*). Célia parlait avec Sharon qui voulait qu'elle l'appelle "grande sœur", ce qui ne dérangeait pas la concernée. Break se moquait de la grande taille d'Allisson, qui elle réagissait à peu près comme ce minable de Gil'. Agathe se faisait draguer par Oz car soit-disant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur (à Oz hein ! 8D). Et enfin Sophie regardait Gilbert avec de grands yeux et une tête de gogolle, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, ce qui fit rougir ce pauvre nul.

Quand vint 8 heures, la petite (devenu grande) bande alla se réunir dans la cour, c'est là que l'on allait faire la distribution des classes. Deux dames vinrent les accueillir, la première était grande, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges attachés en une sorte de chignon et elle portait une longue robe noire. La deuxième avait des cheveux roses et portait une petite robe courte assez difficile à décrire. Les deux s'avancèrent et la première commença.

-Bienvenu au lycée Pandora, je suis Miranda Barma la CPE, j'espère que vous vous y plairez et que vous travaillerez pour le mieux tout le long de cette année. Maintenant nous allons procéder à la distribution des classes, nous vous remettrons après vos chambres !

- Et moi je suis Charlotte Baskerville, et je suis une surveillante. Bien, j'appelle la seconde 1, qui aura Jack Vessalius, enseignant d'espagnol en professeur principal.

Les deux première classes défilèrent, puis nos héroïnes finirent par être appelées dans la seconde 3. Leurs professeur principal enseignait la philosophie (trop la classe -'...) et s'appelait Levis Baskerville. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs/gris noués en queue de cheval et une mèche sur l'oeil droit, il portait une sorte de cape et avait l'air un peu sadique. Tous ceux qu'elles avaient rencontrés dans le couloir étaient dans leur classe. M. Levis leur demanda de remplir cette fameuse fiche, dans laquelle chaque prof' jouait les pédophiles à s'intéresser à la vie privée de pauvres malheureux enfants (bon, j'exagère à peine). Il fit l'appel afin de vérifier si tout le monde était là, (oui, le prof' faisait l'appel après les fiches...-')leur donna les emplois du temps puis quand retentit la sonnerie tout le monde alla voir son numéro de chambres et alla s'installer.

-Tiens, je suis dans la numéro 8 au deuxième étage ! S'exclama Célia.

-Alors ça c'est bizarre, rajouta Agathe, j'ai le même numéro de chambre, comment ça se fait = ?!

-On est toutes les trois dans la même chambre banane -' ! Rétorqua Sonia, blasée.

-Ah, nous on est dans la 15 au troisième ! Dit Sophie toute heureuse de partager la chambre avec Allisson.

-^^ Nous nous sommes dans la 20 au même étage ^^ commenta Sharon. Il y aura Alice, Ada et moi ^^.

-Ada ?! C'est qui celle là ?! Demanda la petite brune, intriguée.

-C'EST MA SŒUR ! S'écria Oz tout content ! =D

-Ok... bah on la rencontrera après avoir défait nos valises, on peut se donner rendez-vous dans une heure dans la cour, ça vous dit ? Proposa la blonde au chignon (pour une fois qu'elle ne sortait pas une connerie...).

-Ouaip, parfait dit Alice, on y sera, comptez sur nous ! A plus mon petit fromage. ;)

-A bientôt ma côtelette de bœuf *Q* . Lança Sonia qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Alice.  
Tout le monde parti de son coté, Alice et Sharon, Sonia, Agathe et Célia ensemble, Allisson et Sophie, et enfin, Oz, Gil' et Break. Chacun s'installa dans son dortoir, et comme à sa grande habitude, chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

**Chez Sharon et Alice :**

- Non, non et non, tu ne jettes pas le lit d'Ada pour mettre ton frigo Alice !=

-Mais c'est bien plus important, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra, et puis elle est où cette blonde à deux balles ?!

-Ce n'est pas poli de dire ça Alice, et encore moins dans le dos des gens !D=

-Tu préfères que je lui dise : "Tu me fais chier Ada !" ?! o_O

-^^* Tout d'un coup, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières...

-O_O''' gloups...

Pour votre sécurité, la scène qui va suivre à été censurée, elle ne sera malheureusement (heureusement) pas décrite ^^'.

**Chez Sonia, Célia et Agathe :**

-Alors, l'ordi sur mon bureau, les poster dans toute la chambre, mes étagères avec tout les mangas, ma bate...

-TA radio juste à coté de MON lit, TON lisseur dans MA partie de la salle de bain, MON pull préféré dans TON armoire, tu te fous de moi -* ?! S'impatienta Célia, exaspérée par le comportement de la brune.

-J'avoue que tu prends un peu toute la place Sonia ^^'...

-Mais faites vos trucs, j'installe juste mes affaires, désolée de vivre !

Les deux amies soupirèrent car elles savait qu'elle ne pourraient rien faire pour que Sonia change d'avis (Sonia et une fille têtue, oui U_U). C'est ainsi que Sonia continua à faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : LE BORDEL 8D !

**Chez Gil', Break et Oz :**

-AAAh ! Break ! Arrête de sortir des placards comme ça !

-Hihihi, mon cher petit Gilbert a eu peur peut-être ?! D'ailleurs quels jolis petits sous-vêtements avec des nounours tu as, tu les as achetés où ? Chez un clochard 8D ?!

-BREEEEEEEEAK ! è/é'''

-Allons Break, arrête de taquiner ce minable de Gil', il va finir par pleurer, le pauvre, j'ai pitié de lui 8D !

-OOOOOOZ ! èoé'

-Bah quoi ?! =D

Ils continuèrent à s'engueuler encore un bon moment...

**Chez Allisson et Sophie :**

-Dit Allilli, tu serais pas un peu en kiff sur Break toi ?! =D

-Non, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, merci.

Depuis déjà 15 minutes, Allisson n'avait rien dit. Ce qui agaçait Sophie.

-... grosse ambiance...

-...

-... -*

-...

-TU VAS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE ?! D*=

-...

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

**Une heure plus tard :**

-MON POULET ! 8D, S'exclama Sonia

-MA CHÈVRE !8D, Répondit Alice

-JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN !ToT

-TU N'IMAGINES PAS A QUEL POINT TU M'AS MANQUÉE !ToT

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère ... Dit une voix derrière elles.

Celui qui venait de dire ça, était un grand blond aux yeux vairons qui portait une sorte de tunique noire aux "bordures" dorées. Il était suivi par une jeune demoiselle en bleu, elle avait de courts cheveux blancs et de beaux yeux bleus dans lequel on pouvait voir notre reflet. Elle portait de longues manches, et de cette façon on ne pouvait pas voir ses mains. Le garçon sourit puis s'approcha de nous.

-Vince ?! Lança Gil'. D'où tu sors comme ça ?!O_O'

-Je me serait passé de voir cette personne aujourd'hui ^^* ... Rajouta Break.

-Sache que je te suivrais où que tu ailles grand frère d'amuuur =3.

-C'est qui ce guignol -* ?! Demanda Sonia, perplexe.

-C'est le père noël 8D !

-Sophie, va te pendre ! Répondit Célia. C'est Pedobear 8D !

-C'est MOI Pedobear -* ! Corrigea la petite brune.

-C'est toi ce type, Sonia... o_O ?! Demanda Agathe, perdue (comme toujours 8D).

-*face palm* Mais non, c'est Satan ! Proposa Allisson.

-Je pense que c'est ça 8D ! Affirma l'albinos.

-Vous faites erreur, c'est mon maître, Vincent Nightray. Dit la petite en bleu.

-Vincent Nightray ?! Répétèrent les 5 abruties.

-Et elle s'est ma petite Ech...

-Echo tout court. Stoppa "Echo" pour qu'Oz ne dise pas une ânerie. è_é

-Maître ?! Demanda Sonia qui s'imaginait pleins de trucs pervers (comme d'hab')

-Oui, et Vincent-sama est aussi le frère cadet de M. Gilbert.

-En effet ! Oh, mais dis moi grand frère, tu es très bien entouré à ce que je vois... Dit Vincent en se rapprochant de plus en plus d'Allisson.

-Si tu la touche, j'te bute -* ! L'arrêta la brunette.

-Moi aussi -* ! S'incrusta le grand à l'œil rouge.

-Bien... Sinon, il me semble que par miracle nous sommes ensembles dans la même classe : la seconde 3 si je ne me trompe.

-Tu parles d'un miracle -*... Rajoutèrent Sonia et Break en même temps.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller au réfectoire manger ensemble un bon coup ?! ^^

-MANGEEEEEEER ! *Q* S'écrièrent Sonia et Alice en fonçant déjà vers la cuisine.

C'est ainsi que la bande je dirigea ensemble vers le réfectoire (où était déjà Alice et Sonia).

**A la cantine :**

-Grand Frère !Dit une fille qui se dirigeait vers nous. =D

Elle était assez grande, blonde aux yeux verts et avait une ENOOOOOOOOORME poitrine ... Ce qui énerva déjà Sonia et Célia.

-Ah, tiens, Ada ! Répondit Oz. Je vous présente Ada, ma petite sœur. =3

-Enchantée ^^.

Agathe, Célia et Sonia hésitèrent à lui demander, puis elles finirent par sortirent : "C'est des vrais ?! è/é'' " Ada n'eut pas le temps de bien comprendre leur question quand deux garçons arrivèrent.

-Eh Oz Vessalius, tu ne pourrais pas dire à ta sœur d'arrêter de me coller, ça m'énerve, et surtout si c'est une Vessalius è_é ! Dit l'un des deux.

-Elliot, ne sois pas si grognon, Ada voulait juste nous tenir compagnie ^^. Continua le deuxième.

-Pff, nous tenir compagnie c'est ça, et moi je suis Roby Williams èoé !

-Elliot, Léo ! Lança Oz. Vous êtes là aussi, génial =D ! Venez que je vous présente aux autres =D !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre crétin ! è_é

-Voici Elliot et Léo, deux de mes amis au collège aussi. Ils sont super cools vous verrez !

-Je m'appelle Agathe ^^.

-Moi c'est Célia ^^.

-Mon nom de naissance est Sophie 8D !

Tout le monde : *face palm*

-Je suis Allisson ...

-Et moi ch'uis Sonia !

Bizarrementquand la dernière se présenta , Elliot ne vit personne, jusqu'à ce que Léo lui fasse signe de baisser la tête. Ce qui le surprit fut de voir à quel point la brunette était petite.

-Oulah, t'es minuscule toi !

-Ch'uis pas minuscule, c'est toi qui est trop grand D= ! Commenta la brunette légèrement vexée.

-Répète un peu ! è_é

-Pourquoi, t'es sourd coco ?! Les oreilles c'est comme le cul, ça se lave è_é !

-è_é***

-Bon, et si on allait déjeuner, hein ^^' ?! Proposa Oz en voyant la situation empirer.

-Je sens qu'on va s'éclater cette année ^^ ! Dit Vincent, tout content.

-Je te le fais pas dire -'... Affirmèrent les autres.

_à suivre ...  
_

* * *

Soyez des anges, laisser un petit com's pleas =3


	2. premier jour

Bueos dias ! Voici le chapitre 2, j'éspère que vous l'apprécirer ! Les OC, comme toujours, sont de vrais personne, et les persos de Jun sont à elle (domage). Aller, enjoy !

* * *

**Premier jour**

Après le repas, leur grande bande se dirigea vers la salle de classe numéro 104. En effet, les cours allait "commencer" le jour même. Enfin quand je dis commencer, c'est plutôt parler, remplir les FICHES de pédo's et se faire chier 8D.

La première matière était un cours d'histoire/géo, leur prof alla leur ouvrir et tout de suite, Sonia remarqua quelque chose de troublant. Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux rouges flamboyants, un épis sur la tête et une mèche sur le visage. Il portait une sorte de poncho ainsi que des talons légèrement hauts, un éventail en fer cachait ses lèvres, à se demander si ce n'était pas un travesti. Il fit entrer tout le monde, demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir rapidement, peu importe la place, puis commença à écrire au tableau tout en parlant.  
-Bien, je suis M. Rufus Barma, votre professeur d'histoire/géo, je vais faire l'appel et nous allons directement commencer le cour.

Un énorme :"QUOIIII ?!" retentit dans la classe. Cela semblait si étrange de commencer à travailler le premier jour, et en plus, personne n'avait prit ses affaires.

-Mais M. Barma, nous n'avons pas notre matériel, comment on va faire pour travailler ?!

-Vous noterez le cours sur une feuille que je vais vous distribuer (elle sont dans le placard) et ce soir vous recopierez tout dans vos cahiers.

Le "QUOIIII ?!" retentit une seconde fois, le pauvre prof', il allait bientôt devenir sourd. M. Barma faisait son cours sous les regards noirs des élèves très énervés. Enfin, tous, sauf Sonia. Depuis le début elle fixait le prof' avec de grand yeux d'admiration et d'intrigue en même temps. Ce que le rouquin remarqua très vite.

-Mademoiselle Sonia, pourquoi m'observez-vous comme ça depuis le début du cours ?!

-Je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas le frère de Célia...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?!

-Vous avez la même coupe de cheveux =D! Expliqua la brune.

-... Célia, je t'autorise à la frapper une fois de plus pour moi. D'accord ?! )=

-Vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas me retenir... Lâcha la binoclarde qui était assise juste à coté d'elle.

/SBAF/ C'était le bruit de Sonia qui s'était pris une raclée par Célia. Trois grosses bosses apparaissait sur sa tête, et tellement Célia y était allée fort, Sonia s'était évanouie, ce qui obligea Célia à lui copier le cours (maline la Sonia ;) ). Le reste du cours se passa normalement, car il n'y avait plus d'élément perturbateur (Élément perturbateur-Sonia) à part Break qui se goinfrait de sucreries au fond de la classe assez bruyamment. Rufus Barma lui fit la remarque plusieurs fois, en vain, il finit par comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'en empêcher puis abandonna l'affaire.

A la fin du cours, la bande des 5 folles filles ainsi que le groupe d'Oz (+ Ada et Vincent (et Echo, of course)) partit en direction du deuxième étage pour un cour d'Espagnol. La porte était encore fermée quand la sonnerie retentit, le prof' avait du retard (ça commence bien -'...). Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter quand un homme accourut dans leur direction. Il avait pleins de feuilles dans les mains, et évidement comme un blaireau, il avait fait tout tomber. Mais au lieu de tout ramasser tout seul, une horde de fille (dont quatre de nos héroïnes) se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Toutes les filles de la classe (sauf Allisson et Echo) étaient sous le charme de ce bel inconnu, qui n'allait plus en être un pour longtemps... Il était blond aux yeux verts ( il ressemblait à Oz) et avait une longue tresse qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Un magnifique costume l'habillait : Une veste bleue/verte avec des dorures portée sur un chemise à fanfreluches (je sais pas comment on dit XD). Cet homme s'appelait Jack Vessalius. A peine les filles avaient tout ramassé pour lui, il les remercia en leur offrant des roses (sorties d'on ne sais où X))

-Belles demoiselles, je ne saurais comment vous remercier pour cet acte de pure bonté. Ah, si je le pouvais, je vous offrirais mon cœur, mais pour l'instant, je vous demande d'accepter cet humble présent de ma part. =)

Les filles étaient en rûte totale, (sauf Allisson qui n'en avait rien à foutre -'...)pendant tout le cours, elles ne purent écrire un mot sur leurs fiches de présentation tellement elles étaient hypnotisées par la beauté de leur professeur. Cela finit par agacer quelques garçons de la classe (et ouais, les hommes sont des créatures jalouses) ainsi que Allisson qui en avait sa claque d'entendre les autres filles glousser. Quand le cours se termina, le fan club de Jack resta planté là comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Elles comprirent malheureusement qu'après 5 minutes, qu'elles ne reverraient Jack-sama (comme elles disaient) que le lendemain. A peine sortie de la salle, Célia dit :

-Ah, l'espagnol sera ma matière préférée ! ^/^

-MOI AUSSIIIIII ! Ajoutèrent les autres membres du fan club.

-Demain c'est décidé je me fais des tresses ! Continua la binoclarde.

-Mais, arrête, tu vois bien que ce prof' est PD nan ?! Cassa Allisson dégoutée.

Un silence s'installa parmi les jeunes filles, Jack serait-il gai ?!

-Je suis pour le yaoi et les gais en général, ça ne me gène pas =D ! Affirma la petite brune le même sourire aux lèvres. (oui, il faut savoir que Sonia adoooooore l'homosexualité entre les hommes =D)

Célia essaya pendant tout le repas de convaincre Allisson que Jack était merveilleux, mais à chaque fois, celle-ci brisait ses espoirs avec cette fameuse phrase : "mais il est PD". Agathe elle discutait avec sa nouvelle amie : Ada (on se demande tous pourquoi...). En effet, les deux blondes aux gros appas s'étaient elles aussi liées d'amitié l'une pour l'autre... Mais leurs discutions n'étaient pas très... variées ... :

-Hum, alors tu fais du combien ? é/è

-Euh, du F et toi ? é/è'''

-Zut, les miens sont plus petits ! )=

-Pardon, je suis désolée ^^'...

Voila ce que ça donnait -'... Sinon Sophie s'amusait à se tartiner du fromage sur la tête, sous le regard noir de Sonia qui ne supportait pas que cette idiote en gaspille, enfin passons.  
Après le diner (ouais, le temps passe vite) vers 19H, l'énorme bande, se donna rendez-vous à 20H dans la cour, pour parler, se retrouver, bref être entre amis quoi ! Tout le monde se divisa en petits groupes afin de retourner dans son dortoir et prendre une bonne douche, bien méritée. Sauf qu'un léger incident intervint dans la chambre de Célia.

**Chez Célia, Agathe et Sonia :**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! S'écria Agathe en serviette. (ouaip, elle venait de prendre sa douche là...)

Sa camarade, Célia accourut sur le champs (Sonia était déjà dans la salle de bain) afin de voir quel était le problème. Elle compris vite en voyant Vincent sur le lit d'Agathe, une grosse trace de main tatouée sur la joue. Agathe rougissait comme une pivoine, que Vincent la voit dans cette tenue était tellement honteux qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder. Le blond sourit, puis dit :

-Franchement, quand on a un corps comme le tien, on devrait le montrer plus souvent aux...

/SBAF/ Deuxième baffe, le blondinet avait les joues rouges et comprit vite que si il voulait rester en vie, il valait mieux revenir plus tard...

-Bon, je crois que j'ai mal choisi mon moment, je reviendrais plus tard. Au revoir AGATHE. ^^

Le "AGATHE" l'énerva beaucoup, c'est pour cette raison que à peine l'énergumène sorti de leur chambre, la jeune fille jeta son coussin sur la porte, folle de rage (Agathe, pas la porte ^^'). Quand Vincent fut parti, les deux filles, crurent que les ennuis étaient finis, mais malheureusement, elles entendirent un petit rire du genre "hin hin hin" qui venait... DU PLACARD ?! WTF ?! Célia s'empressa de l'ouvrir et s'aperçut que BREAK était assis en train de contempler la scène. Il riait aux éclats, puis, posa les yeux sur Agathe, qui rougit et lui donna une gifle, suivit de Célia, qui s'empressa de fermer le placard. L'albinos se frottait la joue devenue très enflée, (deux gifles d'affilé au même endroit, ça fait mal...) il soupira, puis reprit la parole.

-A la base c'était pas vous que j'étais censé espionner, mais quand j'ai vu cette scène avec Vincent, je suis resté pour voir cette ordure se faire massacrer. XD

-C'était pas nous que tu voulais voir ?! Questionna le sosie de M. Barma. Qui donc alors ?! Réponds, t'es grillé mon pote, avoue que tu en pince pour Allisson ! Avoue tes attirances pour elle ! )=D

-J'avoue, j'avoue, c'est tout à fait ça ^^. Fit Break sans opposer de résistance.

"O_O" c'était la tête qu'avait Célia en voyant que Break avait tout dit d'un coup. Normalement, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours vu, les gens niaient la vérité, ou rougissait comme des pivoines, mais là, rien de cela, juste un sourire.

-Mais je ne compte pas lui dire tout de suite, je souhaiterais la taquiner encore un bon moment puis lui faire réaliser qu'elle est folle de moi ! )=D *niark niark*

-OOOOWWW ! C'est trop cuuuute ! Ne t'inquiète pas Break, je t'aiderais à trouver une stratégie pour la séduire, on va se trop se marrer à la taquiner, muahahaha !

Non, vous ne rêver pas, Célia était en train de manigancer un plan avec Break pour l'aider à charmer la belle Allisson. Il faut dire que Célia aimait beaucoup aider les couples à se former, c'était son petit choux à la crème =3. Mais je crois que Célia avait oublié un petit détail pendant qu'elle était en train de parler, Agathe qui s'en foutait royalement attendait en serviette de pouvoir se changer. D'ailleurs elle les regardait d'un air blasé et d'un regard noir en même temps (quel mix 8D) mais n'osait pas dire quelque chose, de peur de se prendre un poing de Célia dans la gueule (oui, Célia fait peur).

**Une heure plus tard :**

Comme il en était convenu, toute la bande se retrouva dans la cours. Il y avait les 5 folles, la bande d'Oz + Ada, Vincent et Echo, ainsi qu'Elliot et Léo. Oui, la bande était légèrement... ÉNORME !Bref, tout le monde était bien présent mais pour une raison quelconque, personne n'osait parler... Grosse ambiance... Finalement, Sophie brisa le silence en levant la main, tout en gueulant "SUIIIIISSE !".

tous le monde (sauf les 4 folles) : O_o ?! WTF ?!

les 4 folles : *face palm*

Célia expliqua qu'il s'agissait à la base d'un délire entre Allisson et Sonia (qu'elles leur avaient appris) qui consistait à ce que quand quelqu'un éternue ou tousse, les autres crient "SUIIIISSE !" en levant le bras. Sauf que le crime qu'avait produit Sophie, était de l'avoir dit sans que personne n'éternue ! Le truc à faire quand il y avait des gros blanc était de dire "BWAAAAAH" comme les lapins crétins (idée stupide de Célia) ou bien "DJIIIIIN !" comme le génie de la lampe magique (idée stupide de Sonia). Vu les têtes blasés des autres, on comprenait vite que ces filles avaient de drôles de délires... Mais bon épargnons ce léger détail et revenons à nos moutons !

-Au faites, vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un vous ?! Demanda le petit blondinet aux yeux verts. =D

-C'est quoi cette question de merde ?! Rétorqua Allisson.

-Moi oui, répondit Sonia, je suis amoureuse d'Allisson ! =D

-Ouais bah pas moi...

-T'es lesbienne ? Questionna Gilbert, choqué. O_o

-Bi', pour être plus précise. ^^ Mais j'encourage le yaoi ainsi que le yuri !

-En faite, elle dit ça rien que pour faire chier Allisson. Expliqua de nouveau Célia.

-Et ben, ça marche bien... -* Grogna la grande.

-Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un ! Dit Sophie toute contente.

-Moi aussi. Répondit Break en faisant un clin d'œil à Célia, qui le lui rendit.

-Moi j'aime personne ! YOUPIIII ! S'exclama Célia suivie d'Agathe. (Tel maître, tel chien =D)

-Euh... moi non plus... Avoua Gil' tout gêné en rougissant.

-On te croit, on te croit... Continua Break. )=D

-M-mais, c-c'est vrrraiiiii je vous dit !

-Tu es très convaincant...

-Bref, si on arrêtait cette question, je crois que ça saoule tout le monde... Proposa Allisson épuisée par cette discution.

-Mais tout le monde n'a pas fin...

-ON S'EN FOUT ! Gueula la bande.

C'est à peu près ainsi que se termina la soirée... Demain, allait commencer le vrai début des cours, et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Surtout, noublie pas de lacher un com ! 8D


	3. le vrai travail

Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices, je vous préssente aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 de "le lycée Pandora" (c'est pas très français ça... -'). Enfin bon, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira, donc enjoy ! =3

* * *

**Le vrai travail**

Le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillées avec, BEAUCOUP DE DIFFICULTÉS, nos héroïnes se rendirent à la cantine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elles y croisèrent Sharon, Alice, Ada, Vincent, Echo, Elliot et Léo qui étaient déjà sur place, les autres n'étaient surement pas encore réveillés. En attendant, elles s'assirent avec eux, car après tout, il étaient amis, puis comme à leur habitude, tout ceci fut un vacarme pas possible... Agathe discutait encore avec Ada, car en effet, c'était comme si elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde ! Sophie, elle, racontait des blagues à Alice et Sharon qui étaient plus désespérées qu'autre chose :

-Eh ! Vous connaissez la blague du petit déjeuner ?!

-Non ! Dirent les deux filles en cœur.

-Pas de bol ! HAHA, elle est bonne nan ?! Pas de bol ! Comme l'expression, HAHA !

-" C'était la tête blasée qu'avaient Alice et Sharon en écoutant les âneries stupides de leur amie.

De son coté, Allisson avait une discussion passionnante avec Echo, essayer de les interrompre, c'est dur :

-...

-...

-...

-...

Voila ! La discussion d'Echo et Allisson se résume à ça (à peu près). Sinon Célia et Sonia parlaient avec Elliot et Léo. Léo et Célia se posaient différentes questions pour en savoir plus sur l'autre, tandis que c'était le grand blanc entre les deux autres. Sonia avait hésité à crier "DJIIIIIN" mais se retint quand Elliot lui dit :

-Bon, on a eu un mauvais départ hier, et je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de petite...

-Tu sais, tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je suis une fille tétue qui n'aime pas s'excuser ! Même si je suis en tort ! Enfin à part ça, tu aimes le rock toi aussi j'imagine ?!

-?! Pourquoi tu changes de sujet comme ça ?! Rétorqua Elliot en train de s'énerver. Et puis pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-Bah, le rock c'est un style de musique dans lequel tu peux te défouler en gueulant des conneries ! Et puisque c'est ce que tu fais toujours je me suis dit que devait aimer toi aussi !  
-Répète un peu microbe ! è_é**

-Tiens, tiens, ça servait à grand chose de s'excuser juste avant.

-La ferme ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ça, et puis vu ta position je ne parlerais pas si j'étais t...

-Bon j'en ai ras le cul de t'entendre ! J'écoute de la musique !

-Hein ?! Mais d'où tu m'interromps ?! J'ai pas fini de parler moi !

-T'écoute quoi Soso-sempai ?! Demanda Célia en s'incrustant.

-"Daughter of evil" de Rin Kagamine ! Répondit la petite brune.

-OOOOW ! Vas-y passe-moi un écouteur ! Supplia la binoclarde.

-C'est Vocaloid c'est ça ?! Interrogea Léo.

-Bingo ! Répondirent les deux demoiselles.

-Pfff, c'est nul ça ! Insulta Elliot. Et puis la fille aux couettes bleues fait vraiment pitié !

A peine eut-il dit ça, qu'Elliot se retrouva avec une grosse marque de main sur la joue (qui venait de Célia) et une gigantesque bosse sur la tête (venant de Sonia, qui l'avait "frappé" avec une batte de baseball).

-D'où elle sort cette batte ?! Demanda Elliot, souffrant.

-Je t'interdis de critiquer Vocaloid ! Et encore moins la merveilleuse, la géniale, la magnifique Hatsune Miku !

-Sonia est fan de Vocaloid depuis qu'elle est toute petite, et particulièrement de Miku ! Précisa Célia.

-Je m'en doute bien de ça ! MAIS D'OÙ ELLE SORT CETTE PUTAIN DE BATTE !

-Soit dit en passant, Sonia n'a jamais joué au baseball, et ne compte pas y jouer ! Fit Célia d'une voix de GPS.

-A vrai dire, j'aime bien prendre ma batte au cas où on me ferrait chier. ^^

-Évite de trop t'en servir ou personne ne t'approchera... Rétorqua Elliot tout en pleurnichant.

C'est ainsi que la longue discussion continua...Mais vous me direz que j'ai oublié de mentionner Vincent ! Autant pour moi, cet créature imbécile dormait dans son bol de céréales. Voilà, ça y est, j'ai précisé son cas =D ! Bref, un peu plus tard, Oz, Gilbert et Break arrivèrent, encore heureux, sinon ils allaient louper le petit déjeuner ! Ils se rendirent donc tous ensemble au premier cours qui était... qui était ? Aha, c'était un cours de physique chimie !

Leurs professeur s'appelait Reim Lunette, ce nom fit beaucoup rire certains crétins de la classe, comme Break ou Vincent (qui s'amusait à découper un bout de tissu). Ce prof' avait des cheveux courts châtains ainsi que comme son nom l'indiquait, des lunettes. Sa façon de parler amusa aussi l'ensemble de la classe, car en effet, M. Lunette avait une sorte de bégaiement très amusant.

-Bon, et bien, c-cette année, n-nous allons re-revoir les ci-circuits électriques que v-vous avez su-surement dut voir en 5ème. Et...

-M'sieur ! L'interrompit Sophie. De quels circuits vous parlez ?!

-J'avoue, c'est pas très clair. On pourrait confondre avec autre chose... Intervint Sonia, dont l'esprit pervers était très (trèèèèès) développé.

Le prof' rougit, fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et il continua son cours normalement. Grossière erreur ! Car ces deux gogolles que sont Sophie et Sonia le firent chier avec cette question pendant tout le reste du cours. Mais comme le prof' était un vrai faiblard, (et ouais, lui aussi) il n'osait pas répliquer, ni les punir.

Quand le cours se termina, toute la classe se rendit dans la salle d'SVT/Biologie. A en croire ce que disait leurs emplois du temps avec le nom des prof's, cette enseignante s'appelait Noise Baskerville. La bande entra dans la classe, et à leur plus grande surprise, il y avait sur chaque tables un petit chevalet sur lequel était marqué le prénom des élèves. Ils comprirent vite que les places étaient attribuées puis se dépêchèrent de se mettre à leurs tables. Au premiers rang, il y avait Vincent, Gil' et Break, à coté d'eux se tenaient Sharon, Alice et Ada. Ensuite au deuxième rang étaient placés Allisson, Echo et une jeune fille à tatouage du nom de Lily, près d'elles se rangeaient Oz, Elliot et Léo. Et enfin au dernier rang : Agathe, Sonia et Célia, puis à coté, Sophie, un garçon ressemblant à un chat, se nommant Chechire, et un autre petit garçon appelé Phillipe. La sonnerie puis la deuxième sonnerie passa, mais la prof' n'était toujours pas arrivée. Les élèves finirent par perdre patience !

-Bon c'est quand qu'elle arrive celle-là ?! Gueula Elliot énervé !

-Elle est peut-être absente. Dit soudainement Célia.

-Où elle est peut-être occupée. Proposa Léo.

-Occupée comment ... ?! Demanda Sonia pleine d'idées perverses.

-Pfff, tu me désespère... Souffla Allisson.

-Ouais c'est la fête ! Annonça Oz, tout content. Sortez le champagne !

-ET LA VIANDE ! Précisa Alice.

-... Fit Echo (toujours aussi bavarde).

-Je vais pouvoir manger mes bonbons ! Clama Break.

-Ça va être un peu compliqué de manger tes couilles... ?! Ajouta Agathe, perdue. ^^'

Sharon : *face palm*

-Eh les gens, regardez en haut de l'armoire ! Pouffa Vincent, endormis.

Tous le monde visa aussitôt le haut du plafond, puis aperçut... LA PROF' O_o ?! En effet, mademoiselle Baskerville était assise en haut de l'armoire et riait aux éclats. Elle descendit puis calma les jeunes gens qui s'étaient déjà excités.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, j'étais en haut de la commode depuis le début, hihi. Mais comme je le pensais, ni ma stupide sœur, ni ce pitoyable Gilbert ne m'ont vu, il n'y a donc que Vincent qui est intelligent dans cette classe ?! Et bien, ça promet, hihi.

Après ce léger commentaire, très... gentil, nos élèves se mirent à remplir assez rapidement une autre fiche de pédophile. Et pendant que les autres terminaient de la remplir, certains s'aperçurent que Mlle Baskerville ne quittait pas des yeux Vincent. Et quand celui-ci levait la tête en lui souriant, elle rigolait élégamment dans ses grandes manches tout en rougissant. Ils remarquèrent aussi que la prof' ressemblait étrangement à Echo, et comme elle l'avait elle même mentionné, Echo était la sœur de Noise. En même temps, ça se remarquait beaucoup, rien qu'à voir comment réagissait Echo quand celle-ci la taquinait pour rigoler. Bref, après avoir finit de remplir ces fichues feuilles, la sonnerie ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et oui, normal quand on perd au moins 20 minutes au début du cour, plus 40 minutes à remplir des fiches et à parler de l'année scolaire

.  
Le cours d'SVT/Biologie laissa place à 15 minutes de récréation, pendant laquelle nos héroïnes allèrent s'étendre dans l'herbe du "jardin" en compagnie des filles (Sharon, Alice, Ada et Echo). D'ailleurs, en parlant de jardin, le jardiner Doug Baskerville qui était justement en train d'enlever les mauvaises herbes, les chassa en brandissant sa tondeuse à gazon, ce qui les fit bien rire car c'était juste pitoyable... Enfin, la cour passa très rapidement, et toute la bande se rendit en cours de maths...

Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester longtemps sur cette étape, elle n'est pas très importante. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que les maths sont une matière chiante, strictement inutile, rendue encore plus chiante avec ce prof' qui fait vraiment pitié ! Il se nommait Isla Yura, avait une tête de gland (comment décrire cette mocheté ?!) et était un gros pervers-pédophile. Tout d'abord, car il aimait bien pencher sa grosse tronche de macaque tête dans les décolletés des filles. Ensuite, il caressait la joue d'Oz, lui faisait des petits gestes amicaux (qui font plus flipper qu'autre chose...) de la main, lui chatouillait l'oreille et parfois même, lui envoyait des baiser volants du bureau. Et enfin, il donnait des surnoms très... étranges aux pauvres élèves.

Break = Mon petit sucre d'orge. Alice = Ma poulette. Gilbert = Mon brun ténébreux à moa. Léo = Mon sapin de noël. Chechire = Mon pitit Chatounet. Ada = Agathe bis. Agathe = Ada bis. Sonia = Mon petit fromage. Célia = Barma2. Sophie = la mongole. Allisson = Celle qui parle jamais. Oz = Mon Ozounet à la chantilly que je vais manger tout cru. Etc...

Mais passons ce cour sans importance et concentrons nous sur la matière suivante qui était : l'Anglais ! Tous les élèves se rendirent en vitesse au prochain cours, car rester encore avec cette face de rat était insupportable... Tout le monde s'assit comme il le voulait car la classe était déjà ouverte, puis le prof' arriva et là, ce fut le choc ! C'était un magnifique brun ténébreux aux yeux violets qui portait le doux nom de : "Glen Baskerville". Et cette fois ci, il ne laissa pas toutes les filles indifférentes, vous voyez de qui je veux parler sans doute... et oui, Echo et Allisson avaient elles aussi succomber au charme du beau prof'. C'est ainsi que pendant tout le cours, Echo et Allisson adoptèrent le mode fangirl que leurs amies avaient déjà rencontré la fois précédente avec Jack. Les garçons ne faisaient évidement pas le poids par rapport aux deux beaux gosses qui leurs servaient d'enseignant, ce qui les irrita au plus haut point... En sortant d'anglais, ce fut un vrai supplice pour toutes les filles de quitter leur Glenounet d'amour (comme elles disaient).

Mais enfin passons, la matinée était enfin finie, mais, ne courrez pas trop vite, il leur restaient encore, de l'espagnol, du français et deux heures de sport pour bien terminer cette journée.

-Alala, déjà que l'anglais est ma matière préférée, alors si en plus je suis avec ce prof' génialissime, ça va être le paradis *Q* ! S'exclama Sonia en sautillant.

-Ideeeeeeeeeeeeem ! Confirma Allisson, encore éblouie par la beauté de M. Glen.

-Demain je me coupe les cheveux ^^ ! Clama Célia.

-MOI AUSSIIII ! Firent la ribambelle de filles derrière.

Pendant le déjeuner, nos chers compères discutaient de tout et de rien comme :"comment on fait pour voler ?!". Inutile de préciser que la mongole qui venait de dire ça était Sophie, tellement cette question était stupide, les autres ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre (ni de la regarder). A part Sophie qui disait des conneries, tout était à peu près normal. Ah non ! Mais que faisait Sonia en train de remplir de yaourt une petite cuillère qu'elle mit au bord de son plateau ?! En s'apercevant de ce que faisait Sonia, Agathe essaya de l'arrêter avec ses :"Non Sonia, ne fait pas ça, c'est mal !" sauf que celle-ci répliquait par : "J'vais me gêner !". A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, Sonia appuya sur le bout de la cuillère, ce qui éjecta le yaourt qui se trouvait dessus pour enfin atterrir sur la tête de... de...

-Oups, pardon, monsieur, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous viser à la base !

Celui qui venait de se prendre le délicieux yaourt à la vanille de Sonia, n'était autre que M. Barma. Et comme il en avait le souvenir, Sonia était une vraie petite peste. Il lui fit son regard de Je-suis-un-méchant-qui-fait-très-peur-surtout-quand-il-te-regarde-dans-les-yeux, (semblable à celui de Célia) et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup d'éventail en fer. Quand soudain, une vielle femme en fauteuil roulant le stoppa en l'appelant.  
-Rufus, très cher, mais qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?!

-Sheryl ?! Mais rien du tout enfin...

-Temps mieux. Je croyais que vous alliez frapper cette pauvre enfant.

-Moi ?! Frapper une élève ?! NOOOOOOOOOON...

-Cela me rassure. Mais dites moi, qu'avez vous sur la tête ?! Est-ce du yaourt ?!

-Justement c'est...

-Mon dieu, quel enfant celui-là ! L'interrompit cette dame en riant. Essuyez vous donc et cessez de vous tartiner comme vous aviez l'habitude de le faire à l'école primaire. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-... Cela ne se reproduira plus... Répondit le prof' d'histoire/géo en se débarbouillant. Il lança un dernier regard noir à Sonia avant de s'en aller avec cette femme dans la cantine (pour prof') afin d'y manger.

Derrière elle, ses amis qui avaient tout vu rigolaient à s'en rouler par terre, tellement la scène était comique. Sonia qui se sentait encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alla se réfugier sous la table, ce qui la rendit encore plus pitoyable...

-Dites, c'était qui la dame qui est venue "sauver" Sonia ?! C'est une prof' ?! Questionna Célia.

-Non, c'est ma grand-mère, Shéryl Rainsworth, et c'est l'infirmière de ce lycée. Annonça Sharon.

-Sérieux ?! Gueula Sonia en revenant à la "surface". Mais elle est trop sympa ta grand-mère !

-C'est gentil ^^. D'ailleurs, ma mère aussi enseigne dans ce lycée, elle est notre professeur d'arts plastiques.

-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Firent les 5 filles en cœur.

Après le déjeuner, la bande eut un moment pour se reposer et filer en espagnol avec leur merveilleux Jackounet. Pendant le cours, les élèves faisaient des dialogues afin de se remémorer de petites choses. Dans certaines conversations, pour aller s'asseoir les gens disaient : "Adios amigos", ce qui donna une bonne idée à Allisson... Quand le cours se termina, toutes les filles allèrent gentiment dires "au revoir" au professeur, et tandis qu'Allisson s'apprêtait à partir, elle se retourna et dit "Adios bolosse" en direction de Jack. L'enseignant la regarda avec des yeux ronds car il n'avait pas compris le "délire" d'Allisson, enfin passons...

Après ce cours, tout le monde se rendit en salle de français. Celle qui leur enseignait cette matière était une jolie brune, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Alice, elle portait une belle robe pourpre et avait le doux nom de : "Lacie Baskerville". La prof' se présenta, et rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom, Sophie et Allisson pouffèrent. Tout le monde se retourna vers elles pour connaître la raison de leurs rires.

-Héhé, elle s'appelle Lacie, comme le chien 8D ! Hahahaha !Dirent Allisson et Sophie en chœur.

-Euh en faite là, vous êtes toutes seules dans votre délire -'... Commenta Célia blasée.

-Eh ! C'est un chien la prof', donc elle mange des croquettes ?! Dites "ouaf" pour voir =D ! S'incrusta Agathe toujours à côté de la plaque...

-Ok j'ai rien dit -'... Se corrigea Célia.

la prof' : *face palm*

-Bon, au cas où vous auriez des doutes, je ne suis pas un chien, et je ne dirais pas "ouaf" !S'expliqua l'enseignante.

-Ouah ! Un chien qui parle 8D ! Répliqua Agathe.

tout le monde : *face palm*

-Breeeef ! Sachez aussi que mon prénom ne s'écrit pas de la même manière ! Mais cette discussion est close, alors sortez vos cahiers, je vais faire l'appel.

Le cours se passa normalement, à part Agathe qui prenait toujours la prof' pour un chien ce qui agaça beaucoup l'enseignante...

Après, notre bande se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, car ils avaient quelques minutes de récré' avant de filer en sport. La pièce était immense et comportait plusieurs étages, ce qui réjouit Sophie, Célia et Sonia. Elles étaient toutes les trois aux anges de voir un environnement rempli de livres débordant de chaque étagère. Enfin, quand je dis livres, je parle aussi de mangas, car oui, nos trois demoiselles sont de vraies otakus (et l'assument complétement !). Pendant que nos trois filles admiraient et visitaient les lieux, Agathe et Allisson les attendaient devant l'entrée, car à l'inverse des trois autres, elles détestaient lire (bon les mangas ça passait, mais les romans...).

Elles durent malheureusement stopper leur visite car la sonnerie retentit et nos camarades devaient, comme je vous l'ai dit, se rendre en sport ! Leur professeur s'appelait Fang Baskerville et il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui aimait faire souffrir les autres... Ils leur demanda de s'activer pour s'habiller puis de se rendre sur le terrain d'à côté, mais le mot rapide ne fait malheureusement pas partie du dictionnaire des filles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Les vestiaires des garçons étaient collés à ceux des filles, alors comme tout pervers qui se respecte, Vincent essaya de mater des trucs croustillants venant de chez les filles. Grossière erreur ! Vincent n'avait pas prévu de se prendre une giclée de déo dans son œil doré qui était devenu aussi rouge que l'autre, il se mit donc à courir dans les vestiaires en lâchant des petit gémissement d'horreur ressemblant plus à ceux d'un masochiste qu'autre chose. En effet, les filles avaient tout prévu, elle savaient pertinemment qu'au moins un garçon essayerait de passer son œil par la serrure, et c'est comme ça que Sonia décida de faire la même chose qu'elle avait fait à un garçon de cinquième qui avait observé par le verrou (maline la Soso). Ils finirent par tous se rendre dans le gymnase, là où les attendaient le prof' furieux...

-C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE VOUS ARRIVEZ BANDE DE GARNEMENTS ?!POUR CE RETARD VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE TOUR DU TERRAIN PENDANT 20 MINUTES ! ET SI QUELQU'UN BRONCHE, IL FERA CINQUANTE POMPES, C'EST CLAIR ?!

-Très clair... S'empressèrent de répondre les pauvres enfants terrorisés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? ALLER, ON SE BOUGE LE BOURRICHON !

Nos pauvres martyres étaient devenus la cible de ce taré de prof', plaignons-les ensembles allzr... Devant il y avait Gilbert, Sophie, Break ainsi qu'Elliot, car en effet ces sal***rds étaient doués en course ^^* ... Au milieu, nous avions un petit groupe avec Oz, Célia, Agathe, Ada, Echo, Chechir et encore... et en dernier, il y avait Sonia, Allisson et Vincent... Les trois devait s'être fait doublé environ une dizaine de fois par les premiers, ce qui amusait beaucoup Break et Sophie, qui rigolaient à chaque fois qu'ils les dépassaient. Bref, après avoir terminé cet terrible épreuve, nos cinq demoiselles purent enfin aller se changer... Ces deux heures périlleuses s'étaient enfin terminées, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de refaire face à cet effroyable prof'...

-Putain, aujourd'hui je prend une douche d'une heure au moins steuplais. Avoua Célia.

-Ah non ! Tu prends déjà des douches longues alors imagine le truc si tu la prend pendant une heure ! "L'engueula" Sonia.

-Tu devrais être la dernière personne à dire ça Sonia -'... La corrigea la binoclarde.

-Oula, ch'uis épuisée moi ! Lança Sophie toujours aussi rouge qu'avant.

-Tu cours vite dis donc, c'est rare que les filles me rattrapent. Rajouta Gil' en lui souriant.

Sophie le regarda en lui "offrant" un joli sourire tout en le remerciant, ce qui fit rougir Gil', mais il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer...

Ils se séparèrent ensuite par petits groupes, afin d'aller prendre leurs douches et de faire leurs devoirs (enfin les commencer au moins, car le lendemain, c'était le week-end). Quand ils eurent fini, ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis se donnèrent rendez-vous comme l'autre jour, dans la cour.

-Demain puisque ce sera le week-end, ça vous dit de faire un truc tous ensemble ?! Proposa Oz.

-Du genre ?! Demanda Allisson perplexe.

-Bah, je sais pas, du genre finir la visite du lycée et aller se promener dans la ville pourquoi pas ?!

-Ou alors, jeter des œufs sur les prof's ! 8D

-C'est quoi cette idée de blaireau Sophie -'... Se plaignirent Sonia et Célia. C'est sur toi qu'on va lancer des œufs alors ta gueule !

-Ok-ok, j'me tais... Se calma Sophie, terrorisée par Célia, qu'elle respectait beaucoup...

-Hum, en effet, ça pourrait être sympa d'aller en ville demain, confirma Break, j'opte pour cette idée !

-...Ouais, ça pourrait être bien, je viendrais aussi... Dit Allisson.

-Si mon Allisson chérie y va, je viens aussi ^/^ ! Commenta la petite brune.

-Fait chier... Avoua la grande.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée d'Oz. Si nous récapitulons, demain toute notre petite (façon de parler) bande visitera les dernières pièces du lycée et se rendra en ville afin "d'observer" les lieux, enfin, je ne dis pas que les portes-monnaies de nos demoiselles seront toujours pleins quand elles reviendront...

_à suivre...  
_

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous à plùs ? Laissez une review s'il vous plait, =3 !


	4. en ville !

Bonjouuuur !Voici le chapiiitre 4 ! Enjooooy ! ^^

* * *

**En ville !**

Le lendemain matin, nos chères demoiselles se dépêchèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres afin de vite pouvoir faire la visite des derniers lieux, non découverts. Et qui disait faire la visite, disait vite partir pour aller en ville, et ça, nos chères demoiselles en avaient très envie... Elles s'étaient déjà donné rendez-vous la veille à 11H avec toute la bande, devant le portail du lycée afin d'y aller. Puisqu'il était encore assez tôt et qu'elles avaient le temps, Allisson proposa de se séparer en petits groupes et de se retrouver à l'endroit prévu plus tard. ...En fait, la raison qui avait poussé Allisson à donner cette idée, était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se trimbaler une petite brune qui la faisait chier à lui fait la cour, vous voyez de qui je veux parler hein X) ?! Bref, l'idée fut retenue, c'est ainsi que nos chères "petites" filles se dispersèrent et visitèrent chacune de leurs cotés (au plus grand désespoir de Sonia...).

_Du coté d'Allisson:_

La jeune fille longeait les salles, mais ne trouvait pas d'endroit bien intéressant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un élément perturbateur apparaisse devant elle d'une manière assez... imprévue...

-... ?! BREAK ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS CE PLACARD ?!  
-Tiens, bonjour miss, comment allez-vous ?!

-TU N'AS PAS REPONDU A MA QUESTION !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus ^^. L'arrêta l'albinos.

Si le jeune homme ne s'était pas décalé, il se serait surement pris un coup de la part de la grande. En voyant qu'elle l'avait loupé, Break rigola, Allisson souffla puis reprit sa visite. Mais à peine avait-elle essayé de s'en aller, que le garçon la tira avec lui dans le placard.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, pauvre andouille ?!

-Silence miss, il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous repère, ce serait trop facile !

-Et je peux savoir où tu m'a emmenée ?! Le questionna Allisson.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Break avant qu'il n'avoue d'une voix cachotière " tu verras bien". Le placard où se trouvaient les deux compères était l'armoire de l'infirmerie, là-bas, il y aperçurent Sheryl Rainsworth, la grand-mère de Sharon, qui était en pleine vaccination. Les deux prirent d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à entendre les cris de souffrance que cette "victime" exprimait par des hurlement, et ouais, Allisson aussi était une sadique. Ensuite, l'albinos l'emmena dans plusieurs autres pièces, la jeune fille finit par comprendre que Break voulait lui faire visiter les lieux à travers les placards (super comme visite...) en sa compagnie. Plaignons ensemble, cette pauvre demoiselle...

_Du coté de Célia:_

En effet, comme à son habitude, la binoclarde s'était perdue... C'était une très mauvaise idée de se séparer, surtout pour elle, car comme vous le savez, notre très chère petite sœur de Rufus Barma n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Elle cherchait désespérément à se repérer mais en vain... Célia finit tout de même par trouver une porte qui lui semblait assez familière, elle l'ouvrit (bah oui, quand même, elle est handicapée, mais pas au point de rester plantée devant une porte...) puis trouva la bibliothèque. Sa grande trouvaille n'avait pas beaucoup servie car elle était déjà passée par là avec les autres... Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle aperçus ... LEO !

-OUAIIIIIS ! Je ne suis plus seule face à mon destin !MUAHAHA ! Gueula la jeune fille.

Le brun se retourna, et afficha un sourire en l'apercevant (apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait crié ne l'avait pas choqué...). Il referma son livre puis alla la voir, sans décoller son sourire évidement, eh oui, Léo est quelqu'un de joyeux, faut pas lui en vouloir !

-Tu t'es perdue c'est ça hein ?! Lui demanda le noiraud, toujours aussi gai X).

-Exactement 8D ! Répondit la binoclarde en affichant à son tour un sourire (eh oui, Léo le lui a déjà communiqué, ça se transmet vite la Léo-attitude, vous savez ?!)

-Ça te dirais de visiter avec moi, avant d'aller en ville ?!

-Oh oui, avoua la jeune fille en sautant sur elle même comme ça, je serai en sécurité !

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la bibliothèque puis débutèrent leur exploration du lycée. Et une nouvelle mission pour notre exploratrice préférée Célia, une ! Sa mission est de s'aventurer dans les dangereuses salles de cette enceinte, ouuuuh, que c'est terrifiant... Mais heureusement, elle ne sera pas seule, comme à chaque épisode, notre chère Célia sera accompagnée de son compagnon préféré, j'ai nomméééééééééé : LEO ! Arriveront-ils à tout visiter à temps ?! Seul l'avenir nous le dira... X)

_Du côté de Sonia :_

De son côté, notre petite brune visitait les lieux sans problème, comparée à Célia, Sonia savait assez bien s'orienter, et mémorisait bien les chemins. Elle avait déjà vu, la salle informatique (reliée à la bibliothèque), la salle de dessins, la salle de musculation, le laboratoire ainsi que la laverie. Pourtant, notre brunette n'était pas convaincue, elle voulait absolument trouver une salle de musique dans laquelle elle pourrait continuer le piano, et demander à Célia (et Sophie) de lui apprendre la guitare, or, elle ne l'avait toujours pas repérée. Elle allait commencer à abandonner et à aller au portail quand elle entendit un bruit, ou plutôt un son, non, une mélodie ! Elle fonça alors dans la direction d'où celle-ci provenait. Plus elle courait, plus la demoiselle pouvait distinguer le son qu'elle entendait : c'était un morceau de piano, il était vraiment bien interprété, la jeune fille enviait vraiment la personne qui le jouait. Arrivée devant la salle, Sonia se retint de l'ouvrir (ah bah apparemment c'est Sonia l'handicapée...) elle voulait l'écouter plus attentivement et après applaudir cet inconnu. Quand le morceau se termina, elle entra en sursaut, elle applaudit très fort en gueula des "OUAAAAAAAAAIIIS" tout en essayant de siffler, ce qui ne marchait pas, en faite elle avait plus l'air d'un cassos qu'autre chose... Le garçon (ouaip, c'était un homme, du moins à ce qu'on voyait, elle n'est pas allée vérifier...) se retourna de stupeur par tout ce vacarme et la brunette put voir que celui qui jouait aussi bien était... Elliot !

-Putain ! S'écria le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! Tu m'as foutus une de ses trouilles !

-Oh la ferme ! Rétorqua la demoiselle toute rouge. Moi je viens pour te dire que tu joues divinement bien, et toi tu m'envoies balader !Même les crétins peuvent être des petits Mozart apparemment...

-C'est qui le crétin, abrutie ?! è_é

-Oh ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! J'essaie de te complimenter là... Moi qui ai couru comme une folle pour t'entendre jouer ... Avoua-t-elle les joues légèrement roses.

-Pardon ?! Tu trouves que je joue si bien que ça ?! Demanda Elliot en rougissant.

- ?!Tiens, tu es assez mignon quand tu rougis, ça te va bien !

-?! QUOII ?! Gueula-t-il encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Doucement, ne te fais pas de films hein ! Je dis juste qu'un garçon qui rougit ça plait aux filles, rien de plus... Commenta-t-elle en se tournant pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle rougissait. Breeeef, on a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller en ville... Tu veux visiter avec moi ?...

Elliot fut légèrement attendrit par la proposition de la brunette. C'était la première fois qu'elle était "sympa" avec lui, ça lui faisait bizarre ! Enfin, le blond accepta tout de même sa proposition, et c'est ainsi qu'un troisième groupe partit vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! (oula, je m'égare là ^^"...)

_Du côté de Sophie :_

Notre petite blonde elle, visitait les locaux, il faut dire qu'elle adorait tout ce qui était recyclé, qui venait des marchés ou encore des supermarchés du genre : TARREFOUR (son magasin préféré...). Après avoir fouillé et pris tout ce qui lui semblait utile, la blondinette alla faire un tour dehors, car il y avait un terrain de basket près du gymnase. Elle courait à toute allure là-bas, tout en tenant ses poches remplies de stylos et autres matériaux quand elle aperçut Gilbert. Celui-ci jouait déjà avec évidement un ballon, car comme vous me le direz, jouer dans le vide, y'a de quoi se poser des questions... Enfin passons, le brun marquait des paniers tandis que Sophie s'approchait de lui à pas de loups. Quand elle fut assez près de lui, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit apparemment très peur au pauvre Gil' qui avait envoyé son ballon en plein dans la tête de Sophie, de peur que ce soit Break. Quand le noiraud se rendit compte de sa gaf', il s'agita dans tous les sens en désespérant pour sa pauvre amie.

Il décida tout de même de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, et pour ceci, quoi de mieux que de porter la demoiselle sur son dos. Gilbert marchait lentement pour ne pas la faire tomber, mais en même temps, assez rapidement, car en effet, celui-ci était très gêné. Tandis qu'ils étaient sur la route qui menait à l'infirmière, Sophie se réveilla, et à sa plus grande joie, elle se trouva en la compagnie du brun ténébreux, mais pas seulement, SUR SON DOS EN PLUS ! Sophie, qui s'emballait pour rien, rosit légèrement avant de faire son grand sourire de gogole dont elle avait le secret. A ce moment là, Gil' venait de remarquer que la blondinette s'était réveillée, malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'imaginait pas que la jeune fille allait lui tirer la chemise qu'il portait vers elle et qu'elle se mettrait à faire des bruit bizarres du genre "iiiiihaaa" tout en tournant le bras comme si elle avait un lasso.

-Aller, hu dada ! Disait-elle toujours son sourire collé au visage (c'est Léo ça, je vous le dit, c'est de sa faute !) tandis que le pauvre Gil' courait pour qu'elle arrête de l'étrangler.  
C'est ainsi que Gil' et Sophie visitèrent le reste des salles en courant 8D !

_Du côté d'Agathe :_

Enfin, la blonde aux poumons très développés se baladait plutôt dans les couloirs du lycée afin de ne pas trop faire rebondir ses melons. La jeune fille marchait tranquillement, quand soudain, la porte en face d'elle lui entra dans la gueule. Ça lui aurait fait un mal de chien si ses airbags ne l'avaient pas protégée, donc on peut leur dire merci... Celle qui ouvrit la porte était Ada, oui, le sosie d'Agathe, mais en pire... Les deux blondes s'en allèrent alors ensemble vers de nouveaux horizons X).

A vrai dire, leur visite fut assez simple, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur elles... Enfin passons, oulala, il est déjà 11 heures, zut je ne pourrais pas préciser leur cas, merde alors, c'est con ça... (je suis très crédible !)Bref...

_11 h, Près du portail :_

A l'heure convenue, notre grande bande se retrouva à l'entrée du lycée. Tous étaient présents, la bande d'Oz, Les folles, Ada et Vincent ainsi qu'Elliot et Léo. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils s'aperçurent que tout de même, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent Sophie sur le dos de Gilbert qui semblait épuisé. Après que nos deux malheureux leur aient raconté toute l'histoire, ils finirent par partir en ville !

_En ville:_

Notre grande bande dut prendre un peu le bus avant de se rendre dans la grande ville qui siégeait près du lycée que fréquentaient nos chers amis. Plein de boutiques longeaient les rues, au plus grand plaisir de nos demoiselles qui rêvaient éveillées. Sophie qui était légèrement déçue des boutiques, (et oui, notre blondinette aime les supermarchés...) s'amusa à danser dans la rue où l'on pouvait entendre de la musique. En entendant le tube qu'elle aimait beaucoup : "gangnam style", la jeune fille attrapa son pied puis se mit à sauter avec, sauf que cette pauvre cruche se loupa et renversa Agathe qui se prit une vitrine dans la face... Agathe allait lui en coller une, seulement, en regardant de plus près, la vitrine sur laquelle s'était crachée Agathe était un magasin de sous-vêtements, en s'en apercevant, la blonde emmena Ada avec elle, puis elles admirèrent leur boutique préférée : "Edam" ! Les autres qui en avait rien à ficher (surtout les garçons et Sophie XD) s'en allèrent plus loin.  
Célia sauta tout partout en apercevant "Desiqual" sa marque préférée de vêtements, elle s'y rendit avec Léo qui lui donnait son avis sur tous les vêtements qu'elle essayait, enfin, il ne servait pas à grand chose car quoi que la demoiselle essayait, le brun la trouvait cute et jolie... Célia finit par se décider et choisit d'acheter une robe dans les tons bleus et un petit top. Sauf que bizarrement, Célia n'avait pas assez d'argent, tiens, comme c'est curieux...

-Oh zut, je n'ai pas assez de monnaie... Que vais-je faire?... Dit-elle en faisant du coude à Léo tout en appuyant sur le fait que ses poches étaient vides (elle les lui a même montrées d'ailleurs...).

-^^ Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te passer 10 euros, cette robe valait bien la peine, tu es si jolie dedans ^^.

-Nan ?! Sérieux ?! Ne te sens pas obligé...

-Si si j'insiste, aller, on va à la caisse !

-Bon et bien merci hein ^^! Conclut la binoclarde fière de son coup.

Pendant ce temps, Alice avait foncé dans une boucherie suivie d'Oz, qui ne se décollait pas de la brune. Break s'était rendu à la boulangerie faire le plein de bonbons, tandis qu'Allisson s'était rendue à "Jeniphere" un magasin de fringues aussi. Elle était assez contente car beaucoup de choses lui avaient plu mais surtout, elles lui allaient très bien ! En sortant de la cabine, la grande allait se rendre à la caisse quand Break la surprit en train de se changer.

-Coucou miss, dis donc, ce pull te vas très bien ^^ ! Annonça-t-il

/SBAF/ Ça c'était la baffe que s'était pris le garçon car il était entré à l'intérieur de sa cabine. Allisson rougit puis ordonna a Break d'en sortir, ce que le garçon fit, de peur de finir comme quand Sharon le frappait...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sharon, celle-ci avait emmené de force Echo(Ah oui, Echo aussi était venue...) avec elle à "Sebora" pour se maquiller ainsi que se parfumer. Pendant qu'Echo la regardait et se faisait chier...

Bref, revenons à Allisson ! Notre grande fille montra tout de même quelques vêtements à Break afin qu'il lui donne son avis.

-Eh, le clown, est-ce que cette jupe m'irait bien à ton avis ?!

-Franchement ?! ... ^^

-Pfff, c'est bon je la prends pas...

-Mais non au contraire, prends la ! C'est juste que je la trouve un peu courte... Mais après tout, ça ne me pose aucun problème de te voir si légèrement habillée )=) !

- PERVERS !

/SBAF/ deuxième baffe, ils allaient devenir amis sa joue et la main d'Allisson tellement ils se rencontrait... Enfin passons, nos deux amis se rendirent donc à la caisse, mais malheureusement c'était un peu plus cher que ce qu'avait imaginé la demoiselle... La caissière alla déposé quelque chose quand Break en profita pour chuchoter à Allisson : "A trois on se tire ! Aller, un deux..." Le blandinet prit Allisson par la main puis ils s'enfuirent sous les regards médusés des autres clients et caissières.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce' tu fous ?!

-Rien, je m'échappe c'est tout ^^.

-Mais t'es complètement taré !

-^^ Oh moins c'était drôle non ?!

-... Un peu...

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent ensemble découvrir les autres boutiques qui se cachaient dans cette ville.

Pendant ce temps, Sophie qui avait trainé Gilbert avec elle était aux anges. Elle avait enfin trouvé son magasin préféré, je dirais même plus, son lieu préféré ! En effet, notre petite blonde se trouvait dans le supermarché : "TARRFOUR" accompagnée du pauvre Gil' qui ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait là... Enfin bon, la blondinette l'attrapa par le bras puis lui dit:  
-Ferme les yeux, je vais te montrer mon rayon préféré ! =D

-... (j'ai peur...) Pensait-il.

Elle le guida vers le lieux où se trouvait X puis lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ça y est Gil' tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! =D

Le brun se demandait ce que Sophie pouvait encore lui montrer de complètement stupide, et il n'eut pas tort d'y croire car la chose qu'adorait Sophie à TARREFOUR était le...

-Le papier toilette ?! ... Commenta Gil' blasé.

-Mais oui ! C'est génial non ?! 8D

-Oui... C'est extraordinaire... -' Dit Gil' d'une voix qui prouvait exactement le contraire.

-N'est-ce pas hein ?! 8D Laisse-moi t'en offrir Gil' tu en aura surement besoin ! =D

-Non non non, c'est bon, je m'en passerai, merci ... =='

-Aller ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est moi qui paie, ne sois pas gêné ^^ !

-... =='

Comme ça, Gilbert se retrouva avec un pack de papier toilette "motus" 20% moins cher et Sophie aussi par la même occasion.

De son coté, Sonia cherchait désespérément son magasin préféré, mais toujours rien... Elle suivait donc les autres dans les boutiques de vêtements mais était toujours assez tristounette, eh oui, comme les gamins, Sonia aime bouder ! Pathétique hein ?!Elle achetait quelques pitis tee-shirts mais c'est tout... Elle allait vraiment finir par pleurer si Célia ne lui avait pas fait remarquer quelque chose...

-Eh Soso, regarde ce que je vois !

La brunette se tourna puis en un instant, son expression de déprimée passa à un vrai visage en extase. Ça y est, elle l'avait trouvé, son lieu divin, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne le lâcherait pas, c'est suuur !

-Quoi ?! Sérieux, y'a la "FLAC" ici ?! Remarqua Elliot.

-FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAC ! Répéta Sonia en pure adoration.

A peine l'eut-elle dit, qu'elle fonça dedans sans attendre les autres. Célia l'arrêta tout de même dans sa foulée et proposa de se donner rendez-vous quelque part après, car même si on ne dirait pas, il était quand même assez tard !

-On pourrait se retrouver tous ensemble dans un resto ?! Proposa Oz.

-BUPHALO GRILL ! S'exclama Alice qui comme vous le savez adore la viande... *u*

-PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Proposa Sonia qui adorait les restaurants italiens. *Q*

-Moi aussi je suis pour italien, commenta Allisson, là-bas y'a des lasagnes ! *Q*

-LASAAAAAAAAAAAGNE ! Dit joyeusement Célia. *O*

- Eh ! On peut aller à "Flunsh" 8D ! Demanda Sophie.

-Putain, Sophiiiiiie ! Tu casses le délire là, merde ! è_é ! Se plaignit Allisson.

-Ouais,continua la petite brune en plus Flunsh c'est...

-C'est trop bon 8D !

tout le monde : =='

-Et du japonais ?! Ça vous irait =) ?! Proposa Break tout enthousiaste.

-... Pourquoi pas ?!

C'est ainsi que tout le monde vota pour Japonais et que Sonia put aller à la "FLAC" ^^. Elliot et Léo y allèrent aussi, car là-bas, on trouve tout : livres, CDs, films, jeux vidéo etc... Notre petite brune se dirigea dans le rayon manga, et Sonia n'aime pas modérer le nombre d'articles qu'elle prend, donc évidement, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle en prenne beaucoup... Après 15 bonnes minutes de visionnage de TOUTES les étagères de mangas, Sonia se dirigea vers la musique et les jeux vidéo (et non, c'était pas fini X) ) ! Enfin, quand elle eut vraiment fini, elle se dirigea vers la caisse (et non, Sonia n'est pas une délinquante comme Allisson et Break, non non !) accompagnée de sa GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDE pille de mangas adorés.

- X euros et X centimes s'il vous plait. Demanda aimablement la caissière.

-Euh oui voila :

-Hum, désolée mais il manque encore 5 euros...

-Quoi ? Sérieux ?! Mais c'est pas possible j'avais tout bien compté !

- ^^' ...

-Et vous pourriez pas accepter juste pour cette fois, pour moi ?! Dit Sonia en essayant de charmer la caissière avec sa pose Kawaii dont elle avait le secret.

-Non !

Zut ! La technique de Sonia n'avait pas marché cette fois, bizarre ! Si si, ça marche normalement, je vous jure ! Bref, la demoiselle soupirait à l'idée de sacrifier l'un de ses trésors, mais bon, c'était la sentence... Elle s'apprêtait donc à en poser un quand soudain, la personne derrière elle posa les 5 euros dont elle avait besoin. La caissière le regarda puis la personne rajouta :

-C'est bien les 5 euros qu'il manquait non ?!

La brunette reconnut la voix de l'individu, c'était une voix assez grave, au ton colérique et glacial. La demoiselle se retourna et s'aperçut qu'en effet, la personne qui l'avait aidée n'était autre qu'Elliot Nightray. De cette façon elle put acheter tous les mangas qu'elle voulait puis s'en aller. Mais avant cela, Sonia attendit tout de même Elliot pour le remercier (non, non, malgré les apparences, Sonia est quelqu'un de poli, et ouais !). Elle remarqua que le garçon avait acheté quelques CDs ainsi qu'un livre. Quand il eut fini ses achats, la petite brune s'empressa de le suivre.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as dépannée ?

-Réponds à ma question !

-Toi d'abord !

-è_é Tu sais que t'es une vraie chipie ?!

-Tiens donc ?! Première information.

-... Bon quoi ?! Tu vas me suivre encore combien de temps ?!

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, voir plus !

-...C'est bon je t'ai juste dépannée, oublie ça ! Maintenant barre toi.

-Hum... Enfin merci ! Grâce à toi j'ai pu acheter un magnifique Yaoi ! Merci ^/^

-Euh... C'est pas les mangas où y'a deux mecs ensembles ?! ...

-SIIIII ! Tu en lis toi aussi ?! =D

-Tu rigoles, je ne lirais jamais ça ! è/o/é"

-... Ça te dégoute c'est ça ?!

-NON ! Mais je trouve ça choquant !

-... Je déteste les homophobes, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils ont contre les gays.

-... D'ailleurs... pour toi et Allisson... c'est vrai ?! ...

-Non, rassuré ?! Hin, t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas que des garçons comme toi m'aiment ! )=)

- ! è/é" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Oh rien, laisse tomber, viens faut rejoindre les autres ! =P

Voila comment tout le monde se retrouva au restaurant Japonais. Mais encore une fois j'ai oublié de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pour notre cheeeeeeeeeeer Vincent (hum hum). Donc, celui-ci avait fait un scandale dans une literie, à vrai dire, le blondinet avait dormi 2 HEURES sur l'un des lits. Les responsables avaient fini par le réveiller en croyant que c'était un SDF (il faut dire qu'il leur ressemble X) ...) . Après son sommeil, Vincent emporta un matelas avec pour seul "argument" : " je vous l'empreinte, je reviendrai demain, là je vais faire un p'tit somme'". Donc voila comment s'était passé son après-midi. Notre bande se retrouvait donc à l'intérieur et s'apprêtait à manger les délicieux plats. Les seules personnes à plaindre dans cette histoire sont leurs voisins de tables ainsi que les serveurs...

_à suivre...  
_

* * *

Voila voila, si j'ai changer les noms des magazins c'est à cause des droit d'auteur désoler ^^' ! Mais juste en précision, la "FLAC" c'est la FNAC ^^ (PS : si vous avez d'autre diffucultées à reconnaître les noms, laisser moi un message.) Mais dabord, une review pleas ! =D


	5. sushi et rangement

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes de continuer à me lire, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, j'épsère que la suite de cette fic' vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Sushi et rangement**_

Nos chers compagnons étaient don, comme prévu, allé manger dans un restaurant Japonais qu'avait gentiment proposé Break. Mais je pense que personne ne s'était attendu à une telle catastrophe...  
la serveuse : Bonjour, vous avez décidé ?!

Alice : C'est de la viande les sushis ?!

Oz : Non, pas exactement Alice... Bref, je vais prendre des nouilles moi !

Sophie : Héhé, on comprend pourquoi alors héhé ! *_Avoua la blondinette en affichant une tête de gogole.*_

Célia : Sophie, va te couler dans les toilettes ok ? ^^

Sonia : TOILETTES ?! OU CA, OU CA ?!

Break : Dis-moi Allisson, tu ne voudrais pas prendre un sushi au thon, tu devrais aimer ça ! ^^

Allisson : Je vais te le faire manger par les narines ton sushi de merde !

Sharon : BREAK ! On ne dit PAS ça à une jeune FILLE !

la serveuse : S'il vous plait... ^^"

Ils finirent par tous passer leur commande, mais ce n'était que le début d'un gros bordel...

Sonia et Sophie se mirent à chanter "wesh wesh makis, y'a pas de sushis" deux fois. Ensuite, Elliot qui était blasé, engueula la brunette car il trouvait ça honteux, tandis que Sophie essayait d'apprendre la chanson à Gil' qui était à côté d'elle. Pour les faire taire, Célia attrapa un sushi qui était dans l'assiette que la serveuse "transportait" puis l'envoya sur Sophie. La blondinette eut quand même la chance de l'éviter, mais ce que venait de faire Célia était encore pire...

Sophie : Putain, TU VIENS DE GASPILLER UN PAUVRE SUSHI ! T'AS PAS HONTE ?! UN SUSHI PUTAIN ! ET PUIS MÊME, TU GASPILLES PAS, C'EST TOUT !

Sophie se leva de sa chaise puis se mit à quatre pattes afin d'aller chercher ce si précieux sushi que notre malheureuse Célia lui avait jeté. Il avait roulé en dessous d'une table, donc évidement, notre Sophinette qui n'en à rien à branler, s'y rendit sans gène.

Sophie : Oh madame, jolie culotte ! Eh Agathe, viens voir ! 8D

Agathe : J'arrive ! Je fonce !

La dame : Ah ! AU VIOOOOL !

Sophie ramassa de justesse le sushi puis sortit de la table afin de ne pas se prendre un coup de pied venant de cette folle (la dame hein). Elle se releva puis cogna cinq fois son verre avec sa fourchette afin d'obtenir l'attention de toutes les personnes de la salle.

Sophie : Votre attention ! A qui appartient ce sushi s'il vous plait ?! Je l'ai ramassé exprès pour ne pas gaspiller et pour que vous puissiez manger un peu plus ! Il était par terre, mais maintenant, il est en sécurité ^^ . Alors ?! Qui est l'heureux chanceux ?

Les gens de la salle observaient la petite blonde en se demandant quel était son problème, pendant que les autres de sa table se tordaient de rire. Léo se leva à son tour puis fit comme Sophie, sauf que lui, annonçait une autre nouvelle...

Léo :Oyez oyez, nous vendons cette blondinette légèrement attardée pour le prix extrêmement bas de 45 centimes! Qui veut?

Un grand blanc s'installa. Tout le monde fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, puis les gens continuèrent de manger, assez difficilement...

Sophie : Eh, pourquoi personne ne s'est levé ?! C'est bas 45 centimes ! ='(

Allisson : Je confirme, c'est dommage...

Célia : Enfaite c'est juste que ton répertoire n'est pas très rempli... ^^

Sonia : Je dirais même plus, tu n'as pas d'amis 8D ! T'es SAF (sans amis fixes...) ma vielle!

Break : Oh ma pauvre, tu deviens comme Gilbert ^^. Comme je te plains!

Gilbert : TT_TT Personne ne m'aime ! Je suis un minable ! BOUHOUHOUHOU !

Sophie : Moi je t'aime Gil' ! =D

Un gros blanc s'installa encore entre notre grande bande.

Sonia : Demain le soleil se lèvera à 8 heures, ensuite il prendra sa douche à 8H05 et à 8H16, il ira prendre son petit déjeuner. =D

Tous les autres : ?! WTF ?!

Sonia : Y'avait rien à dire alors j'ai brisé le silence avec un phrase de Very bad blagues ! 8D  
Oz : Bref, et sinon, on fera quoi demain ?! =)

Sophie : Héhé, on va violer un chat héhé.

Gilbert : AH NON, PAS UN CHAT ! TToTT"

Elliot : MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

Sonia : Pff, rabats-joie... -'

Agathe : Ada, tu veux qu'on retourne en ville toutes les deux demain ?! ^^

Ada : Bien sûr , Agatha-chan ^^.

Break : Donc Ada et Agathe reviendront en ville demain c'est ça ?! Et nous, on fait quoi ? Perso, j'ai pas trop envie de retourner en ville moi...

Célia : Moi non plus... A part si c'est pour faire un truc tous ensemble !

Léo : Y'a p'tètre un cinéma ?

Sonia : ! Mais évidement, comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! Bravo Léo, super !

Les autres : ?

Sonia *s'adresse aux autres folles (Célia, Allisson, Agathe et Sophie)* : Réfléchissez, qu'est-ce qu'on fait tout le temps quand vous venez chez moi ?!

Sophie : ! ON FAIT DES FILMS ! =D

Sonia : Bingo ! =)

Célia : Oh ouii ! Trop bien comme idée, génial ! Zy-va, demain on fait ça ! =D

Agathe : La chance, j'aurais voulu le faire aussi, c'est marrant ! ='(

Allisson : Ouais, mais bon, c'est la vie...

Vincent : Euh... mais comment on fera ?! On va quand même pas filmer dans les salles de cours...

Célia : Nan, dans la cours (jardin) !

Sharon : Mais, il y aura d'autres gens, ils vont se foutre de notre gueule !

Sonia : Bah on les emmerde ! =D

Oz : Mais on n'a jamais fait ça nous ...

Allisson : On vous montrera, de toute façon c'est pas compliqué ! Roh et puis, je vous en pose des questions ?! Vous verrez bien, faites pas chier ! è_é

Break : Ne discutons pas, sinon ça va mal finir... ^^'

Gilbert : Alors on fait comme ça ?! Demain on va se filmer ?!

Break : Très belle déduction mon cher Gilbert ! Tu t'améliores ! )=)

Sophie : T'as vu, notre Gilounet est intelligent ! 8D

Gilbert : Pourquoi tout le monde se fout de ma gueuuuuule ! TT_TT

Vincent : Moi je t'aime grand-frère ! =D

Sophie : Moi auss...

Tout le monde (sauf Gil') : TA GUEULE SOPHIE !

Gilbert : ... -/-"

Après leur repas, la pauvre serveuse vint leur donner l'addition qui faisait juste X euros et Y centimes (seulement...). Et donc évidemment, la galère recommença...

Sharon : Oh, zut, je suis toute décoiffée, quelle horreur...

Célia : Tiens donc, moi aussi, que vais-je faire ?

Sonia : Ce qui ne change pas trop de d'hab'... Mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas mieux là... olala, si ça continu j'aurais la même coupe que Barma et Célia, ça ne va pas du tout !

Sophie : Allons nous coiffer !

Allisson : Bonne idée !

Agathe, Alice, Echo et Ada : On arrive...

A peine étaient-elles sorties de la salle à manger, que la bande de demoiselles se dépêcha de s'échapper hors du restaurant... Ce qui laissa bien les garçons en plan... Mais ils comprirent (certains...) assez rapidement la tactique des filles puis firent de même.

Break : Oh, un placard ! )=) *dit-il en entrant dedans mais bizarrement, il n'en sortit pas... étrange non ?!*  
Oz se tourna vers Elliot et Léo afin de leur chuchoter un truc du genre : "à 3 on se casse ok ?!". Les trois compères firent comme leur avait proposé le blondinet afin de s'échapper à leur tour.

Après, il ne restait plus que Gilbert et Vincent, enfin, Echo était tout de même revenue afin de ramener son maître toujours aussi dans les vapes, laissant ainsi notre larbin préféré, j'ai nommé Gil' le minable, tout seul ! =D En effet, cet abruti devait payer le repas de Alice, Oz, Break, ... bref, beaucoup de personne quoi... Quand ce blaireau (cette fois c'est bien un blaireau ! XD) eut fini de payer pour toute cette troupe, il alla rejoindre ses "amis" qui l'attendaient dehors avec un grand sourire (surtout Break).

Plus tard, comme il était quand même 21H30 (bon je sais, c'est pas très tard mais bon...) ils décidèrent de rentrer au lycée afin de ne pas se faire passer un savon par les surveillants. Malheureusement pour eux, Lottie les attendait devant le portail avec un visage pour le moins, pas très sympathique...

Lottie : Alors, on s'est bien amusés ?! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?!

Sharon : J'avoue que ce n'est pas une très bonne heure de couchage pour une lady...

Oz : Mais, il est encore super tôt, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

Lottie : Vraiment ?! Mais pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il est écrit dans le règlement intérieur ?! Si quelqu'un l'a lu...

Léo : Article 21, il est interdit de sortir du lycée pendant la semaine ainsi que de rentrer plus tard qu'à 21H le week-end.

Lottie : Exactement ! Donc maintenant vous allez tous filer vous coucher, et puis demain, vous serez punis ! è_é

Alice et Sonia : J'y suis pour rien je vous jure, c'est eux qui m'ont forcée à venir, je suis innocente !

Lottie : Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Alors fichez le camp, dans vos chambres !

La soirée était donc déja terminée pour nos très chers gens ! Dommage hein ! En plus, le lendemain, toute la bande allait être punie... Mais qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire ?! Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

_Dimanche (le lendemain) :_

-QUOI ?! ON VA FAIRE LE MENAGE ?!

-C'est ça ! N'avez vous pas remarquécomment l'établissement était sale? Et bien aujourd'hui c'est l'occasion de nettoyer votre cher lycée auquel vous tenez tellement.

-Et on doit faire quoi au clair ? Demanda Alice, perplexe.

-Alors vous aller former des groupes de deux et un de trois, ensuite je vais vous attribuer votre mission.

Voici comment tout le monde se mit : Oz et Alice, Gil' et Sophie (qui l'avait entrainé de force), Agathe et Ada, Elliot et Léo, Vincent et Echo, Sharon et Sonia et le dernier groupe : Break, Allisson et Célia. Chacun s'était vu attribué une mission légèrement casse-pied, et en déduisait que l'après-midi qu'ils avaient prévu la veille serait reporté à un autre jour... C'est ainsi que tout le monde se mit au travail, car plus vite ils auraient fini, plus vite ils pourraient se reposer...

_Du coté d'Echo et Vincent :_

Le blondinet et sa servante s'étaient fait attribué de nettoyer le jardin ainsi que la cour. Malheureusement, le garçon aux yeux vairons ramassa trois feuilles puis s'endormit, laissant la pauvre Echo galérer toute seule. Elle soufflait déjà à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de tout le travail de son maître ainsi que du sien, surtout qu'à la base, elle ne voulait jamais sortir en ville. La petite blandinette n'aimait pas trop la population, tout contact avec le monde était assez difficile, surtout qu'elle n'était pas très bavarde. Elle avait toujours vécu seule, sans beaucoup d'amis, mais cela lui suffisait, car après tout, à ses yeux, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une brindille. De légères larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais elle les stoppa en se les essuyant rapidement.

-Si Monsieur Vincent me voit ainsi...

-Et bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fera si il te voit comme ça ?!

La demoiselle se retourna en vitesse de peur que la personne qui ait prononcé ces mots soit son maître. Mais elle remarqua à sa plus grande "joie" que ce n'était pas lui, il fallait dire que physiquement ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, et les voix aussi étaient différentes... Celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole était perché sur un arbre. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui cachaient son deuxième œil rouge, ils formaient d'ailleurs d'adorables petites oreilles de chats. Ses vêtements étaient assez originaux : de grosses pattes entouraient ses bras, il portait un collier à grelot et la touche finale, des "cuissardes" noires. Le tout faisait plutôt mignon. Le jeune homme descendit de son arbre puis s'approcha de la petite blandinette.

-Ce flemmard ne veut même pas t'aider ?! C'est minable comme attitude !

-N'insultez pas messire Vincent ! Il fait juste une sieste, hier nous sommes rentrés tard, il est normal qu'il soit fatigué.

-Et il te laisse faire le sale boulot ?! Tu trouves ça normal peut-être ?! Un garçon ne devrait pas faire pleurer une fille aussi mignonne que toi !

Sur le coup, Echo rougit à ne plus pouvoir arrêter. Elle essaya de se cacher le visage grâce à ses grosses manches, mais la demoiselle était déjà cramée. Le garçon sourit, il s'approcha d'elle, Echo recula mais afin qu'elle ne parte pas, le brun la serra contre lui.

-Mais que faites-vous ?! Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi rose.

-Echo, ça fait déjà depuis le collège qu'on se connait, et tu ne m'as encore jamais tutoyé ! Aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'avais dit l'année dernière ?!

La jeune fille rougit de nouveau puis serra le brun à son tour.

-Chechir...

_Du côté de Sharon et Sonia_ :

-Eh, Sonia, viens voir ce que je vois ! C'est juste trop KAWAII !

Depuis un moment, leur groupe n'avait pas avancé car premièrement Sharon adorait observé ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre du côté d'Echo et de Chechir, et puis évidement Sonia qui détestait le ménage, chantait des chansons. Et ouais, quel groupe franchement... Elles devaient se charger des couloirs et des rampes d'escalier, ce qui était déjà plutôt mal parti...

-Bon sérieux j'arrête ! Commença Sharon. On va vraiment se mettre au boulot parce qu'on a beaucoup de travail et que si on finit pas tout à temps on va vraiment nous coller !

-Pff, je peux pas supporter de faire le ménage ! Encore si ils nous avaient mises pour laver les WC, ça aurait pu le faire, mais là je jette carrément l'éponge ! Répondit la brunette.

-Eh ! Chanter c'est pas dur du tout pour toi, alors le ménage l'est encore plus !

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport... -'

-Roh ! Mais tu me fais chier à la fin ! Tu veux pas t'y mettre ?! Eh bin c'est moi qui vais t'y forcer ! Maintenant travail esclave ! Fit Sharon d'un ton menaçant et d'une aura dangereuse.

- Je suis sado-maso, ça ne me gène pas d'être mal traitée ! )=) *niark niark* Ça t'en bouche un coin hein ?! Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant hein ?!

-... Euh... ouais... Et sinon, tu aimes le jus d'orange ? ... ^^'

-Haha, tu détournes le sujet, c'est une attitude très M ça !

-O_O

La petite brune continua donc à lui parler de son merveilleux pouvoir avec lequel elle pouvait savoir si la personne était plus branchée S ou M. Sharon elle était plus blasée qu'autre chose jusqu'au moment où Sonia parla de fouets et d'éventails... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite...

_Du côté d'Allisson, Célia et Break :_

-Oula... Sharon à toujours été comme ça ?

-Que voulez-vous, c'est une sadique qui aime frapper avec des éventails en papier, faut pas lui en vouloir. ^^

-Ouais mais là... Ça deviens carrément gore sérieux... =='

Dans leur coin, le groupe de trois qui devait ranger la bibliothèque avait entendu à peu près toute la conversation des deux demoiselles, il fallait dire que la discrétion n'était pas vraiment leur truc... De plus, nos trois compères n'avaient pas vraiment avancé dans leur travail car chacun faisait des truc différents. Par exemple, quand Célia remettait un livre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire le résumé ainsi que quelques chapitres... Break lui, se goinfrait comme à sa grande habitude de sucreries, et Allisson ruminait parce qu'elle se faisait chier et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler.

-Eh ! Venez on fait pas ce qu'on doit faire 8D ! Proposa Break.  
-Wo, t'es un rebelle toi ! Se moqua Allisson.

-Ouais t'a raison ! On est pas des chiens !Ajouta Célia

-Ca dépend pour qui... Rajouta Break en visant Allisson

-Répète un peu espèce de EFFNLFQMJFQJM.

-Très joli mot ^^ ! Commenta Célia.

-GRRRR !

Afin qu'Allisson n'explose pas, et qu'elle ne se mette pas a envoyer les livres des étagères que Célia avait déjà commencé à ranger, ils se mirent vraiment au travail...

_Du coté de Sophie et Gilbert :_

-Hé hé, t'as une tache !

-Ou ça ?

-PISTACHE ! Héhé 8D ! Fit Sophie en lui faisant une pichenette.

Le minable pauvre Gil' avait eu le MALHEUR de se mettre avec Sophie... Et ouais, pas de chance hein ?! En plus, Lottie leur avait demandé de faire la vaisselle ainsi que de nettoyer la salle à manger, mais tout ce que Sophie trouvait de mieux à faire était de mettre de la mousse sur le visage du brun ainsi que de lui faire des blagues stupides dont je vous laisse imaginer le genre...

-Sérieux Sophie, faudrait p'tètre qu'on travaille parce que là...

-Alors travaille, toi ! =D

-Mais aide-moi... -'

-Mais je veux pas moi ! =D

-Et si on a une heure de colle ?! =='

-Je dirais que c'est toi qui voulait pas travailler et qui m'a gênée pendant tout ce temps ! Bonne idée non ? =D

-Ça se fait pas ! ToT"

-Je sais =) ! Mais comme j'aime bien te voir faire cette tête de blaireau, je vais quand même t'aider à laver UNE petite cuillère ! Alors, heureux ?! =D

-Très... TT_TT

_Le soir :_

Lottie : Hum, c'est potable, vous avez assez bien travaillé.

Oz : Comment ça potable ?! C'est énooooorme ce qu'on à fait ! Pour nettoyer un truc aussi sale que ça il aurait fallu une semaine ! Alors ce qu'on a fait, c'est juste incroyable !

Sophie : Oui, en plus on a beaucoup bossé nous !

Gilbert : J'AI beaucoup bossé ! -*'

Lottie : Bref, maintenant j'espère que vous respecterez les horaires sinon la sanction sera pire ! Vous pouvez aller manger.

_A la cantine :_

Allisson : Chouette, on mange des pattes au beurre, j'aime les pattes au beurre !

Sonia : Sérieux ?! J'espère qu'ils ont aussi du piment d'Espelette, j'aime le piment d'Espelette.

Célia : Ce sont des pattes avec un peu de jambon ?

Allisson : Non, juste des pattes, et du beurre. Que ça colle, j'aime quand ça colle.

Oz : Vous nous faites un sketch ou quoi là ?!

Sophie : Mais non, c'est un passage dans very bad blague : "quand on est présentateur d'émission de cuisine" ! Youtube est ton ami ! X)

Agathe : Mais youtube c'est pas un site internet ?! Comment il peut être son ami ?! ... ^^'  
Célia : ...Va te coucher... -'

Elliot : Ouais, bonne idée...

Alice : Pff, pourquoi il ont pas mis de la viande avec ! C'est bon la viande ! è_é

Sharon : Mais réjouissez-vous ! En dessert nous avons une "Charlotte aux fraises" !

Allisson : Non elle est en plastique...

Break : Il aurait pu mettre du thon en accompagnement, tu ne trouves pas ça dommage Allisson ?!)=)

Allisson : PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME FAIRE CHIER AVEC TON THON DE MERDE ?!

Vincent : Dit le encore plus fort s'il te plait, je pense qu'on a pas bien entendu.

Echo : Hum, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un... Il s'appelle Chechir et c'est...

Sharon : SON PETIT-AMI ! )=)

Echo : °/°" Mais non pas du tout !

Chechir : Enchanté, je m'appelle Chechir. ^^

Sonia : Alors Echo, comme ça on aime les bruns aussi ?!

Célia : T'aimes les bruns maintenant ?! -'

Sonia : Pas en amour, juste en amitié. D'ailleurs, un jour les bruns gouverneront le monde muahaha ! Sache aussi que dans ma famille de bruns j'ai déjà Alice et Léo. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? =)

Elliot : Tu fais parti de son truc bizarre Léo ? =="

Léo : Bah oui, puisque je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle. Un jour les bruns seront les rois du monde, *niark niak* !

Elliot : Ils font peur...

Célia : Complètement d'accord... -'

Chechir : Ok, je veux bien faire parti de votre famille ! =)

Gilbert : E-Et moi, je peux venir ?...

Sonia, Alice, Léo et Chechir : ... Non, pas toi !

Gilbert : TToTT Je suis rejeté par tout le monde c'est affreux !

Sophie : Si tu veux, tu peux rejoindre mon groupe de "Blaireaux-de-la-life-rejetés-par-tout-le-monde-qui-font-pitié-et-qui-puent" ! 8D

Gilbert : "Et qui puent" ? =="

Célia et Allisson : Bah oui, t'a pas vu qu'elle attirait les mouches ?! =D

Sharon : Bref, que diriez-vous de manger notre bon plat. ^^

Break : Ouais en plus c'est des pattes au beurre, et Allisson aime les pattes au beurres. ^u^

Allisson : -* Putain frappez le où je m'en chargerait personnellement !

Sharon : Je vais le faire ! ^^

Break : Oh non, pas vous mademoiselle ! O_O"

Sharon : Si si, j'insiste ! ^^

/SBAF/ et une grosse raclée pour Break, une ! Bref, après avoir bien mangé leurs délicieuses pattes au beurres, nos chers compères se rendirent dans leurs chambres, car le lendemain, les cours reprenaient...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre, à très bientôt pour deux foix plus de plaisir ! Laisse un com's s'il te plait =3


	6. honte

Hey hey ! Me revoila pour vous postez la suite de cette fille qui part vraiment en cacaouettes ! Aussi, j'aimerais vous prévenir que ce chapitre contiendra un peu de chose perverses (n'est-ce pas Sonia ?!) non pas du sexe, mais des choses légèrement... 'Fin vous verrez bien aussi ! Alors maintenant bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**honte**

Le lendemain, nos chères compagnons, qui avaient perdu l'habitude de se lever (et ouais, en deux jours, quand même) se dépêchèrent afin d'arriver à temps au petit-déjeuner et ainsi ne pas louper les cours (ce serait mieux nan ?!). Aujourd'hui les élèves avaient cours de musique en première heure, heureusement d'ailleurs, car trop s'épuiser dès le matin... Leur professeur, qui soit dit en passant était une femme, s'appelais Alyss Abyss et ressemblais de très près à Alice, mais en plus mature (à prendre comme vous le voulez)...  
Mademoiselle Alyss les laissa entrer puis en remarquant que les élèves étaient à peu près tous endormis, fit un sourire suspect carrément flippant... Elle attrapa alors une guitare électrique, la brancha à une enceinte, puis joua comme une folle un morceau de rock afin d'éveiller toute la classe. Les pauvres élèves étaient déjà devenus sourds, à leurs age, pas de chance hein... La prof' finit sa chanson puis leurs indiqua le programme de cette année, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment les enchanter, enfin tous à part Célia et Sonia, nos deux fannes de rock.

Ce fut un vrai soulagement pour notre bande de sortir de ce terrible cours de musique, surtout pour Vincent, car le pauvre avait eu la bonne mauvaise idée de s'asseoir le plus près de l'enceinte... Enfin, maintenant nos folles préférées avaient cours de philosophie avec leur professeur principal j'ai nommé : Levis Baskerville.

Enfin, un cours, c'était encore du blabla sur tout ce qui allait ce passer dans l'année, ce qui d'ailleur en interressa plus d'un !

M. Levis : Bien, Maintenant que vous savez ce que nous étudierons cette année, je vais vous parler du thème principale qui est une classe de mer.

Tous le monde : HOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

M. Levis : ...j'aurais du m'en douter... Donc, là-bas, vous aurez le choix entre trois activités, le surf, le catamaran et la planche à voile. Vous aur...

Tous le monde : SURF !

M. Levis : ...Vous aurez aussi le dernier jour, l'occasion de choisir une autre activité découverte que vous n'avez pas pu faire pendant le séjour. Sachez aussi que si vous faites surf, vous devrez y aller et revenir en VTT. )=)

Break : M'sieur, et on y mange bien là-bas ?

M. Levis : Oui, c'est délicieux !

Allisson : Et on y va quand ?

M. Levis : En mars.

Tous le monde : PFFF, fait chier, c'est dans longtemps !

M. Levis : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Qu'on partent demain ? Bref, maintenant nous allons vraiment commencer nos cours alors sortez vos cahiers.

Les élèves s'accomplirent, puis le prof' posa ça question : "Avez-vous une idée de ce que peu être le vide ?!". Break se dépêcha alors de sortir une feuille blanche et la brandir vers Levis en ajoutant un petit : " C'est ça !". La classe entière rigola et commença à proposer des idées toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres...

Alice : C'est quand notre ventre est pas remplis !

Célia et Léo : C'est le néant !

Allisson : Bah, c'est quand y'a rien quoi, oh et puis faites pas chier vous avec vos questions de merde.

Sonia : C'est ta mère ! =D

Elliot : C'est quand on perd un combat !

Oz : C'est l'Abyss.

Agathe : C'est quand notre poitrine ne rebondis pas.

Sharon : C'est quand nos sentiments ne sont pas réciproquent !

Sophie : Héhé ! =D

Bonne réponse Sophie, en effet le vide c'est bien le "héhé" halala, qu'elle cultivée celle-là. Le professeur qui était blasé, les laissa sortir quand la sonnerie retentit, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal pour lui...

Pendant la récréation, notre bande discutait de ce qu'ils feraient en classe de mer.

Célia : Eh dites, qui va faire surf pour la classe de mer ?!

Sophie, Agathe, Oz, Elliot et Echo : Moi je vais faire ça !

Ada : Oh Agathe, on ne sera pas ensemble pour le catamaran alors ?! ='( *snif*

Oz : Tient Alice, tu ne voulais pas faire surf à la base ?

Alice : Moi c'est comme Sonia et Allisson, j'aime pas le VTT donc on va faire planche à voile. Et puis comme ça on va pouvoir faire chier la tête d'algue ! héhé (à force de rester avec Sophie, nos chères compères ont pris ses attitudes...) . )=)

Gilbert : TToTT Oz, aides-moi !

Sophie : Héhé, tu va tomber de ta planche à voile comme une merde ! =D

les autres : ... *et c'est elle qui dit ça...*

La cloche retentit, Sonia sautillait sur elle-même à l'idée d'entrer dans cette matière qu'elle allait désormais adorer. Elle se mit d'ailleurs bien devant en affichant un grand sourire de sadique-gogole-qui-le-fait-exprès-en-mode-Sophie afin que le prof' la remarque. Notre pauvre Rufus Barma, soupira déjà en l'apercevant, et oui, cette année allait être dure...

-Bonjour Ru-ru ! Dit Joyeusement (avec un J majuscule s'il vous plait) Sonia en entrant en classe.

La brunette eut comme seule réponse un grognement qui la satisfaisait déjà. Quand ils furent tous installés, il demanda à Sonia d'aller tout au fond toute seule (trop la classe pélo...). Ah, pas si bête le prof', il évitait ainsi de souffrir en la regardant, tellement elle était petite, bonne idée. Le restant du cours fut assez normal.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent joyeusement en cours d'art plastique avec pour professeur la mère de Sharon. Elle les laissa se placer comme ils le souhaitaient à des tables de 5 ce qui donna ça : Sharon, Célia, Léo, Sophie et Gilbert. Alice, Allisson, Sonia, Elliot et Break. Agathe, Ada, Oz, Echo et Chechir. et enfin il y avait une table près de la prof' où se tenait Lily et Philip (les fayots) et Vincent (le blaireau). La table de Sharon c'est-à-dire-la-table-des-chous-chous-intellectuels (pourquoi Gil est à la table alors? XD) s'occupaient tous de quelque chose : Sharon se brossait les cheveux, Léo lisait, Célia dessinait et Sophie faisait chier Gilbert, comme tout le temps. Celle d'Agathe ne faisait pas grand chose : Agathe et Ada comme à leurs habitudes, parlaient de truc dont je ne trouve même pas nécessaire de vous racontez, Chechir amusait Echo et Oz parlait tout seul(Squizoooooooo!). Mais le plus intéressant se passait tout de même à la table d'Allisson, en voyant qui y était, on se doutait qu'il y aurait du bruit...

Break se goinfrait de bonbons (non, pas les siens Agathe...)Alice faisait un barbecue avec du papier. Décidément notre petite brune aura trop regarder Koh-Lanta... Sinon Allisson s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds sous la table à Elliot qui était en face d'elle pendant que Sonia s'amusait à dessiner un dinosaure. Elliot qui n'en pouvait plus, se leva en criant sur la grande sous les regards choqués de ses camarades.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS ARRETER DE ME DONNER DES COUPS DE PIEDS MERDE ?! CHERCHE SUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, MAIS PAS M...

-Tu as un problème Elliot ? Demanda la prof'

-Mais c'est Allisson qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter ! Dit-il en boudant.

-Oh, pauvre chou... Rajoutèrent Sonia, Léo, Break et Oz en coeur.

-Allisson, je te prierais d'arrêter de taquiner ton ami, s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est très tentant mais essayes de te retenir !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, ça ne se reproduira plus )=).

Après ce léger accident, tout le monde se mit à traiter Elliot de tapette et de tout pleins de trucs. Sonia elle, était toujours à fond dans son dessin de dinosaure, elle faisait bien tous les détails quand soudain quelque chose vint l'interrompre. Elle demanda alors l'attention de toute sa table puis leur demanda de l'aide :

-Eh, est-ce que quelqu'un sait dessiner une queue ?

Tout le monde la regarda en se demandant à quoi pensait la brunette, ils savaient qu'elle était perverse mais à ce point... Sonia s'aperçut de sa gaffe et reprit sa question toute rouge de honte, sauf que ce qu'elle dit n'arrangea pas la situation...

-Mais non, pas cette queue-la è/é"" ! La queue qui pendouille ! Euh..

.  
Allisson se cogna la tête contre la table tellement elle rigolait tandis que Break s'étouffait avec sa sucette car il était dans le même état qu'Allisson. Alice elle regardait bizarrement la petite brune puis quand elle eut enfin compris, elle rougit puis rigola à son tour. Elliot lui, était désespéré de la gaffe de Sonia et essayant de cacher son gène. La brunette (Sonia) étant complètement rouge, se cacha sous la table, morte de honte. Break en profita alors pour raconter cet évènement aux autres tables, pour enfin arriver aux oreilles de... de qui ?!

-Sonia, tu ne sais pas dessiner de queue ?!

-Mais casse-toi Vincent, je t'ai rien demandé ! è/é""

-Tu sais, c'est assez simple, aller, je vais t'aider.

-Putain mais barres-toi sac à merde !

-Que dessines-tu Sonia ?! Demanda la prof' qui venait d'arriver.

-Mais rien, rien du tout è/é""

-Aller, laisses-moi voir !

-C'est personnel, et je le trouve honteux...

-Y'a de quoi ! Rajouta Break toujours en train de rire.

-S'il te plait, je te jure que je ne me moquerai pas !

La brunette essaya à tout prix de cacher le dessin quand Vincent lui arracha des mains et le montra à la prof', je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Derrière toute la classe se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire quand Sophie se mit à glousser comme une chèvre, donnant un aspect encore plus comique. Shelly rendit le dessin à Sonia en restant de marbre sans laisser de commentaire. La petite brune était désormais fichée à vie...

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Sonia sortit à toute allure hors de la salle pour aller se réfugier à la cantine sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

-Pff, tu n'oseras plus jamais entrer en cours d'art plastique. Commenta Célia.

-Héhé, tu deviens comme Gilbert et moi, une minable ! 8D

-TToTT Plutôt crever que de te ressembler Sophie... Je t'en supplie Sharon, dit à ta mère que c'est Vincent qui l'a dessinée et pas moi !

-Hihi, de toute façon je suis sure quelle se doute bien que ce n'est pas toi. Enfin je lui dirais quand même.

-On a quoi comme cours cet aprèm' ? Demanda Chechir.

-Français, techno, anglais et maths. Répondit Léo toujours l'emplois du temps entre les mains.

-Maths... Brrrr... J'en ai froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser... Avoua Oz en frissonnant.

-En même temps, qui aime les maths ?!Ironisa Allisson.

-Bah m...

-A part Léo -!? Le coupa notre petite brune préférée.

-Moi ! 8D

-Oui mais toi on s'en fout Sophie. ^^ La coupa Célia.

-*snif* Vous êtes méchantes !

-Non, réalistes ! Modifia Sonia. )=)

Bref, après manger notre petite bande dut se rendre en français avec mademoiselle Lacie, et comme toujours Agathe n'avait pas compris que la prof' n'était PAS un chien... Faut pas lui en vouloir si elle a un train de retard. Enfin passons, car sinon ce cours était normal... Ah non, c'est vrai, il y eut encore quelque chose...

Sachez tout d'abord que Sophie est la chouchoute de la prof' car parfois en effet, la blondinette peux être intelligente, cela reste très rare, je vous l'accorde. Donc, tout le monde sortait du cours, et Célia discutait avec sa martyre préférée (devinez qui c'est!) car elle était à sa table. Voici ce que disaient nos chères demoiselles.

- Moi j'aime pas trop les films d'horreur où y'a QUE de l'angoisse.

-Ah. Eh, au fait, j'ai vu un film où les zombies ils faisaient comme ça : *elle fait une tête chelou avec les yeux blancs* BAAAAAAH !

Mais évidement, que serait notre Sophie sans être ridicule ? Ah, je vous le demande. Et oui, Mademoiselle Lacie qui se tenait derrière elles, l'observa bizarrement un peu comme quand tout le monde voit Sophie quoi... la blondinette qui remarqua juste après s'empressa de partir hors de la salle morte de honte. La binoclarde qui elle était toujours à côté d'elle rigolait à s'en rouler par terre (ce qui fait pitié...). Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'elles se rendirent au prochain cours.

Voilà ça y est ! Il ont enfin découvert tout leurs prof's, et celui qui manquait était Oscar Vessalius. Comme sont nom l'indique, il fait partis de la famille Vessalius, et c'était l'oncle d'Oz et Ada. Il était assez rond (on va dire XD), avait une barbe, portait des lunettes, et avait un peu une tête de pédophile... Il divisa la classe par trois îlots de six où la répartition n'était pas un pur hasard...

Îlot 1 (tout devant) : Agathe, Ada, Sharon, Alice, Echo et Allisson (qui ruminait d'être avec Agathe et Ada...). Îlot 2 (un peu à côté) : Oz, Philip, Chechir, Gilbert, Elliot et Lily. Et enfin le dernier Îlot 3, tout au fond de la classe : Sophie (normal...) Célia, Sonia, Léo, Break et Vincent...

Le cours était plus qu'ennuyant alors évidement Break joua le délinquant (oh, garnement !). Pour cela, il prit des stylos de la trousse de Sophie puis se mit à les lancer sur l'Îlot 2, c'est-à-dire celui des garçons, avec Lily, quoique elle ressemble un peu à un garçon tout de même... (méchaaaante, ou réaliste ?... XD). La blondinette qui fut dans tous ses états, alla donc récupérer ses stylos adorés qui étaient cachés sous la table des "hommes". Tout allait pour une fois bien ce passer quand Sophie trébucha sur le sac d'Oz et tomba sur... sur quiiiii ?! De plus, évidement à ce moment là, le prof' qui était en train d'écrire au tableau se retourna et vit Sophie sur Gilbert dans une position plus que suspecte, pendant que la table de Break se tordait de rire. Les deux qui étaient observés se relevèrent en vitesse avec un visage écarlate, enfin surtout Gilbert. La blondinette reprit en vitesse tout ses stylos puis se dépêcha d'aller se rasseoir sous les regards amusés de ses amis (miracle, Sophie a des amis; à moins qu'ils jouent la comédie...).

Le restant du cours, le prof' parla encore et encore de l'ennuyant programme qu'ils allaient étudier cette année.

-Alors cette année nous allons réétudier l'électricité. Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on fait de l'électricité ?

-En frottant ses seins l'un contre l'autre =D ! Annonça Agathe toute joyeuse de répondre. Des gros de préférence !

-Tu as entendu Sophie, toi tu ne pourras jamais faire d'électricité, c'est bête )=D. Se moqua Sonia en regardant la poitrine de la blondinette, amusée.

-Pfff, j'avoue que pour toi ce sera compliqué ! Ajoutèrent Break et Célia en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Putain Agathe, comment tu fais pour avoir des seins pareils ?! Moi j'ai...

-T'a rien ! La coupa Allisson en voyant la réaction de son "amie" plate comme une planche à pain.

-N'empêche, les pauvres garçons ne pourront jamais en faire... Compatit Ada.

-Y'a pas que les garçons qui pouront pas en faire... Rajouta Sonia en se tournant vers Sophie avec son fameux sourir.

-Quoique c'est un peu la même chose. Un garçon-Sophie, c'est assez ressemblant ! Ajusta la grande Allisson.

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !

Le cours se termina dans la bonne ambiance, à part Sophie qui boudait de s'être faite ridiculiser, ce qui ne change pas tellement de d'habitude en fait... La techno laissa place à 15 minutes de récréation où tout le monde se rendit près d'un arbre et inutile de vous dire que notre conne préférée blonde j'ai nommée Sophie, grimpa dedans... Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?! Bref, ils se reposaient donc tous : Sophie dans l'arbre, qui avait pris de force Gilbert pour lui tenir compagnie, Léo qui lisait adosser à l'arbre tandis que Célia le regardait (Léo, pas le livre hein !). Allisson discutait avec la bande de fille qui incluait : Sharon, Echo, Agathe, Alice, Ada et Oz. Oui, vous avez bien lu, des filles ^^. Vincent dormait, Chechir traquait les insectes et Elliot écoutait de la musique sur son ipod. Mais me direz-vous, il manque deux personnes à cette belle bande ! En effet, Sonia et Break n'étaient pas encore revenus depuis le cours. Peut-être qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la salle, qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière, qu'accidentellement l'un d'eux serait tombé sur l'autre et que... Euh, je m'emballe là ^^'...

-Eh, pourquoi ils sont pas là les deux autres ? Demanda Allisson.

Ah, quels surnoms affectueux, je les envie tellement !

-Il sont peut-être enfermés dans la salle, et comme il n'y avait pas de lumière l'un deux est tomber sur l'autre et que...

VOILA ! Je n'étais pas la seule à y penser ! Merci Sophie pour ton commentaire très pertinent !

-O_O... Sonia sort de ce corps... Rajouta Célia paniquée.

-Bah laisse, c'est pas si grave s'ils reviennent pas, commenta Elliot, ça nous fera des vacances !

-Putain les gens on a une bête d'idée avec Break de ce qu'on pourrait faire Mercredi après-midi ! S'exclama Sonia en fonça vers l'arbre où étaient les autres.

-Zut... T'es revenue...

-J't'emmerde Elliot ! -*

-Zy-va c'est quoi ton idée Soso ?! Demanda Célia intriguée.

-Alors voila : ON VA TRAVESTIR GILBERT ! =D

tous le monde (sauf Gil') : Putain trop bonne idée !

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! S'écria Gilbert qui venait d'entendre.

-Mercredi, on va te déguiser en fille. Lui répéta Sophie en affichant un sourire de mongole-sadique-qui-fait-tout-de-même-pitiée-car-c'est-Sophie-et-on-ne-change-pas-les-minables-de-nature.

Le brun essaya de répliquer mais à ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit, dommage Gil', c'est bête .. Ensuite ils se rendirent en anglais, cours normal, logique, anglais + beau gosse carrément sexy = Filles en rûte =D ! Mais intéressons-nous tous de même cette fois à la pire matière qui existe je vous le rappelle au cas où : les maths ! Et c'est donc crevée que toute notre bande se rendit dans leurs dernier cours de la journée avec comme vous le savez, leur professeur préféré...

-Alors les enfants, vous avez fais tous vos devoirs ? *sourire pédophile d'un gros porc qui transpire...*

-Oh non, pas lui... Se lamenta Oz qui fut malheureusement placé au premier rang... Compatissons en faisant un minute de silence s'il vous plait...

...

Voila, ça y est ! Bref, comme aux anciens cours, notre tronche de cake adorée, et cette fois je ne parle pas de Sophie, leurs donnait des petits surnoms...

-Alors les p'tis loups, l'un de vous saurait-il qu'est-ce que le théorème de Pythagore ? Miss celle qui parle pas ?!

-Ta mère ? Proposa Allisson.

-Hum... Presque...

-Ton père alors ?! Conclu Sonia.

-Non plus. Il aurait pas une idée Mon petit Ozounet à la chantilly que je vais manger tout cru hein ?! *sourit*

-Non... =="**

-Ah, domage... Et la mongole là-bas au fond, au lieu de faire chier son monde, elle veux pas répondre ?

-Héhé, quoi ?! Dit l'interpelée qui était en train de compter ses doigts, au cas où ils auraient disparus...

-Nan rendors-toi... Lui sortit Gilbert blasé.

-Oh ! Bravo mon brun ténébreux à moa, tu viens de faire ton premier clash de toute ta vie ! HOURAAA ! Rétorqua Yura tout content.

-Héhé, Houra sa ressemble à Yura ! 8D

tous le monde : ...

-Sophie tu ne voudrais aller te pendre hein ? Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner ?! Proposa Célia.

-Moi je peux te passer ma ceinture ! Rajouta Sonia.

-Ou on peux aussi là faire s'étouffer dans les seins d'Agathe ! Indiqua Allisson.

-AH OUAAAAIIIIS ! Pas con !

-Pour une fois que c'est pertinent... ;P Se moqua Break.

-PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER ESPECE DE CON QUI FAIS PITIEE ET QUI FINIRA COMME SOPHIE PLUS TARD, DANS UN CARTON !

-C'est méchant Allisson ='( ! Se plaigna Sophie qui boudait déjà.

-Non, réaliste... Dit Célia en souriant.

-Et encore, Allisson a été bien généreuse ! Toi c'est une poubelle ! Continua Sonia.

-Avec les mouches pour seuls amis ?! Demanda Léo intrigué.

-Parfaitement Léo, le félicita Célia, tu es si cultivé !

-...MER-VE-ILLEUX *O* ! Dit Sharon en observant les deux binoclards, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Voila comment se passa le cours de maths, en raccourcis... Après avoir enfin finit leurs longue journée, chacun se rendit dans leurs chambres afin d'aller prendre leurs douches ainsi que faire leurs devoirs.

Ils se rejoignirent alors comme les autres jours à la cantine afin de manger, ce serait mieux n'est-ce pas... Bref, ils s'installèrent, et apprécièrent le bon repas qui leurs était donner, amen. Il s'agissait de tomates en entrée, en plat c'était de la purée accompagnée de steak haché, un yaourt et une pomme pour dessert.

-OOOOOww ! Des steak hachééé *Q* ! Miam s'écria Alice en bavant.

-héhé, C'est trois steak hachés qui jouent à cache-cache. Celui qui cherche trouve pas le troisième steak, il demande alors au deuxième, qui lui dit "Steak haché ". Lanca Sophie

tous le monde : ==... VA-TE-PENDRE !

-Cordialement, rajouta Célia.

Au même moment, c'est-à-dire au plat principal, Sonia enseigna sa technique de la cuillère éjectée à Break qui voulait justement l'apprendre depuis un assez longtemps (notez chers téléspectateurs qu'ils ne se sont rencontrés que depuis 5 jours...). Cette fois ils visaient Gilbert, l'un de leur larbin préféré, ce qui les amusaient beaucoup car les réactions qu'avait le brun étaient très cools, voir sympathiques ! Pour le dessert, un autre élément perturbateur vint faire chier toute notre bande, enfin, plus l'un d'entre eux quoi... Explications : Elliot était sur le point de manger sa pomme qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer vu le regard de pédo' dont il l'observait (je rappelle, la pomme !) quand un petit blondinet aux yeux émeraude vint la lui piquer et planter ses dents dans celle-ci. Grossière erreur le jeune Vessalius n'aurait jamais du piquer le met de son soit-disant rival, car à peine eut-il fait cela, que le Nightray se jeta sur lui en l'étranglant.

-Trop chouette, on a une scène de yaoi gratuit ! S'écrièrent Célia et Sonia en les observant.

-RENDS-MOI MA POMME CONNARD ! RENDS-MOI MA POMME !

-Mais... je l'ai croquée...

-MAIS JE M'EN FOUS, RECRACHE, RECRACHE TOUT DE SUITE !

-Trop tard...

-J'T'ENCULE ! J'T'ENCULE ! S'écria le grand blond sous les regards extrêmement amusés des autres.

Le repas se finit ainsi, dans la bonne humeur comme vous pouvez le constater. Ils partirent alors se coucher afin d'être en pleine forme pour le sport du lendemain, ouaaaaais ! Et n'oublions pas que Mercredi il y a un programme très spécial... )=)

_à suivre...  
__**  
**_

* * *

... Pas Taper ok ?! Je sais, ça part en couille mais c'est comme ça que nous vivons, désoler xD !De plus, n'oubliez pas que toute ces désaventures nous arrives vraiment et son inspirées de faits réèls ! T_T J'ai sortis un truc trop con pour la queue sérieux... ==" (mais heureusement personne n'est venus me voir...) Voila.  
Sinon, j'aimerais aussi savoir quel OC (nous quoi) vous préférez le plus, celle qui vous ressemble le plus ainsi que celle que vous aimez le moin. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt ;)


	7. Déguisements

Bonchouuur mes amis ! *tout le monde à un regard noir* -gloups...- Héhéhé... euh, on passe au chapitre directe hein, cette fois, oki ?! 8D

* * *

**Déguisements...**

Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, et comme l'avait prévu la bande, Gilbert se ferait travestir l'après-midi, sans son autorisation, cela va de soi. Mais avant, nos chers compères se rendirent à la vie scolaire enregistrer les activités de cette année. Là-bas ils trouvèrent plusieurs fiches accrochées au mur où l'on devait mettre son prénom puis prendre un papier afin de le remettre à l'enseignant le jour même.

Alice : Eh vous vous aller faire quoi ? Moi j'ai choisi d'intégrer le club barbecue ! *Q* mangeeer !

Break : Hin, décidément cette petite est encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais...

Alice : Répète un peu s'pèce de clown ?!

Break *en ignorant Alice* : Et toi Allisson, tu ne veux pas y aller dans ce groupe, tu sais, là-bas tu pourras cuire du thon, et toi tu aimes le t...

Allisson : PUTAIN MAIS TU VA ARRETER DE TE TAPER UN DELIRE AVEC TON THON MERDE !

Sonia : Oui c'est vrai ça ! En plus Allisson elle sent pas le thon...

Sophie : Elle sent la morue 8D !

Afin de ne pas vous décrire la violence de la scène qui va suivre, je vous propose de vous détendre en vous laissant porter par... le silence ! Ah que c'est beau !

Allisson : Voila c'est terminé !

Sonia : Et encore, t'a pas frappé assez fort !

Célia : On va faire de Sophie une pignata ! 8D

Elliot : ...Parfois je me demande c'est qui la plus conne de toutes sérieux...

Sonia : Tu insinues quelque chose monsieur-je-me-la-pète-parce-que-mes-parents-ont-un-bon-compte-en-banque ?! -*

Elliot : J'insinue ce que je veux, miss-je-fais-pas-plus-d'un-mettre-vingt-les-bras-levés ! -*

Léo : Bref, la question de départ était qu'est-ce que vous faites comme activité !

Célia : Oui, Léo a raison ^^.

Sharon : Moi je fais partie du club de thé . ^^

Alice : Ça existe ça ? =="

Agathe et Ada : Nous on fait gym et équitation !

Allisson : Moi karaté et cuisine.

Break et Sonia *s'étouffent tellement il rigolent* : PFFF Je te vois pas du tout faire du karaté XD

Et deux coups d'éventails par Sharon, deux ! A qui le tour ?!

Célia : Et toi la mongole par terre, oh lieu de dormir, tu fais une activité ?!

Sophie : Héhé, même qu'y'a des ponnets shootés qui vont s'envoler vers le pays de Winnie l'ourson en tapis volant d'Aladin ! Héhé.

Célia : ...Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, les petits bonhommes en blanc vont venir te chercher et tu ne reviendras plus... ^^

Oz : Tiens Gilbert, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la pétanque !

Gilbert : Moi non plus. Attends, QUOI ?!

Allisson : Bah t'es inscrit à la pétanque avec Sophie blaireau !

Gilbert : QUOIIIII ?! MAIS J'AI JAMAIS VOULU FAIRE CA MOI !

Sonia : Oh te plains pas hein ! Moi je me la coltine en danse alors...

Elliot : Et moi je me coltine une petite brune idiote d'un mettre vingt en escrime ET en piano...

Léo *en frappant Elliot avec un livre* : N'insulte pas les bruns ! Ils te domineront tous plus tard !

Célia : Tu fais escrime Sonia ?! O_O

Sonia : Bah quoi ?! C'est aussi irréaliste qu'Allisson et son karaté !?

A peine l'avait-elle rapeller, que la brunette et l'albinos se remirent à se tordre de rire. Ce qui leurs values d'ailleurs un deuxième coup d'éventail...

Allisson : Eh Break, pourquoi tu t'es pas inscrit au club de "je-fais-chier-mon-monde" ?!

Break : Parce que mon ennemi juré en est le créateur... *vise Vincent* Et puis le karaté et l'escrime me suffisent...

Célia : Et toi Léo tu fais quels sports ?! *souris*

Léo : Je ne fais pas de sports. *souris* Par contre, je suis inscrit au club de lecture ainsi que celui de piano avec Elliot et Sonia.

Célia : Ooooh ! Un vrai musicien ! Moi aussi je fais un instrument, de la guitare ! *souris* Et je fais aussi le club de lecture en plus de la gym. Alala, que de points communs !

Sophie : Héhé, moi aussi je fais de la guitare en plus de la pétanque et de la danse avec Soso !

Sonia : Évite de le préciser s'il te plait, je tiens à garder ma dignité... Bonne chance Célia...

Célia : Merci, j'en aurais besoin... Eh toi Oz tu fais quoi ?!

Oz : Moi je fais karaté, guitare et escrime !

Elliot : Pff, et dire que je me trimbale toute les tarlouzes dans mes groupes... J'ai vraiment pas de chance...

Sonia, Allison et Oz : C'EST QUI LES TARLOUZES ?!

Sharon : Breeeef, et toi Echo, tu fais quoi ?!

Echo : Je fais de la cuisine...

Gilbert : Et toi Vince ?

Vincent : Moi je suis inscrit à mon propre club, celui des "je-fais-chier-mon-monde" !

Break : Dont on n'en a presque rien à foutre...

/SBAF/ Encore une bosse sur la tête de l'albinos. Enfin, après s'être tous inscrit aux activités ils partirent manger avant de faire leurs fameuses activités qui soit dit en passant sont très cool, voire sympathiques ! Mais comme le repas ne fut pas d'une importance capitale nous allons passer la scène suivante où vous verrez un Gilbert qui pleurait en courant car une horde de fille, dont Oz (c'est bien ce que je dis, un horde de filles) couraient après lui. Parmi elles, il y avait une demoiselle avec un éventail en papier, une autre avec un fouet de SM (...) et une dernière avec un filet de pêche... Je vous laisse imaginer qui avait le filet de pêche... Surtout qu'il y avait encore des moules dedans, mais bon, passons.

Elles réussirent à le capturer, non pas pour en faire un barbecue comme l'avait proposer Alice, mais pour le travestir, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos chères demoiselles... Comme il était prévu, toute la bande se rendit dans la chambre de Célia, Agathe et Sonia car elle était assez grande et que Sonia ne voulait pas se séparer de son ordinateur (on reconnait tout de suite les geeks...). Sharon amena les robes, Vincent des objets de torture, Agathe et Ada des pastèques et des melons (afin de faire la poitrine...) et Sophie des mandarines, ce qui fit d'ailleurs rire tout le monde, à part la blonde en question, c'est évident. Break apporta des bonbons sur lesquels tout le monde se jeta, Echo ramena du maquillage, Célia le matériel nécessaire pour la coiffure, non pas pour elle, mais pour le brun et enfin Allisson mit des vernis à disposition. Donc récapitulons, Gilbert qui était ligoté et ballioné se faisait travestir avec Sharon qui l'habillait, Allisson qui lui mettait du vernis, Célia et Sophie qui le coiffaient, Ada et Agathe qui décidaient de sa taille de soutif (à Gil' hein !^^) et Echo et Alice qui le maquillaient. Pendant ce temps, Oz donnait son avis et les aidait parfois, Break se goinfrait de bonbon et s'étouffait de rire en observant le martyre, Vincent disait à son frère que ça lui allait très bien et Sonia s'amusait à écrire des trucs stupides sur Google traduction qu'elle leurs faisait d'ailleurs entendre juste après. Un peu après, Elliot et Léo s'incrustaient et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la pauvre gueule qu'avait Gilbert. A se moment-là, Sonia mit une phrase française complètement tordue qui plia toute la chambre en deux (à part Gilbert) :

Voix google : "Gilbert est un petit peu con. Il aime se déguiser en femme pour séduire les cigales. Le problème, c'est qu'à cause de ça, il a pécho Sophie...le pauvre... Il décida donc de retourner dans son pays d'origine : Trizolande."

Toute la chambre était tordue de rire, enfin Gil' lui avait plus envie de se pendre qu'autre chose mais bon...

-Eh, quand Gilbert sera tout près, on le photographiera =D ?! Demanda Célia en sautant sur elle-même (ce qui fait squizo...).

-OH OUIIIIII !

-Et on la mettra sur google =D ! Proposa Alice.

-OH NON PAS CA ! PITIER TToTT ! Supplia le brun.

-Héhé, tu vas te taper la honte comme Célia et sa "bourka".

-TA GUEULE SOPHIE ! ON AVAIT DIT QU'ON EN REPARLERAIT PLUS ! S'écria Célia honteuse.

-La bour.. quoi ?! Répétèrent les autres (à part nos cinq folles).

-Ah cette bonne vielle photo )=) ... Continua Sonia un sourire super sadique aux lèvres (putain Léo, merde à la fin !).

-Cette photo que tout le monde devrait voir... Rajouta Allisson en affichant à son tour un sourire de meurtrière.

-Mais c'est quoi cette putain de photo, à la fin, merde ! S'énerva Elliot.

-En fait, expliqua Sonia, à une pyjama party chez moi, on a prit Célia dans une tenue... disons assez drôle...

-Je dirais même plus, ridicule )=) ! En rajouta Allisson.

-Et donc comme elle était juste carrément minable dessus, on l'a toutes mise sur nos portables, ordis et autres. Mais le pire, c'est que dès qu'on revoit cette image on ne peut que se tordre de rire.

-JE VOUS EMMERDE è/é" ! Gueula Célia.

-On pourra la voir cette photo ?! Questionna Léo. *souris*

-NON ! Répondit Célia d'un ton sec afin qu'aucune de ses soi disant "amies" la redisent. *ne souris pas*  
Et pendant que Léo faisait la moue, que Célia essayait de se calmer et qu'il y avait un gros blanc, Sonia mit sa phrase de google traduction.

Voix google : Célia trouve que Léo a les fesses chaudes !

Célia qui était toujours énervée ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate et de s'expliquer sous les regards amusés des autres. La pauvre Sonia qui se roulait par terre après cette phrase,(accompagnée de Break, cela va de soi) se prit une gigantesque baffe venant de la binoclarde car elle avait osé tout raconter. Léo sourit (putain, on peut lui faire n'importe quoi il sourit ! What the fuck ?!) puis demander à Célia pourquoi la naine avait mit ça, car il devait évidement y avoir une raison.

-M-mais, tu sais c'est Sonia, elle raconte tout le temps de la merde !

-C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu trouvais que Léo avait les fesses chaudes hier quand on est rentrés de sport ! Tu m'as même précisée qu'il s'était assit sur tes genoux et...

-TA GUEULE ! Gueula la binoclarde toute gênée è/é !

C'est ainsi que leurs joyeux après-midi continua sous la bonne humeur. Mais alors que les mâles de l'assistance allaient s'en aller, la porte de la chambre se referma sur eux.

Ils contemplèrent les filles avec une tête effarée, et Sharon déclara:

- Attendez! J'ai amené pleins de robes! Autant les utiliser...

Et les fillettes se jetèrent sur leurs amis sans plus de cérémonies. Le seul qui rigola, à part nos folles, fut Gilbert, heureux de ne plus être le seul à souffrir.

Les filles attachèrent les hommes, qui n'allaient plus l'être pour très longtemps, certes, mais qui l'étaient encore pour le moment, puis se divisèrent par groupe afin que chacune aie quelqu'un à torturer.

Sharon supervisait tous les costumes tandis qu'Ada et Agathe déguisaient Oz en ballerine. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Elliot. Mais afin de stopper sa bonne humeur, Sonia le rassura en lui avouant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Elliot, ton costume de Maid est bien plus saillant.

Le blond effaça d'un coup son sourire pour le passer à Sonia qui avait l'air encore plus cruelle que d'habitude.

De son côté, Célia s'appliquait à déguiser Léo en petit chat tout mignon. Elle venait d'ailleurs de lui mettre des petites oreilles, toutes poilues et adorable.

A coté d'elle, Allisson souriait machiavéliquement devant Break. L'albinos ne pouvait pas s'échapper car l'armoire la plus proche était à l'autre bout de la chambre et il était attaché à une chaise... De plus, l'éventail de Sharon pesait au dessus de sa tête tel une épée de damoclès. La grande fille sortit un déguisement des vêtements et son sourire s'accentua.

- Break. Dis Amen pour voir.

-Euh... Amen?

-Parfait!

Et c'est ainsi que Break fut travesti en Nonne, bien que la jupe soit trop courte pour être celle d'une vraie religieuse...

Sophie, alias Gogolle-girl, elle, s'était trouvé la victime idéale: Vincent. Sauf que, quand elle lui passa le dégusisement d'infirmière, le blond protesta :

-Ah non! Il ne faut pas des mandarines, mais des pastèques! Je ne veux pas avoir les mêmes seins que toi!

La blonde partit bouder dans son coin, laissant le relais à Echo et Alice, qui entreprirent d'appliquer du rouge à lèvre au garçon aux yeux vairons.

-Eh Sophie, si t'utilises pas tes mandarines, tu me les passes ?!

-Quoi ?! fit Léo apparemment choqué. Tu ne me fais pas une grosse poitrine ?!

-Oh bah non, les petites c'est plus pratique, ça tient dans la main =D ! Rajouta Sonia.

-Ah parce que tu veux nous peloter en plus O_o ?! Demanda Elliot terrorisé.

-Arrétez, la pauvre Sophie va encore bouder, les mandarines c'est quand même pas mal, elle va être jalouse de vous les gars ! Commenta Allisson amusée. Franchement, c'est pas cool !

Et Sophie repartit bouder sous les regards amusés des autres. Leurs travestissement se poursuivit et au moment où tout le monde allait finir, Sonia se ramena avec un costume de ...

-MAIS POURQUOI T'A AMENE CA TOI ?! Gueula Elliot en apercevant les vêtement chelou que la brunette tenait dans les mains.

-Bah, je viens de retrouver ça dans mon armoire, et je me disais que c'était dommage de pas avoir mis ça sur l'un de vous... Expliqua la petite.

-En effet c'est bête, j'aurais tellement voulu voir Gilbert en Bunny Girl ! Rumina Sophie.

C'est alors que toutes les demoiselles se retournèrent vers le grand brun, elles l'observèrent longtemps puis eurent un sourire démoniaque. Gilbert ne le sentait pas, mais alors là paaaaas du tout...

-Eh les filles, vous trouvez pas ça un peu pas juste que les autres mecs aient des vrais cosplays et pas Gilbert ?! Demanda Allisson.

-Je trouve que c'est très déplaisant ! Rajouta Sharon, toujours aussi joyeuse.

-Ouais, ça c'est pas cool, voire antipathique ! Commenta Sonia.

-Eh si vous le travestissez en Bunny Girl ?! Proposa Break qui entre temps avait repris le sourire.

-BONNE IDEE ! Crièrent les filles avant de se jeter sur le dernier "homme" qui commençait à re pleurer.

Et comme ça, les garçons (à part Gilbert évidement) avaient reprit le sourire car déjà ce n'était pas eux qui se faisaient martyrisés mais aussi, qu'il était très plaisant de voir le brun souffrir En effet, ces personnes sont très sadiques U_U.

Mais passons tout de même la suite de tout ces évènements et avançons dans l'avenir au moment du dîner.  
Ce soir, était servis des raviolis au fromage, ce qui en fit baver plusieurs d'ailleurs. Un plat avec de la viande et un magnifique coulé de fromage par dessus. Les deux brunettes se léchèrent les babines et s'apprêtaient à crier leurs petit rituel qui faisait :"BON APPETIIIIIIIIIT !" quand elles entendirent à une autre table la voix d'une jeune fille qui les arrêta dans leur élan Elles se retournèrent puis aperçurent une grande au cheveux châtains qui bavait tout autant qu'elles et qui semblait tout autant apprécier ce plat. Les brunettes s'approchèrent d'elle puis firent plus ample connaissance. La jeune fille en question portait le nom de Pauline et tout comme les petites, avait une grande passion pour la nourriture. C'est ainsi qu'elle décidèrent d'agrandir leurs groupe des daleuses-qui-adore-la-viande-et-le-fromage en l'y intégrant.

Pendant ce temps, Sophie dessinait avec la sauce des raviolis un coeur dans lequel y était transcrit les initiales : S + G = coeur. Non, ce n'est pas sang + gore égale coeur, ni scorpion + gorille, et encore moins sardines + groseilles. Célia qui était assise à côté d'elle (la pauvre, plaignons là ensemble) s'en aperçut puis modifia sont dessin en faisant une :

-Mais pourquoi t'a fait une merde ?! J'ai passé 15 minutes à le faire ce putain de coeur !

-Oui, mais c'est une jolie merde ! En plus, elle vous représente tous les deux, toi et Gil' !

-Des merdes ?! O_o

-Tout à fait Sophie ! =D

Sophie repartit bouder (quoi encore ?!) pendant qu'Elliot se plaignait du plat qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Oh putain, j'aime pas les raviolis...

-EBAH TU VAS LES BOUFFER ! Gueula Allisson (qui était assise à côté de lui) en lui enfonçant son crâne dans l'assiette.

Toute la table riait sauf Elliot qui était rouge de rage, ah non, ça c'est la sauce tomate qu'il avait sur la tête excusez-moi, il faut dire que s'est assez semblable. Ils finirent de manger toujours sous la bonne humeur avec une légère bataille de gâteaux à la fin du repas , puis repartirent dans la cours avant d'aller dormir.

-Hihi, faudra le faire plus souvent ce genre de travestissement ! Rit Sharon.

-NON ! L'arrêtèrent les garçons encore traumatisés par l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passée.

-Au fait, c'est quand le cross ?! Demanda Sophie.

-Bah c'est demain ! Répondit joyeusement Léo en affichant son habituel sourire.

-Gloups...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Si tu as aimer laisse une review ! Non, enfaite lache une review même si t'a détéster ou que t'a envie d'aller te pendre. =D C'est un ordre !


	8. Le cross

Aloa my friend 8D ! Voici (enfin !) le chapitre 8, j'éspère qu'il vous ferras rire x) bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le cross... :**

AAAAAAAAAAAH nous y voila, le moment préféré de tout élève... Je suis assez crédible là ? Non ? Temps mieux, ce n'était pas vrai, et vous vous en doutez j'imagine ! Le cross, nan mais franchement, qui a crée cette abomination ?! Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là aujourd'hui afin de débattre sur un sujet philosophique, mais afin de voir tous ces petits lycéens souffrir, ce qui pour une fois est plutôt plaisant ^^. Moi sadique ? Herm, oh tiens je les vois arriver...

En effet, toute la bande s'était réunie au parc où allait se dérouler le fameux cross, alias torture de tous les élèves. Et leur prof' en fut d'ailleurs tout surpris car il ne s'attendait même pas à les voir ici, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient loupés le sport (ne posez pas de questions, dans les fic's le temps avance très vite, que voulez-vous U_U).

Fang : Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous viendriez.

Célia : C'est pas pour vous qu'on vient, c'est pour la note.

Allisson : Et encore, c'est pas de coeur qu'on le fait...

Sophie : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?! Moi je...

Tout le monde : TA GUEULE SOPHIE !

Tandis que la blondinette partit bouder (rien de nouveau me direz-vous), les autres essayaient de se justifier de leurs absences aux anciens cours.

Sonia : Eh bah en fait, la deuxième fois on est allés manger un Grec !

Alice : Ouais, et après on a mangé Italien !

Léo : Ensuite on était à la bibliothèque.

Célia : Ouai et encore après on a fait de la pétanque !

Sophie : Mais on a pas fait...

Célia : Ta geule, si j'te dis qu'on a fait de la pétanque, c'est qu'on a fait d'la pétanque, ok ?!

Fang : Et le dernier jour ?

Oz : Eh bah on a fait...

Allisson : En fait ce qu'on essaie de dire, c'est que vous nous faites chier !

Le prof: Ok. Je comprends tout à fait.

Tout le monde (appart le prof'): O_O

Après avoir répondu à leur professeur, ils se mirent à s'échauffer un peu avant la torture. Au lycée, garçons et filles couraient ensembles, pas comme au collège, et non. Beaucoup de professeurs étaient venus les encourager comme Yura, Jack, Oscar, ou encore Glen, Rufus et Levis, qu'on avait plus tirés pour qu'ils viennent qu'autre chose...

Quelques classes passèrent puis vint le tour de nos tarées. Mais avant de passer, Agathe, qui ne se sentait pas bien alla voir le prof' charger du secourisme qui était Yura... Elle était accompagné de Célia, Sonia et Sophie, et quand elle s'approcha du prof' de maths, il pencha sa tête dans son graaaand décolté en V puis lui dit :

-Oh Agathe, mais referme-moi ton gilet, tu vas avoir froid !

-Mais j'ai chauuud ! Retorqua la blonde en affichant une moue qui fit fondre le prof'.

A côté, Célia devait servir de bouclier aux deux idiotes qui se cachaient derrière elle en se tordant de rire. Il était d'ailleurs très difficile pour la binoclarde de garder son calme en entendant les gloussements qu'avaient les deux hystériques. Surtout que la scène était vraiment drôle et qu'en plus, elle s'étaient faites cramer.

Après ce petit moment de détente, Agathe qui ne se sentait pas très bien (et qui avait chaud, of course) du rester sur un banc en train de les encourager comme le faisaient les professeurs (ah la salope...).  
La classe se préparait, Ada avait mis des écouteurs, les filles discutaient, les garçons étaient super concentrés sur le départ et Sophie mangeait du sucre... WTF ?! Mais comme le disait la blondinette : "Le sucre ça aide, héhé."

C'est donc ainsi que Fang donna le départ.

En premier, il y avait : Gil, Sophie, Break et Elliot. Plus loin il y avait les filles, et quelques garçons. Chechir courait à quatre pattes, Echo avait adopter la technique de l'autruche. Quoi ?! Vous connaissez pas la technique de l'autruche ?! En faite, il s'agit d'une technique où l'on court avec les bras en arrière, comme les ninjas, de tel sorte à ce qu'on se tape la honte et qu'on ressemble à Sophie, c'est à dire, une cassos.

Célia courait avec Léo, et ensemble ils jetaient des cailloux sur Elliot car il était devant eux, le blond devait d'ailleurs avoir une tête remplie de bosses à la fin de la journée.

De plus, Oz avait réussi à motiver Alice en lui agitant un bout de viande au dessus du nez, pendant que ce celui-ci roulait sur un monocycle... Ne posez pas de question, c'est Oz...

Ada, elle courait à son allure faisant rebondir ces airbags, et en leur parlant même : "On y est presque mes petits, un petit effort !". ...bah c'est la soeur d'Oz alors...

Encore derrière, il y avait Lily et Philip qui couraient... normalement. Nan mais franchement, est-ce que c'est normal qu'il n'y ait qu'eux comme personnes sensées dans ce p*tain de world ?!

Vincent dormait et se roulait par terre en même temps pour avancer... Ne me demandez pas comment, mais il n'était pas le dernier...

En effet, derrière Allisson et Sonia se baladaient en discutant, tout en photographiant les oiseaux. Oui, c'est filles ont des problèmes, vous ne m'apprenez rien de nouveau...

Heureusement pour l'une d'elle, car Chechir s'était trompé de direction, ce qui le fit arriver au début de la course... Allisson en profita pour lui tirer la queue (Pas celle qui pendouille Sonia...) puis monta sur son dos en imitant un cow-boy. C'est ainsi qu'elle rattrapa un peu la course et laissa notre andouille de Sonia toute seule à photographier les oiseaux.

Plus loin, Célia perdit un peu de vitesse, Léo en profita pour la dépasser, il se réjouit d'ailleurs de gagner une place sur le podium. Mais le brun n'aurait pas du crier victoire trop vite, car à peine quelques mettre plus loin, Rufus Barma criait des mots qui motiva tout de suite la binoclarde...

-VAS-Y CELIA ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE, ALLER ! MA PETITE SOEUR PEUT PAS ABANDONER ! JE TE KIFF CELIA ALORS DONNE TOI A FOND, YEAH !

Sur ces mots, la soit-disante soeur du prof' d'histoire piqua un sprint et dépassa le brun. Son "frère" en fut tellement heureux qu'il enleva son poncho laissant entrevoir un tee-shirt sur lequel était inscrit : "Célia is the best". Vous remarquerez que ce prof' a de l'humour. Herm...

Mais revenons à Allisson ! Celle-ci fut légèrement expulser de son destrier (pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci...) par un certain clown, du nom très connu de tous.

-Breaaaaaak... Articula la grande en fixant le garçon en question d'un regard noir.

-C'est mon nom en effet miss. Répondit Break de son habituel sourire (Léo ! crotte à la fin !).

-Tu me le paieras imbécile !

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves ?! ^w^

-QUOIIIIIIII ?! S'écria-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

L'albinos ne fit pas attention (comme d'hab' quoi !) à son cri perçant puis la releva et la porta dans ses bras tout en courant. Ils venaient de perdre un peu d'allure alors Break rattrapa ce retard le plus vite.

Plus loin, ils passèrent devant Jack. La grande se lamenta déjà par le simple fait de sa vision, ce qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire le clown qui la portait. Le blond à la longue tresse était en train d'encourager toutes les filles qui passaient devant lui. Il se réjouit même encore plus en apercevant Allisson, il se mit à agiter les bras dans tout les sens puis lui dit :

-OUI ALLISSON VAS-Y ! C'EST BIEN, TU PEUX ETRE PREMIERE !

La grande en question retorqua son léger : "PD" accompagné d'un magnifique doigt par lequel le blond tomba dans les pommes sous le choc.

La course allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Toujours en premier on pouvait apercevoir Gilbert, ainsi que Sophie qui n'était pas loin de lui. La ligne d'arrivée n'était vraiment qu'à deux pas d'eux, quand soudain une blonde stupide qui crie "héhé" (une petite idée ?!) se jeta sur le brun. Le minable rougit comme une tomate et avant de comprendre, se fit doubler par Sophie qui venait de lui faire une sorte de Saut de mouton. C'est comme ça que nous eûmes nos premier vainqueurs : Première Sophie, deuxième Gilbert.

Allisson qui était toujours dans les bras de Break se réjouissait de ne pas être dernière avec Sonia comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais à peine c'était elle enjouée que la grande se fit éjectée de l'albinos et tomba par terre comme... UNE GROSSE MERDE ! merci Sonia. La raison ?! L'albinos avait simplement vu Sharon en difficulté derrière et avait trouvé plus drôle de voir Allisson plus loin à la place de sa maîtresse (pas ce genre de maîtresse Sonia !). Break se retourna pour lui afficher un regard moqueur puis continua le restant de la course. Troisième Break, quatrième Sharon.

Les arrivants s'enchaînèrent Elliot suivi de Célia et Léo, ainsi que Oz sur son monocycle ou encore Ada et ses airbags. Tandis que tout derrière seul deux personnes traînaient .. Vous l'aurez deviner, il s'agissait en effet d'Allisson et Sonia. Cela faisait déjà environ 15 minutes qu'aucunes d'elles n'étaient apparues, chacun avaient même eu le temps d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau et des gâteaux BN. Mais alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à aller les chercher, ils aperçurent en haut de la colline deux petits trucs à terre qui gigotaient. Oui, les deux trucs minables qui gigotaient étaient bien Allisson et Sonia. Elles étaient en train de rouler la pente par terre pour se disputer la avant-dernière place. Pleines de bleus qu'elles avaient du se faire en route pour ne pas arriver dernières. Elles touchèrent ensemble la ligne d'arrivée, là ou Fang leurs annonça le sourire aux lèvres : "dernières". Nos deux demoiselles se mirent à déprimer encore plus que le faisait leur "amie" blonde. Sonia se remonta tout de même le morale à sa façon en disant qu'elles étaient premières en partant du bas, ce qui énerva encore plus Allisson.

15 minutes passèrent puis vint le moment des récompenses. Le podium accueillit 5 personnes : Sophie, Gilbert, Break, Sharon et Elliot. Quand Sophie se vit attribuer une médaille, Fang alla lui donner le micro pour avoir ses impressions, chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, car à peine avait-elle vu le micro qu'elle lui arracha des mains et le jeta derrière l'estrade avec son fameux "héhé". Personne n'en croyait ces yeux, pendant que Fang ce désespérait de trouver le micro, que Gil' était blasé, qu'Elliot sermonnait Sophie (qui n'écoutait pas puisqu'elle dansait gangnam style, toujours avec son sourire de guignol scotché au visage), Break et nos autres folles qui se tordaient de rire.

Ils repartirent en direction du lycée puis allèrent au activités auxquelles ils s'étaient inscrits.

Premièrement; Allisson, Break, Oz, Elliot et Gilbert partirent au karaté où leur enseignant était Fang, encore une fois, ce qui lamenta la grande. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule fille du cours, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Allisson... Le prof' donna plusieurs combats, d'abord Elliot contre Oz, victoire d'Elliot; Break contre Chechir (car il le faisait lui aussi) victoire de Break et enfin Allisson contre Gilbert. Avant que le combat commence, les garçons pariaient sur l'un des deux, et autant dire que pas grand monde n'avait parié sur la demoiselle, voire personne... Mais à peine avaient-ils commencé, qu'en deux temps trois mouvements, le brun se retrouva à terre, plaqué par Allisson. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et vu comment elle l'avait laminé, ils sentirent très mal le restant du cours car en effet, la grande était une championne en art martiaux. Pendant tout le restant du cours, elle battu tous le garçons uns par uns, et dès qu'elle en finissait, elle posait son pied sur sa "victime" et disait :"Ton plus grand péché fut de m'affronter" puis elle leur crachait dessus. ...non je déconne, elle leur disait juste ça. Le seul qu'elle ne put pas vaincre fut Break, il était le seul qui était à peu près tenace et rapide. Mais bon, elle avait au moins enchaîner quinze victoires d'affilé.

Pendant ce temps, Célia, Ada et Agathe étaient à la gym, et leur professeur fut... Noise... Enfin Zwei, car notre bande de folles avait entendu une discussion entre celle-ci et Charlotte. Les deux se surnommaient Zwei et Lottie, mais cela restait entre elles. Mais passons ce détails, Noise (dite Zwei) les fit s'échauffer mais les trois demoiselles n'auraient jamais du entrer dans ce cours, car elles allaient passer les premières deux heures de torture d'affilé. Car oui, vous le savez, Noise est sadique, voire masochiste aussi, et c'est donc pour ça qu'elle veut que ses élèves le soient aussi, c'est comme ça.

D'un autre côté, Sonia, Sophie, Alice, Sharon et d'autres filles s'étaient rendues à leur cour de danse, dirigé par Charlotte. Elle était beaucoup plus calme que les autres fois qu'elles l'avaient vue enragée, cette fois elle était douce, détendue et sympa. Elle les mit à l'aise en leur conseillant de l'appeler Lottie, ce qu'elles firent, car après tout, ça reste une sadique, et à moins qu'elles soient vraiment masochistes et qu'elles adorent se faire fouetter en fin de cours... voila quoi... Avant de commencer leurs échauffements, Lottie fit une choré' improvisée sur la musique d'LMFAO "Party Rock" et ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que la belle "rousse" dansait merveilleusement bien, et comme le disait Sonia "Lottie a un très beau déhanché".

Mais enfin, après cette journée trèeees sportive toute notre bande partit se doucher puis faire leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Ils se retrouvèrent tous après, à la cantine. Au menu aujourd'hui il y avait un friand en entrée, puis une soupe aux légumes, et pour finir, un gâteau au chocolat.

-Eh, vous savez ce qu'on fait en sport après les vacances ? Interrogea Agathe.

-Oui, on a des jeux collectifs ! Répondit Léo (toujours au courant de tout...)

-Genre lequel ? Demanda Sharon, pas trop optimiste à cette idée.

-Le prof' nous a dit qu'on fera du foot et du...

-OH NOOOOOOON !

Celles qui venaient d'interrompre Oz n'étaient autres que toutes les filles, déprimées de faire du foot et oui ! En même temps 'faut les comprendre hein, du foot quoi !

-Oh mais pourquoi vous dites ça, le foot c'est très bien, et c'est très amusant !

A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, la personne qui venait de dire cette phrase n'étais autre que... REIM ?! En effet, le professeur avait entendu la table parler de ça et avait cru indispensable de ramener sa science. De plus, leur professeur de physique-chimie se s'arrêta pas là car il rajouta une phrase qui en étonna plus d'un :

-En plus, le foot c'est quoi tout d'abord ?! Hein ?! Eh bah c'est du théâtre !

Tout le monde : O_o

-Genre je vois bien la scène :"Oh Roméo, fais moi la passe ! */SBAF/ balle dans la tête* -ta gueule connasse !" Se moqua Sonia en s'imaginant le sport en question.

Toute la table rit, Reim qui se fit ridiculiser décida de partir et d'arrêter ses commentaires pour le moins constructifs (herm...) qui intéressaient tout le monde... Ils finirent de manger et vers le dessert se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel...

-Dis donc, c'est bien calme là, c'est pas normal tout ça... Remarqua Allisson suspicieuse.

-J'avoue que y'a un petit malaise maintenant... Constata Célia.

-T'a trop mangé c'est ça ?! 8D Se moqua blondasse-girl, j'ai nommée Sophie.

/SBAF/ Une Sophie mise à terre par la force fracassante d'une certaine binoclarde énervée.

La blondinette était sur le point de se relever quand elle aperçut devant elle (c'est à dire par terre) des pieds avec des tongs. Tout les autres virent aussi l'individu qui se tenait et était sur le bord de l'explosion : Un type en slip de bain, avec un t-shirt rose avec marqué "hot dog" en blanc, une serviette de plage sur l'épaule et des lunettes de soleil. Si je vous dit que ce type était la personne dont parlait notre bande et qu'il est albinos et qu'il est fan des sucreries vous me dites :

-BREAAAAK ?! MAIS ENFIN R'HABILLEZ-VOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE TENUE ?!

L'adepte des friandises n'écouta pas le professeur Reim et s'écarta de lui afin de continuer ce qu'il avait entamé tandis que toute la table pleurait de rire.

-Alors, on attend pas Patrick ?! S'exclama l'albinos en affichant un sourire.

Cette petite phrase finit par faire tomber Sonia à terre, Allisson et Célia qui se cognaient la tête contre la table et les autres qui se tordaient dans tout les sens à cause de la scène. Ils finirent le repas tranquillement, enfin ils essayèrent plutôt, car après le coup de Partick, Sonia sortit un truc bizarre :

Sonia : Vous aimeriez avoir un pouvoir spécial ?!

Elliot : Pourquoi tu demandes ça toi ?!

Sonia : moi j'aurais fait : PAR LES CHEVALIERS DU ZODIAAAQUE ! Tranformatiooooon... *dit-elle en tournant ses couettes en faisant des bruits chelous*

Re fou-rire général.

Après ce dîner très animé, notre bande de zouaves put enfin aller dormir et rêver de Break en string léopard avec un bonnet de nuit. Euh... nan, y'a que moi pour rêver de ça...

Au fait, vous savez que c'est bientôt les vacances ?!

_à suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? N'oubliez pas de commenter ! A plus les Loulous ;)


	9. This is Haloween !

Euh... Bonjour *sort de derrière un rocher*

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cet énooooorme retard de plus d'un mois veuillez m'excuser. J'avais eu une petite panne d'inspiration et puis vu que le chapitre est long... Enfin pour vous c'est une bonne nouvelle, et ça me rattrape de ma faute =D ! Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

**This is Halloween**

Ca y est, enfin ! Nos chers compagnons sont en vacances ! Les premières de leurs années au lycée, c'est quelque chose (Nan en fait c'est des vacances normales quoi...) ! La première semaine tout le monde avait décidé de rester à l'internat afin de passer une bonne fête ensemble. Et pas n'importe quelle fête... Si je vous dit fête des morts, où on se goinfre de bonbons en se racontant des histoires d'horreur tout en écoutant du Marylin Manson, vous me dites ?! Non ce n'est une fête au cimetière organisée par Sonia et Allisson, pas vraiment... Et non ce n'est pas le jour où Sophie se fera enterrer vivante parce qu'elle faisait chier sa mère (tiens faudrait le faire ça !) ! Mais non enfin, il s'agit d'Halloween ! En tout cas, j'en connais un qui sera content de manger des bonbons à volontée (et pas les siens Agathe...)...

Célia: On va trop s'amuser aujourd'hui ! Vous allez vous déguisez en quoi ?!

Sharon: Il vaut mieux ne pas le dire et garder la surprise pour la fin non ?!

Sophie: Héhé moi je vais m'habiller en momie ! Avec du papier-toilette Lotus pour faire les bandages !

Allisson: T'a des problèmes pour comprendre ou tu le fais exprès ?! ON AVAIT DIT QU'ON DEVAIENT PAS LE DIRE ABRUTIE !

Sonia: En plus, t'avais pas besoin de te déguiser toi...  
Jack: Ehehehe ! Salut les jeunes, ça boom ?! 8D

Allisson: Oh non pas lui...

Un certain professeur aux cheveux blond faisant parti de la famille d'Oz et Ada s'incrit chez les soit disant "jeunes" qui discutaient dans la cantine.

Jack: Alors, c'est quoi vos déguisements les amis ?!

Allisson: De un, on est pas tes amis ! De deux, on le dit pas ! De trois, tu vires !

Jack: Moi je vais prendre un déguisement de momie ! 8D

Célia : 'Tain il est bouché lui aussi...

Sophie : EH IL COPIE MON DÉGUISEMENT SA SE FAIT PAAAAS ! *commence à pleurer*

Jack : Argh, euh désolé Sophie, je vais chercher un autre costume, je reviens de suite, ne bougez pas d'ici les jeunes !

Allisson : On va se gêner tiens !

C'est ainsi que toute la bande sortit de la cantine laissant le pauvre professeur d'espagnol seul à son retour. Dans les couloirs, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde étaient en train d'accrocher des décorations pour le soir-même. Des fausses toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond des citrouilles trônaient aux coins de chaque pièces ou encore des fausses traces de sang sur les murs. La soirée promettait d'être riche en émotions. A la cuisine, Zwei et Lottie aidaient les cuisinières à faire le repas du midi et du soir, car les activités allaient commencer à midi. D'ailleurs, chacun partit se préparer afin de gagner le prix du meilleur déguisement le soir. Et si, tard dans la soirée serait organisé des récompenses des meilleurs déguisements, un pour les élèves et un pour les prof's, et ça, nos 5 folles en étaient ravies. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la cantine pour le déjeuner pour contempler les vêtements de chacun.  
Le moment venu, Agathe et Ada se rendirent ensemble là-bas. Il y avait déjà à peu près tout les garçons, mais bizarrement aucune fille... Quand ils les virent arriver, Elliot ne put s'empêcher de commenter assez blasé, leurs déguisements :

Elliot : Quelle originalité...

Agathe : Oh ! Vous êtes méchants ! Nos robes sont trop belles pourtant ! _

Ada : Ne les écoute pas Agathe, ils sont jaloux c'est tout !

Gil : Ouais 'fin vous avez quand même des robes identiques quoi...

Les deux blondes à forte poitrine se regardèrent et remarquèrent qu'en effet elle avaient le même costume. Elles portaient des robes courtes avec un corset violet, des bas violets accompagnés de cuissardes noires. Une cape et un chapeau sombres venaient compléter leurs déguisement. En voyant la réaction des filles vexées, Oz essaya d'arranger la situation en disant :

Oz : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes les sorcières les plus mign...

Alice : JE T'Y PRENDRAIS A FLIRTER AVEC D'AUTRES FILLES QUE MOI, MISÉRABLE !  
Une quelconque petite brune accro à la viande venait d'arriver à toute vitesse en foutant un coup de pied dans la tête d'Oz pour qu'il arrête de raconter de la merde. Rien de nouveau me direz-vous.

Oz : Mais Alice, QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?!

Alice : TAIT-TOI ORDURE ! *lui redonne un coup dans la tête*TU PARLES PAS AVEC LES FILLES, C'EST TOUT !

Sonia : Ouais Alice ! C'est bien ! Maintenant dans les couilles ! S'il en a...

Elliot : MAIS T'A DES PROBLÈMES TOI, ÇA VA PAS ?! ET PUIS T'ES DÉGUISÉE EN QUOI D'ABORD ?!

Sonia : TU SAIS T'EXPRIMER AUTREMENT QU'EN GUEULANT OUI ?! =o

Elliot : Bah... oui... *rougit un peu*

Sonia : pfff, C'est un costume d'Alice Madness Return, le jeu vidéo trop gore qui gère ça mère ! aight !

Oz *en se relevant tout ramollo* : Oh je connais ce jeu ! Il est trop dar !

Sophie : Héhé, Oz il s'est déguisé en épouvantail, comme dans le magicien d'Oz 8D !

Agathe : Sophie ? Ta gueule ! Ou Allisson le bourreau t'exécutera !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le "bourreau" en question, qui était donc Allisson, et aucun ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Allisson : Ouais c'est ça rigolez ! On verra bien qui rigolera quand je serais nommée meilleur déguisement de l'année !

Break : Je regrette miss mais tous autant que vous êtes vous ne faites pas le poids contre MON cosplay !

Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent en quoi était déguisé l'adepte des sucreries, et on peut dire que c'en surpris plus d'un...

Gilbert : C'est quoi ça ?!

Break : Si j'étais toi je me tairais le fantôme ! Au fait, c'est ton petit frère ?! * désigne le boulet accroché au pied de Gil pour faire le fantôme*.

Sophie : Oh moins ça va bien avec sa personnalité =P !

Gilbert : ToT personne ne m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Sonia : Undi-chan *o* ! 'Tain il en jette ton cosplay Break !

Elliot : Pfff, c'est même pas la Japan Expo !

Léo : Oh moins lui c'est original, pas comme toi qui t'habille en vampire pour imiter Robert Patinson !

Allisson : Tu te fous de ma gueule !? C'est pas Edward cette chose ! XoX

Sonia : De toute façon c'est Jacob le meilleur ! *attrape gentiment Alice qui est déguisée en loup-garou comme Jacob*

Oz : Eh Léo, pourquoi t'a dit à Célia que tu te déguisais en squelette alors que t'as pris un costume de chauve-souris?

Léo : C'est pour lui faire la surprise !

Sharon : OOOOOW comme c'est adorable !

A peine avaient-ils dit ça que la concernée apparut. Mais, ces vêtements n'étaient pas très... potables... Elle avait mis des collants vert fluo, un short rose bonbon, des converses bleues, un tee-shirt jaune flashi, une écharpe style guirlande et une perruque blonde. Les réactions de nos chers compatriotes furent multiples : Sharon s'évanouit, Léo pleurait, Sonia, Allisson et toute les filles étaient choquées, les garçons s'étaient enfuis et Sophie n'avait rien suivi (cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est Sophie après tout !).

Alice : Mon dieu c'est quoi c'truc ?!

Célia : C'est évident voyons, je me suis habillée en Sophie ! 8D

Sonia : Change de suite de vêtement ou tu seras maudite jusqu'à ta mort !

De peur que la malédiction de Sonia soit vraie, Célia partit sur le champs enfiler son déguisement de démone. Je récapitule, il y avait donc deux sorcières (Ada et Agathe) un épouvantail (Oz), une momie (Sophie), un fantôme (Gil') un vampire avec sa chauve-souris (Elliot et Léo), une démone (Célia), une Alice madness return (Sonia), un bourreau (Allisson) et Undertaker (Break). Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de vous dire que Vincent s'était déguisé en savant fou et Sharon en pirate, ce qui amusa beaucoup Break (ce qui lui valu 3 coups d'éventail d'ailleurs...).

C'est ainsi que toute la bande partit manger le repas qu'avait préparé Lottie et Zwei. Pendant le repas personne n'osait parler, chacun dévisageait son voisin afin qu'il parle mais le silence était au rendez-vous. Sonia, chieuse de renommée mondiale, brisa cet atmosphère "trop WTF" comme elle disait pour sortir :

Sonia : Euh... C'est normal que ce soit dégueulasse ? ...

Elliot : Bah en même temps, t'a vu qui a fait le repas...

Lottie : QUI A DIT CAAA ?!

Le jeune Nightray était loin de se douter que la belle rousse était juste derrière lui, et pire encore, dans un costume mettant en avant ces appâts pour hommes, ses jambes sexy et son côté sadique. La CPE avait mis un déguisement d'infirmière sur lequel des taches de sang giclaient. Cette tenue en fit rougir plus d'un d'ailleurs !

Elliot : Une... une infirmière tueuse ?! è/é"

Sharon : Mon dieu ! Montrer ces jambes de la sorte est loin d'un comportement de lady ! è/é

Sonia : Waou, elle est canon *Q*

Tout le monde : O_o

Gil' : Je pensais que t'aimais Allisson...

Allisson : ELLE EST LESBIENNE ABRUTI ! ELLE AIME TOUTES LES FILLES, TU COMPRENDS ÇA ?!

Célia : Non, elle est bi, rectifia...

Allisson : J'T'EMMERDE !

Célia : Oui... T_T

Après cette remarque, il se retournèrent vers Lottie et Elliot qui commençaient à devenir cramoisis et chauds (-On peut cuir un steak sur sa tête alors ?! 8D - Sophie, la ferme !)  
Lottie : Alors comme ça je fais mal la cuisine *aura menaçante* ?!

Elliot : HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Si si si, v- tu, vous le faites à merveille ! T/T"

Lottie : Et bien tu viendras me voir dans mon cabinet, on en reparlera.

Oz *à Elliot* : T'es très mal mec ! J'y suis déjà allé à cause d'une connerie, cette fille est une tarée *frissons*...

Pendant que la pionne repartait et qu'Elliot se sentait de plus en plus mal, la petite troupe décida d'aller jouer au scrabble dans la bibliothèque (vous remarquerez que dans cette fic's ils aiment bien le scrabble). Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis du réfectoire qu'un travelo blond tout joyeux les en empêcha.

Allisson : 'Tain r'voila tafiole-man ! Fuck !

Jack : Ehéhéhé les amis, alors vous allez où comme ça ?!

Elliot : Il a toujours pas compris qu'on était pas ses amis ce con...

Léo : On va faire un scrabble vous voulez jouer avec n...

A peine Léo avait commencé sa phrase qu'une ribambelle de regards noirs se tournèrent vers lui, pour qu'à la fin, une certaine binoclarde mal coiffée vienne le bailloner afin qu'il ne dise plus de bêtises...

Jack : Un scrabble ?! Mon dieu les amis, vous savez quel jour on est ?! C'est Halloween enfin, on va quand même pas se faire chier à jouer à un jeu comme le scrabble quand même !

Sophie : Mais carrément ! Allo ! On est pas chez Mamie là, WO !

Tout le monde : C'est quoi cette expression de merde ?! -"

Sophie : Héhé, ce sera mon nouveau slogan ! Yeah ! 8D

Tout le monde : O_o ... d'accord...

Et c'est ainsi toute la bande suivie le professeur d'espagnol (à contre coeur pour une certaine demoiselle...) dans une salle de cours où se trouvaient certains professeurs. Il y avait donc Jack, (of course) Glen, Lacie et Levis. En entrant dedans nos compagnons s'attendaient à ce que les prof's les fassent travailler mais au contraire, quelque chose d'autre était prévu. Sur plusieurs tables étaient disposées des boites avec un trou au dessus, les enseignants les accueillirent puis leurs expliquèrent les règles du jeu.

Sonia : En gros, on doit mettre notre main dans un trou ?!

Après cette réplique de notre petite-brune-idiote-perverse-préférée, nos folles éclatèrent de rire, Sonia y comprise. Les prof's eux ainsi que quelques élèves avaient envie de se pendre, comme Gilbert ou Elliot, désespérés du comportement des demoiselles, toujours aussi stupides...

Glen : Oui... entre autre, c'est ça...

Alice : Attendez ! Vous avez mis quoi dedans ?!

Levis : C'est le but du jeu de deviner...

Sharon : Oui, ça on a compris, mais... ce qu'il y a dedans... ça fait peur ? ...

Break : A vous de le découvrir... =) Serez-vous assez courageux pour vaincre votre peur ?

Allisson : Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu faisais une pub à la télé ? C'est débile !

Break : Parce que ça fait swag non ?

Célia : Non.

Allisson : Et vous nous croyez assez cons pour mettre notre main dans ces trous ?! *Sonia recommence à rigoler, elle se fait baffer par Allisson, soit disant parce qu'elle est conne. Soit disant...*

Jack : Bah oui ! 8D

Sophie : Ok ! 8D

C'est ainsi que le jeu débuta. La première à passer est Allisson, car comme elle le disait, les filles ont les chocottes, les mecs sont des tapettes et Sonia (qui je vous le rappelle n'appartient à aucun des deux sexes) est à terre. Elle plonge donc sa main dans le trou (Sonia, si tu rigoles, je te massacre d'accord ?) mais la ressort malheureusement de suite ayant trop peur que le truc mousseux d'en bas soit une araignée ...quoi ? Vous saviez pas que notre dure Allisson était craintive des araignées ? Pourtant tout le monde à sa phobie : Allisson : Les araignées Break : Vincent, et Sophie... Euh nan... Y'a des exceptions en fait...

Bref, comme Break était mort de rire, voyant sa réaction, la grande le gifla toute gênée L'albinos n'eu pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, car après cette petite crise (petite hein...) notre fanatique des bonbons sortit un nid d'oiseau de la boite. Notre grande demoiselle se sentit légèrement ridicule...

La prochaine personne à s'approcher du carton fut Célia. Notre décoiffée mit donc sa main dedans (toujours sous les gloussement d'une putain de petite brune) et fut surprise du contenu...

Sharon : C'est comment ? ...

Célia : C'est... Poilu ! *u*

Léo :...ce qui à l'air de te ravir... ?

Célia : Tu m'étonnes, j'adore ce qui est poilu ! *u*

Grand choc. Léo ainsi que tout les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Même Jack avait perdu sa gaieté et sa joie de vivre, JACK QUOI !

Alice : Euh... ça veut dire que t'aimes les mecs poilus... O_o

Célia : Oh oui, j'aime les hommes poilus *w*

Elliot: Bon bah Léo, c'est mort pour toi...

Pendant que Léo était parti déprimer, Sonia se proposa afin de défier la fameuse boite... Il fut aussi très dur de lui faire plonger la main car celle-ci couinait en affichant un sourire à la limite du rire. Quand elle réussi vinrent les premières questions :

Agathe : Tu sens quoi ? ...

Sonia : Je sais pas trop, on dirait une touffe de cheveux...

Célia : Une touffe de cheveux dis-tu... intéressant... *rajouta Célia en mode Sherlock Holmes tout en repensant aux poils...*

Sonia : Attends ! C'est pas une simple chevelure, celle-là est trop chelou ! En plus l'odeur empeste d'ici...

Célia : C'est peut-être un homme poilu *u* !

Allisson : Putain, elle va nous lacher elle avec ses hommes poilus ?! Pire que Sophie, c'est pour dire !

Sophie : Eh mais je suis pas pi...

Allisson : TA GUEULE SAC A MERDE !

Lacie : Pas de vulgarités ! C'est très m... PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE JACK ! CONNARD T'A PRIS LE MÊME COSTUME QUE MOI ! VA TE PENDRE !

Agathe : Un chien qui se déguise en chat noir, PARADOXE ! 8D

Allisson : Hiiiii ! Mon dieu, ce PD est déguisé en chat ?! Oh my F*cking god ! XoX

Sonia : Putain ! En fait on dirait que y'a un chignon dedans !

Célia : HAAAAAAAA ! Sort vite ta main ! Sa pourrait être Sophie !

Sophie : Mais je suis là...

Célia : ON S'EN FOUT ! T'es pas humaine, tu peux avoir des doubles !

Sonia s'empressa de ressortir sa main du "trou" puis alla se laver les mains (on ne sait jamais...). Afin de vérifier ce que cachait la boite, les professeurs l'ouvrirent et découvrirent :

Levis : La tête d'une poupée géante avec un chignon pour imiter Sophie ?!

Glen : Il faut avouer que ça fait peur...

Gilbert : La vraie est encore pire si vous saviez...

Toute la bande finit par y passer, et autant vous dire qu'il avait fallu une bonne demie heure avant d'amener Elliot à la boite, tellement il avait peur. Ou encore Alice qui avait sorti le CD de Justin Bieber et avait failli faire une crise cardiaque... Enfin tout ça pour dire que le dernier à passer fut notre cher ami le PD j'ai nomméééééééééé : JACK ! 8D Celui-ci enfonça (ta gueule Sonia) sa main dedans puis senti... deux sortes de... boules ?

Sharon : Ça à quelle texture ? ...

Jack : On dirait de la dentelle... Oui ! De la dentelle de soutif que porte Lacie ! =D

Lacie *poing dans sa gueule* : TA GUEULE PD !

Et un Jackounet out un ! Quand ils ouvrirent la boite pour savoir ce qu'ils y avait dedans il y eu une ribambelle de saignement de nez...

Oz : Rose...

Gilbert : Avec des dentelles...

Elliot : Et des paillettes...

Léo : Ainsi que des rebords en plumes...

Sonia : ULTRA SEXY ! *u*

Les filles (Sonia n'est pas une fille !) : ... -"

Après ce jeu remplis d'émotions, nos chers camarades partirent se reposer. Les filles s'en allèrent dans la chambre de Célia, Agathe et Sonia (un hermaphrodite dans la chambre...wou...) tandis que les garçons restèrent dans le couloir. Chacun s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand un certain petit blond au yeux verts vint les interpeller :

Oz : Eh les mecs, j'ai une idée !

Elliot : Encore foireuse j'imagine...

Léo *en tapant Elliot* : Tais-toi Elliot. Oz continue.

Oz : Vu que les filles sont pas là, on pourrait leurs faire une farce...

Break : Ouh, ça m'intéresse, je vous suis les gars...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'un d'eux vint toquer à la porte des demoiselles (et de l'androgyne, of course) :

Allisson : QUI EST LE BLAIREAU QUI FRAPPE QUAND JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PARLER ?!

Célia : Je pense pas qu'il était au courant... ^^"

Sophie : Oh elle prend sa défense, comme c'est mignon...

Echo *qui part ouvrir* : ...c'est pour quoi ?

Oz : Ma petite Ech...

Echo : Echo tout court !

Allisson : Alors c'est toi le petit con qui m'interromps pendant que je parle hein ?!

Oz : *gloups*... C'ÉTAIT L'IDÉE DE BREAK D'ABORD !

Break : Oh la tafiole, il assume pas ! C'est moche ! =D

Oz du donc prendre pour toute la bande, c'est-à-dire des coups venant d'Allisson la karatéka. Après ceci, nos garçons emmenèrent nos chères demoiselles ou plutôt celles-ci les suivaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est alors qu'une intelligente demoiselle posa la question :  
Sonia : Mais en fait, pourquoi on vous suit là ?

Toutes mes excuses. Il s'agit de Sonia qui a pris la parole. Et qui dit Sonia, dit pas de sexe. Do you undertand ?

Elliot : Idiote ! Tu aurais du y penser avant !

Sonia : Ok. Donc on fait demi-tour !

Le Nightray s'empressa d'arrêter la brunette puis ils reprirent leur route pour enfin arriver devant :

Alice: La salle informatique ?

Break : Bravo Alice, tu sais lire !

Alice : Espèce de sale clown ! Je vais te...

Elliot : Breeeeeeeef ! Entrez dedans !

Sharon : Dedans ?

Léo : Dedans.

Ada : Là où les volets sont fermés ?

Agathe : Là où les rideaux son tirés ?

Célia : Où il fait froid ?

Alice : Où y'a pas de viande ?

Echo : ...

Sophie : Où y'a même pas de lumière ?

Oz : Exactement ! =D

Allisson : Non !

Break : ...y'a des bonbons dedans !

Toutes les filles (et Sonia) : BONBOOOOOOONS !

*Elliot : Pff... trop connes...

Léo : Ouais un peu là...*

A peine les jeune filles étaient-elles entrées dans la pièce que la porte se referma sur elles et le verrou fut tourné. Un petit rire malsain accompagné d'une très mauvaise impression vint compléter notre tableau. Break reprit la parole avec un sourire sadique collé au lèvres :  
Break : On va vous faire quelque chose...

Sonia : AU VIOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! *se jette sur la tête d'Allisson en lui couvrant les yeux*

Allisson : Attention, je sais me défendre ! *fait des gestes bizarres dans tout les sens, toujours avec Sonia sur les yeux*

Sophie : Moi aussi d'abord ! *prépare un lance-pierre, mais... sans pierre...*

Les garçons : ... *pokerface*

Elliot se tapait la tête contre un mur tandis que Léo avait une légère envie de pendaison, non pas sur lui, mais sur les filles, toutes aussi stupides... Toutefois Break se rectifia en évitant de justesse les mouvements mortels de notre folle : Allisson.

Break : En fait non, on voulait juste vous faire un jeu sur internet. ^u^

Allisson : ...c'est tout ?

Sonia : Hum, ça cache quelque chose...

Célia : C'est peut-être un truc d'hommes poil...

Allisson et Sonia : PUTAIN FAITES LA TAIIIIIRE !

C'est donc ainsi que nos hommes (non pas poilus Célia) leur expliquèrent le "jeu". Toutes les filles devaient une par une entrer dans la pièce puis via la souris de l'ordinateur, faire avancer un sablier dans un labyrinthe sans toucher le bord. Dedans plusieurs niveaux s'enchaînent et il faut aller jusqu'au bout (logique). Quand la fille est éliminée, c'est à la prochaine d'entrer et de faire le jeu, évidement surveiller par nos garçons.

Ce fut donc à Alice de commencer. Vous devez surement croire qu'Alice est une jeune fille au sang-froid et qui pense avec ces pieds, pourtant elle reste néanmoins une fille frêle et émotive. En effet, la brunette aux longues tresses n'avait aucune envie de tester ce jeu atroce, cependant, comme notre petit blond, alias Oz, lui avait promis de la viande en récompense cela changeait tout. Alice se dit que plus vite elle passerait, plus vite elle pourrait se rendre au paradis, enfin passons. Notre adepte de viande avançait donc de niveaux en niveaux, puis commençait à se lasser du jeu en quelques minutes.

-Pff, et c'est censé faire peur ça ? Amateurs !

Mais la brunette n'aurait pas du crier victoire trop vite, au niveau 13, celle-ci fut déconcentrée par une mouche qui lui tournait autour puis fit bouger sa souris vers le bord. Tout d'un coup, une tête de zombie femme apparut en criant des bruits ultra flippants trois fois. Son apparition si soudaine et sa face si terrifiante fit hurler la pauvre brune. Les garçons eux (Oz, Break, Vincent, Elliot et Léo) riaient aux éclats Oz se prit une énorme gifle ce qui fit bien rire Elliot par la même occasion, puis ils invitèrent la prochaine à venir tester le terrible jeu fut Célia.

La binoclarde arriva jusqu'au niveau 10 puis par un faut mouvement comme Alice fut piéger. Celle-ci eut un léger sursaut au moment du premier cri mais rien de plus. Les garçons trouvant sa réaction "pas drôle" firent entrer Allisson.

La grande demoiselle ayant très peur en entendant les hurlements terrifiants d'Alice au premier tour entraîna avec elle Sonia. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que la brunette fasse une sorte de discours du genre "don't stress Allisson, je suis là pour te protéger" mais la mini puce était aussi pétrifiée que son amie. Les jeunes fille s'assaillirent pas très rassurées puis commencèrent. Arrivées au niveau 3, les deux filles se disputèrent la souris, enfin les deux essayaient d'éviter de jouer tellement elles avaient peur. A force de se faire la passe de l'engin, le sablier se décala et là, horreur malheur. Prions pour nos pauvres garçons qui devaient déjà être sourds à l'heure qu'il est... Les jeunes filles s'étaient jetées dans les bras de l'autre en criant des bruits de tapettes en rute. Euh... non pas en rute en fait... La plus petite des deux était en train de pleurer tandis que l'autre était figée sur place et claquait des dents. Ce tour amusa beaucoup les garçons.

S'en suivirent toutes les filles. Echo avait fait le jeu sans réagir, c'est-à-dire qu'après avoir perdu la demoiselle fit :"Bon, il commence ce jeu oui ?". Un tour pas très stimulant apparemment. Ensuite le tour de nos deux blondes aux fortes poitrines qui l'avaient fait ensemble ça passa assez vite, car arrivée au niveau 5 Agathe roula le truc (bah qui roule ma fois...) sur la souris, ce qui provoqua la fin de partie de deux blondes. Après elle passa Sophie, qui après 25 tours lâcha l'affaire, soit-disant parce que c'était long puis en entendant les cris du zombi se mit à rigoler. Une habitude minable, oui. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Sharon, qui n'alla pas plus loin que le niveau 8, elle gifla d'ailleurs Break juste après car apparemment "on ne doit pas faire peur à une lady". Mais le tour le plus drôle fut tout de même celui de notre cher ami des mers, j'ai nommé un certain Gilbert. Notre brun ténébreux surpassa tout le monde en allant jusqu'au niveau 1. A peine avait-il pris la souris en main que l'écran de départ se mit en zombie comme pour les autres fois, à croire que quelqu'un avait trafiqué exprès la souris pour Gilbert. Je ne vise personne, n'est-ce pas Break... Le noireau hurla telle une demoiselle en chaleur qui criait sa mèreuh. Oui, vous avez bien lu chers lecteurs. Non, ne fuyez pas ! Je disais donc, le noireau cria encore plus fort que nos deux tafioles (tafioles - Allisson et Sonia) et dans un élan de frayeur inimaginable, le garçon donna un coup dans l'ordinateur, le défigurant, voir plus. Ce geste fut en effet d'une intelligence capitale puisque après tout ça, notre minable de Gilbert saignait de la main, et en plus, le noireau devrait repayer l'ordinateur. En fait ces élèves sont cons.

Enfin bref, après que nos garçons ai bien rit (à part un certain domestique), notre casi totalité de la classe (pour aller plus vite) se rendit à la cantine. Au menu, petits poids et steak haché, rien de très alléchant pour un repas de fête me direz-vous. Eh bien pourtant, ce dîner qui était censé être "normal" dégénéra assez vite...Aujourd'hui exeptionnellement les prof's pouvaient manger avec les élèves pour faire mieux connaissance en moment de fête, enfin c'était plutôt l'inverse, sinon ça ferait pédophiles... Nos chers amis, eux, mangeaient tranquillement leur plat, c'est-à-dire : Sonia et Elliot se disputaient, Allisson traitait Jack de PD, Ada et Agathe faisaient rebondir leur poitrine et Sophie bah... On s'en fout 8D. Enfin on s'en foutait jusqu'à ce que la blondinette n'envoie accidentellement un petit pois dans les cheveux de Jack. Le sois disant "PD" se retourna d'un coup puis envoya un petit pois dans la face de Rufus Barma.

Jack : T'en a pas assez de faire le gamin Rufus ?!

Rufus : C'est une déclaration de guerre c'est ça ?

Jack : Oui et tu vas l'avoir celle-là !

Rufus : Prépare-toi à souffrir...

S'en suivit une longue bataille de regards dans laquelle on pouvait voir une énorme tension. Jack s'empressa d'attraper un petit pois en le jetant sur le professeur aux cheveux de feu, ce saut fut accompagné d'un certain "WAYAAAAAAAAAA" tout petit. Le rouquin l'évita avec grâce puis à son tour envoya avec une justesse ultra précise son petit pois dans la gueule du blond. Celui-ci ce le prit dans l'oeil, en criant des bruits bizarres du genre "chois maufit Ruchus !". Sonia se leva donc et cria :

"BATAILLE DE P'TITS POIS !"

S'en suivit une guerre déchainée entre toute la cantine. Deux équipes furent mises en place, la première des "canards verts qui éclatent tout le monde, arfeuh" qui fut dirigée par Jack, et les "renards de feu à la mèche trop aight qui déchire sa maman" dirigée par Rufus. Dans l'équipe des canards il y avait : Oz, Ada, Agathe, Sophie, Gilbert, Vincent, Levis, Lottie et Allisson qui furent obligés d'y aller puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place dans l'autre. Donc dans les renards se tenaient : Célia, Léo, Echo, Elliot, Break, Noise, Glen et Lacie (qui avaient trahi Jack), Abyss et enfin Sonia (que Rufus ne voulait pas prendre). Vous me demanderez sûrement que faisait Chechir, Sharon et Alice ? Et bien pour Chechir, comme il n'est pas apparu depuis le début de ce chapitre, c'est pas maintenant qu'il va apparaître. Et Alice n'avait rien remarqué, elle volait les steak des autres comme ils se balançaient des billes vertes à la gueule. Les deux équipes se jetèrent dans la bataille avec rage.

Sharon, elle, arbitrait, sur le côté, tandis que les petits pois volaient dans toute la cantine, et que Alice continuait de manger tranquillement son steak- elle s'en fout des légumes, elle aime la viande, elle!

Donc, Sharon arbitrait à coup de "1 point pour Jack! Allez, du nerf Break! EXPLOSE LEUR LA GUEULE BON SANG! Ouais, 2 points pour Rufus!" tandis que les participants se lançaient les pauvres billes vertes à la figure

Sauf que, il y avait un problème de fonctionnement dans une des équipes...

Elliot: WAIIIIEUH! Mais ça va pas Sonia? Pourquoi tu me lance des petits pois?! ON EST DANS LA MEME EQUIPE BORDEL!

Sonia: Bah ouais, justement! 8D

Elliot: Aie, arrête! Aie! PUTAIIIIIIIN!

Célia: Te plains pas, il font pareil dans l'autre équipe...

Et effectivement, dans l'équipe de Jack, Gilbert attaquait sauvagement Sophie. On sait maintenant que Sonia et le noiraud ont un point commun. Je trouve ça merveilleux, personnellement.

Jack : Mais arrêtez, ce n'est pas une guerre civile là ! Wo on se re-booste wesheuh !  
Allisson : Ta gueule s'pèce de merde ! *lance un petit pois dans sa gueule*

La grande perche venait d'envoyer un projectile dans le nez du professeur d'espagnol. Sur ce geste, Lottie tapa dans la main d'Allisson toute heureuse, après tout, toutes les deux étaient dans une mauvaise équipe, il fallait se serrer les coudes.

Comme Elliot en avait ras-le-cul de se faire envoyer des pois sur la tête par une certaine petite brune très chiante, il décida donc de créer son équipe tout seul, tirer sur tout le monde, quoi de mieux ? Sophie qui venait de voir ce qu'il faisait décida de faire pareil et de le rejoindre, ce que n'apprécia pas trop Elliot :

Elliot : Mais qu'es' tu fous la blonde ?

Sophie : Je viens t'aider, entre martyres on doit se serrer les coudes non ?! 8D

Elliot : Nan mais t'as trop cru que c'était la fête là ! De une, je suis pas un martyre comme toi (Sonia : Non il est maso 8D). De deux je ne fais jamais équipe, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Et de trois, tu te casses de suite ! C'est clair ?!

Sophie :Quoi ? 8D

A ce moment précis, je pense qu'Elliot avait des envies de meurtre, ou de suicide ça dépend. Finalement, Elliot ne mit fin aux jours de personne, et retourna dans son équipe originelle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sonia. Sophie, elle, resta toute seule, et fonda sa propre équipe, celle des "Sophie qui casse tout, ma gueule".

Pendant que Sophie attaquait tout le monde, Sonia et Célia firent courir un mot aux deux équipes. Chacune acquiesça puis ils contèrent jusqu'à 3 pour enfin se jeter sur Sophie. La blondinette ne s'y attendait absolument pas et n'en semblait pas très ravie puisqu'elle criait des injures à tous ceux qui lui envoyaient des petits pois, c'est à dire tout le monde.

Après cette distrayante bataille, chacun retourna à son occupation. Enfin, ils voulaient tous retrouver leurs activités si il y avait encore quelque chose à manger... Car entre temps tous les steaks avaient disparus.

Allisson : Break, rends de suite le steak ou tu vas t'en prendre une dans ta-putain-de-gueule-de-merde !

Break : Eh là c'est pas moi Miss !

A cette remarque tous les regards se tournèrent vers une brunette aux longues tresses avec en effet, une vingtaine de steaks dans son assiette. Elle leur sourit puis les leur rendit, enfin à ceux à qui elle n'avait pas déjà mangé la viande. Après cette petite crise, tous se remirent à manger. Mais à peine avait-ils commencer leurs bouchées qu'un cri strident retentit dans toute la cantine :

Sophie : PUTAIN ! MON TREHALOSE MERDE ! QUI MA VOLE MON TREHALOSE ?! RENDEZ-MOI MON TREHALOSE !

... Ce bruit assourdissant venait de notre blonde préféré. Mais je vous vois venir avec vos questions ! "Qu'est-ce qu'un "tréhalose" ?" Eh bien un tréhalose est le "disaccharide présent dans certains champignons" et NON JE N'AI PAS OUVERT UN DICO' POUR VOUS LE DIRE NON ! En gros, c'est le moisi du champignon 8D. Apparemment notre Sophie en était fan, que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les Extraterrestres de nature hein.

Bref, après le repas, toute la bande se rendit dans le gymnase du collège ou allait se dérouler le distribution des prix du meilleur déguisement.

Toutes les classes de seconde étaient réunies dans la salle. Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs et les surveillants attendaient avec impatience le verdict. La belle surveillante aux cheveux roses monta sur l'estrade et annonça:

Lottie : Bonsoir à tous, désolée pour l'attente. Nous allons donc procéder à la cérémonie des récompenses du meilleur déguisement d'Halloween de l'année 2013. A la clé, un séjour pour toute la classe à Londres. Tout d'abord, nous allons commencer par les professeurs.

Shelly : Bien, alors en cinquième position nous avons : RUFFFFFUUUUSSS!

Quand son nom fut hurlé dans le micro, le professeur d'histoire se précipita sur les marches du podium en faisant attention à ne pas tomber avec la robe qu'il portait. Robe ? Oui en effet, notre Barma préféré avait été obligé de porter une tenue de Geisha par l'infirmière Rainsworth.

Célia : OUAIS MON FREEEEEEEEERE ! MAMAN EST FIERE DE TOIIIIII !

Allisson : Mais ferme ta gueule toi, on en a rien a foutre de ta mère !

Lottie : Oui... A la quatrième place : ...Jack...

A cette annonce, il y eut un grand blanc. Pour ensuite laisser place à un cri de joie provenant d'un certain "PD blond" comme l'aurait surement dit Allisson. Pendant que le professeur d'espagnol montait les marches, Allisson se plaignait à Lottie en lui sortant des mots du genre: "C'est un scandale !" que la surveillante approuvait complètement.

La troisième personne à être appelée fut Sheryl, on se demandait tous pourquoi, car la vielle avait légèrement menacé le jury de plusieurs atroces coups d'éventail dans la gueule. Mais ça, il fallait s'en douter, après tout, c'était une Rainsworth.

Lottie : Nous approchons des premières places, donc en deuxième nous avons : Levis et son déguisement de Franklin.

Chacun se retourna pour admirer cette merveille de la nature.

...

MAIS NON J'DECONNE ! Ce déguisement de merde !

Lottie : Bon, après ce moment de détente pour cette œuvre d'art, je vous propose de découvrir le gagnant tant attendu de cette année : Et le vainqueur eeeeeeeeeeest... GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

La surveillante ainsi que toutes les filles de la salle s'écrièrent en mode fan-girl à la simple évocation de son nom. Comme l'aurait dit Sonia : "elles sont toutes en rûte". Chacun se tourna vers la porte pour voir le professeur entrer, quand tous furent stupéfait du déguisement.

Leur professeur si charismatique, avait perdu toute sa crédibilité en étant habillé en Poussin jaune. Les garçons se moquaient tandis que les filles étaient plus choquées qu'autre chose.

Jack : Ouais Glen ! T'a gagné grâce au déguisement que je t'ai filé !

Lottie : Comment oses-tu humilier maitre Glen ainsi ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?!

Shelly : Enfin, maintenant en fonction des résultats pour les élèves, nous allons savoir quelle classe ira quelques jours en Angleterre. Et pour présenter j'accueille Levis, la belle tortue !  
*re fou-rire de toute la salle*

Levis : C'est ça, riez petits ignorants ! Bon, le cinquième qui n'égale pas mon merveilleux costume est un garçon !

Tous les garçons : C'est moi !

Levis : Et une fille en même temps !

Sonia : C'EST MOI ALORS ! Y'A QUE MOI QUI SUIS HERMAPHRODITE ! 8D

Elliot : Putain mais qu'elle est débile...

Levis : Euh non, en fait c'est Break...

Break : WAHOUUUUUUUUUU !

Levis : ...et Allisson !

Allisson : SING HALLELUYA !

En effet, à la cinquième place il y avait une égalité entre la grande girafe et l'adepte des bonbons. D'ailleurs ils se disputèrent pour arriver le premier sur le podium. Allisson saluait le public de la main comme une Miss-France et Break saluait comme un zouf en s'en foutant un peu. En quatrième et en troisième vinrent deux personnes de la même classe, ce qui affola un peu nos chères demoiselles qui voulaient vraiment aller à Londres. Mais heureusement Sharon fut appelée comme sa grand-mère sur le podium à la deuxième place, ce qui rééquilibra la donne.

Levis : Donc maintenant nous allons voir qui est le grand gagnant de cette année. Mais cette question est déjà réglée puisque tout le monde sait qui fait le plus peur dans cet établissement. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir Sophie !

Sophie : PUTAIN J'AI GAGNE ! GRACE A MOI ON VA EN VACANCES !

Alice : Ouais, enfin il a quand même dit que t'étais terrifiante mais bon...

La petite blonde ne fit pas attention à la remarque d'Alice et se précipita sur l'estrade à toute allure.

Levis : Eh bien Sophie, où est ton déguisement, tu t'es changée entre temps ?

Sophie : Quoi ? Mais je suis une momie moi !

Levis : Ah d'accord, donc tu peux retourner à ta place ! Je vais donc désigner quelqu'un dans le public ! Tout n'est pas joué encore entre les deux classes, attention !

Tous les élèves se mirent à stresser d'un coup, surtout ceux de la classe de nos idiotes. Leur professeur principal allait désigner quelqu'un de l'autre classe et ainsi faire pleurer toutes nos demoiselles quand soudain, un miracle se produisit !

Elle était sortie à toute allure hors de la salle et était revenue en un éclair changée en une blondasse perdante. Oui, cette fille géniale qui éclaire notre galaxie d'un doux rayon de soleil couchant. Certes elle était affreuse dans cette tenue, mais au moins elle serait vue de tous, reconnue comme vainqueur et vénérée de toute sa classe ! Son nom ? Il s'agissait évidemment de notre binoclarde préférée, j'ai nommé : SAC A MERDE ! 8D (/SBAF/ Ta gueule Sonia !) Herm... Je voulais dire Célia !

Comme tout à l'heure la grande était habillée en Sophie, ce qui re-provoqua les réactions en chaine de ses amis comme la dernière fois... Mais ils lui pardonnèrent de suite puisque grâce à elle et non pas à cause de cette putain de blonde de Sophie, le voyage leur était destiné.  
Après ce divertissement, la pionne reprit la parole :

Lottie : Voilà, nous avons donc finit cette "activité" je vous invite donc maintenant à retourner dans vos chambres et à aller vous coucher.

Tout le monde : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

Sophie : Oulah, elle a trop cru qu'on était chez mamie là !

Allisson : Ouais trop ! J'en ai rien à foutre, je vais pas me coucher tout de suite, c'est mort !

Sonia : Pire ! Rien a branler nous ! On est des mecs, on a des couilles ! HIN !

Célia : Rectification, TU es un mec. Et TU as des couilles. Nuance.

Alice : Ouais vas-y on va pas dormir là nous, on est pas des chiens !

Oz : Carrément Alice, REVOLUTION, REVOLUTION, REVO...lution...

Elliot : Tout seul !

Léo : Un peu oui.

Break : Nan mais on dort pas ok ?! C'est pas...

Lottie : BON MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE FERME SA GUEULE ! ET VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VOUS COUCHER SANS HISTOIRES ! ET LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE, IL VA PAS A LONDRES ! C'EST CLAIR ?!

Tout le monde :... O_O très clair...

C'est ainsi que chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

...

LOL ! LA BONNE BLAGUE ! Bien sûr que non puisqu'ils étaient partis dans les couloirs juste après. Célia et Sonia s'étaient déguisées en Pédobear. Quoi ? Sonia en Pédobear, narmol ! Célia... un peu moins... Mais bon, ça vaut mieux qu'être habillée en Sophie à choisir... Je disais donc, elles se baladaient dans les couloirs quand elles tombèrent sur : Elliot et Léo. Mais pourquoi nos deux garçons étaient-ils ensemble dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive... Telle était la question.

Elliot : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? En plus habillées en... OURS ?!

Célia : Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous demander ça !

Elliot : Comment ça ?

Sonia : Ne croyez pas que ça nous dérange hein, nous le sexe entre hommes, ça nous arrange surtout... *w*

Léo : De quoi vous parlez ?

Sonia : Oh allez nous la fait pas à nous !

Elliot et Léo : ?

Célia et Sonia : VOUS ETES GAYS C'EST CA ?! 8D

Elliot et Léo : QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ?! è/é"

Célia : Si vous saviez comment je trouve ça adorable ! *u*

Sonia : C'est merveilleux ! Embrassez-vous pour voir ! =9

Elliot : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! JE SUIS PAS PD D'ABORD ! è/é"

Léo : Faut se calmer là avec le yaoi franchement ! è/é"

Sonia et Célia : Trop mignons, ils osent pas le dire ! *w*

Et pendant que nos deux chieuses faisaient chier (of course) ces pauvres garçons, dans la chambre d'Allisson et Sophie...

Allisson : Je repose la question une dernière fois, pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit, BREAK ?

Vous devez sûrement penser que notre grande demoiselle au tempérament de feu devait déjà réveiller tout l'établissement mais MIRACLE, cette fois Allisson avait canalisé assez d'énervement pour ne pas réagir à ce fait et ainsi déranger sa stupide gentille colocataire.  
Allisson : De plus, pourrais-tu expliquer le fait que ta main est posée sur mon genou et qu'elle remonte sensuellement vers ma...DEGAGE !

Break : En fait tu es mignonne quand tu es énervée =)

Allisson : TAIS-TOI S'PECE DE PERVERS ! è/é"

Break : Quand tu es gênée aussi d'ailleurs =)

Sophie : Super Allisson ! C'est dans la boite, plus qu'à mettre cette belle gifle sur youtube et à avoir pleins de commentaires ! Si tu pouvais frapper un peu plus fort la prochaine fois, le public aime ça ! 8D

Break : Bon toi la blonde direction le placard avec ton ami Gil' que j'ai déjà enfermé dedans !

Sophie : Chouette ! 8D Viens par là Gil' !

Gilbert : AGEUHFEUHCHEU ! ToT

Break : Bon, maintenant on est tranquilles, à nous deux Miss !

Allisson : Je te préviens, si tu poses une de tes sales mains sur une partie de mon corps, qu'importe laquelle, je te jure que je vais t'organiser un rencard avec le mur d'en face, tu verras il est sympa !

Break : C'EST PARTI !

Allisson ne s'imaginait absolument pas que l'albinos l'attraperait en la portant comme une princesse et partirait avec elle dans les bras hors de la chambre. L'adepte des sucreries avait évoqué une certaine balade de minuit à travers les murs de l'enceinte, ce dont la grande ne prévoyait rien de bon d'ailleurs...

Du coté de Célia et Sonia :

Philip : Non arrêtez, je vous en prie !

Célia : Oh la vilaine, elle ne veut pas obéir, il va donc falloir la punir et la forcer...

Lily : Je vous en prie, on fera ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça !

Sonia : C'est qu'ils ont encore de la force , après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà enduré, les petits ! On va devoir augmenter la dose...

Lily et Philip : NOOOOOOOOOON !

...Oui, vous êtes toujours dans la fic' du Lycée Pandora, et non ceci n'est pas une scène porno, pédophile et pleine de SM, non. Il s'agit juste d'une façon qu'avait adopté nos ours pour voler (non pas vIoler) nos deux petits fayots de la classe. Non elles ne les sodomisaient pas, bien que Mouloud et Mushkita soient en pleine forme (ce sont leurs bites !) mais elles les rackettaient pour avoir les bonbons qu'ils avaient obtenus toute la journée dans la ville. Et oui, la vie est injuste.

Célia : Bon aller, maintenant déguerpissez les gosses !

Lily : *snif* Je m'en fiche ! Je dirais ça à mon grand-frère il va venir vous démolir !

Sonia : Ouais ouais, Mouloud aussi il va te démolir !

Pendant que les deux martyres s'enfuyaient, nos deux abruties se tapèrent un gros délire sur la phrase de Sonia. Elles continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs, fières de leur coup et tout en dégustant les délicieux bonbons qu'elles avaient volé trouvé. Comme vous l'aurez surement déduit tous seuls, (car vous n'êtes pas cons à la base...à la base) les deux gays (qui ne l'étaient pas en fait) comme le disait nos deux imbéciles, s'étaient barrés devant la débilitude des deux demoiselles (ou de la demoiselle et de l'hermaphrodite plutôt...). Mais Célia et Sonia s'étaient réjouies trop vite... Car après quelques mètres de traversée, la plus grande entendit des bruits assez étranges, comme si on était en train d'égorger quelqu'un. La brunette n'était pas en reste non plus. Tel un chat, elle pouvait discerner dans le noir une sorte de silhouette au fond qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elles. A chaque fois que les filles avançient, les bruits s'intensifiaient et la mystérieuse personne au bout du couloir devenait plus nette à distinguer. A première vu on aurait pu croire que c'était un élève, mais plus elles se rapprochèrent, plus elles comprirent que la personne au loin n'était autre que... Yura... Qui semblait...agresser des élèves ?! A cause de cette image pour le moins choquante et horrible pour les yeux, nos deux filles poussèrent un cri aigu que malheureusement le prof' de maths entendit. De cette façon il les repéra de suite (bien qu'il fasse tout noir) puis afficha un grand sourire. Contrairement à Célia et Sonia , qui elles prirent leurs jambes à leur cou afin d'échapper aux griffes du fanatique d'Oz, car en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, on se doutait que le pédophile ne voulait pas de simples bonbons... Il ne leur restait plus qu'une chose à faire : COURIR !

Avec Allisson et Break :

Break : Bon monsieur Vessalius, faudrait p'tètre retourner vous coucher si vous avez si peur d'Halloween...

Jack : KYAAA ! Impossible, j'aurais trop peur d'y aller tous seul, en plus... Je suis claustrophooooobe ! MAMAAAAN !

Allisson : Vous êtes pas chiant du tout vous hein ?! Votre mère devait vous kiffer grave...

Jack : Une fois elle m'a fait une blague le jour d'Halloween justement, elle m'a laissé dans la forêt, heureusement comme y'avait un bucheron je lui ai demandé de me raccompagner chez moi ! 8D

Break : Vous êtes sûr que c'était justement pas pour vous perdre qu'elle vous a abandonné dans la forêt ?...

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nos très chers amis avait croisé la route du professeur préféré d'Allisson, celle-ci en guise de reconnaissance ne manqua pas de lui prouver sa gratitude en lui accordant un magnifique majeur. En réalité, le fan de mandarines voulait faire peur à un groupe, seulement il n'avait pas envisagé de se perdre et d'avoir peur à la place. Quand il trouva les deux grands, il sauta dans les bras de Break, faisant tomber sa "princesse" à terre. Une princesse qui ne manqua pas de s'énerver d'ailleurs, enfin, vous connaissez Allisson, pas besoin de vous préciser qu'elle gueule sur tout ce qui bouge... Enfin, passons, Jack s'était donc incrusté dans le groupe des deux "jeunes" comme il disait et craignait ne pas réussir à retrouver son chemin, ou pire, emmener ses soit disants "amis" dans sa perte... Celui-ci ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de repousser l'albinos et la demoiselle qu'il portait à la simple entente de leurs pas. Même une fois, le dit "PD" s'était fait passer pour Allisson, enfin plutôt, Break pensait que la jeune fille était dans ses bras. Mais quand il y réfléchit d'un peu plus près, il trouva Allisson vachement plus lourde qu'il y a deux minutes, plus chevelue aussi, et beaucoup plus plate ; dans un sens, heureusement que c'était Jack qui était à sa place... L'adepte des bonbons finit par se rendre compte de sa gaffe et il descendit sa main vers le bas du corps... Premièrement, si c'était vraiment Allisson, elle ne se serait pas laissée faire (Bah non, c'est pas Sonia !) et l'aurait cogné contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son front soit enceinte, et deuxièmement, depuis quand Allisson avait une b...

Break : AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! PROFESSEUR !

b*te... Derrière, Allisson suivait de près en rigolant devant la scène qui venait de se produire, tout en mangeant un bonbon qu'elle venait justement de piquer à Break. Mais même si cette petite histoire tira un petit sourire à la grande perche, celle-ci en avait marre, mais vraiment marre...

Cependant, au bout d'une heure et demie à courir dans les couloirs pour fuir un certain pédophile ou encore à chercher la direction des chambres pour un idiot étourdi de prof' d'espagnol chacun des petits groupes finit par arriver à son but. Quand Jack fut raccompagné, les autres se réunirent pour enfin continuer la soirée. Enfinils devaient continuer la soirée si il n'y avait pas eu une ombre terrifiante, gloussant tel un trisomique dans le couloir...

Monstre : WAEURFEOAAARFGEUHJAAAA !

Sonia : TOUS AUX ABRIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Et tout le monde s'enfuit regagner sa chambre dans la froideur et la terreur tout le restant de la nuit. Chacun était terrorisé et n'osait sortir de son lit, tous à part le monstre qui lui rigolait bien :

-...héhé.

_à suivre...  
_

* * *

Alooooors ? 8D Vos avis, n'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est gratuit (ou pas très cher... ) à bientôt ;)


	10. London Aight !

Hi bitches /SBAF/ herm. Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^ voici enfin le chapitre 10 (qui a pris plus de temps à être corriger qu'écris mais bon...) Je vous le poste le jour de mon anniversaire parce que je suis gentille et ouais =3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

**London aight !**

Les vacances venaient de se terminer. Haloween avait été un grand succès, chacun était ravi et ne regrettait pas d'être rester la première semaine (enfin Sophie était quand même un peu triste de s'être faite traiter de monstre...). Tous ses copains avaient donc du se quitter pendant une petite semaine, dans laquelle Sonia et Sophie étaient allées voir les "Amants de la Bastille" au palais des sports (la brunette y était allée deux fois), Allisson s'était fait des mèches noires et blondes sur les côtés -ce qui donnait à ses cheveux une couleur indéfinie- et enfin, Célia avait créé une secte pour les milles-pattes en voix de disparition. Attendez, quoi ? Elle a fait ça ? Enfin toue ça pour dire que ces premières vacances s'étaient plutôt bien passées ^^.

Aujourd'hui c'était lundi, il était 8h et toute la bande déjeunait à la cantine. La bonne ambiance régnait partout, et il y avait une atmosphère très détendue et sereine. Vous y croyez hein, hein que vous y croyez... En réalité tout était quand même à peu près calme si quatre de nos jeune demoiselles n'étaient pas en train de tirer un visage de déprimée qui veut se suicider. De grands cernes autour des yeux, une tête de zombie et une voie entrainement sèche, personne n'osait leurs adresser la parole. En fait, leur humeur de tueuses en série s'expliquait car pendant la nuit, un imbécile du collège où elles étudiaient les avaient réveiller pour leur dire par message : "Salut les cochis, alors ça boom ? Vous devez bien vous faire chier sans moi, mais plus pour longtemps, j'arrive ! 8D". Il était 3h du matin quand ce blaireau avait envoyé ça... Et évidement après aucune d'elle n'avait réussi à se rendormir, logique ! Célia crut d'ailleurs bon de lui répondre : "Je vais t'arracher les orteils un par un, te mettre devant un miroir et te faire bouffer ton reflet !". Et oui, une binoclarde réveiller le jour de la rentrée, ça fait toujours mal, plaignons ce pauvre vaguabon ensemble...

Mais en fait, on en a rien à foutre de le plaindre alors on passe à la suite ! 8D Donc, nos dépressives et leurs larbins amis se rendaient dans leur premier cours, à savoir la philosophie qui pouvait d'ailleurs réjouir certaines personne car ils pourraients profiter encore d'une heure de sommeil. Enfin, elles voulaient dormir si leur professeur n'avait justement pas quelque chose d'important à dire.

Levis : Votre attention ! Aujourd'hui vous allez acceuillir un nouveau camarade, soyez gentils avec lui hein ! Tu peux rentrer, fais pas ton timide.

Elliot : C'est bon, on est pas à la maternelle, on va pas le violer non plus !

Vincent : Parle pour toi... *sourire pervers*

Tous le monde : O_o

? : Salut salut les cochiiiis !

Sonia : Cette voix...

Allisson : Ne me dites pas que...

Levis : Voici votre nouvel ami, Valentin.

Célia : Oh putain, pas Winny...

Valentin : Héhé, bonjour les amies !

Break : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zouf -_- ?

Sonia : C'est le blaireau qui nous a réveillées cette nuit. Un dernier mot avant de mourir, pauvre type ?

Léo : Vous le connaissez ? Vous êtes amis ?

Allisson, Sonia et Célia : Non ! On le connait même pas !

Sophie : Si ! 8D

Allisson : Idiote fallait pas le dire !

Célia : Ils auraient finit par le savoir...

Sonia : Bref, raconte ton histoire, homme des cavernes, pourquoi es-tu venu dans NOTRE bahut ?(Levis : On est en cours à la base mais bon...)

Valentin : Alors, tout a commencé quand j'ai commencé à manger un jambon-beurre en cours. C'était un bon sandwich que ma maman avait préparé la veille et l'avait ranger dans un papier d'alluminum et... (Allisson : Rien a foutre de ton jambon-beurre ou de quel caleçon tu portes aujourd'hui, abrège !) Oui. Et donc là j'ai eu une croix, puis deux autres parce que j'avais fait la même chose les jours d'après. Après j'ai eu avertissement de conduite parce que je perturbais mes camarades de classe à les harceler pour obtenir un jambon-beurre quand j'en avais pas. Et le truc qui m'a fait arrivé là c'est mon rapport, sois disant parce que "j'étais un élève dangereux" !(Célia : C'est à dire...) Bah j'avais étranglé la cuisinière car elle avait pas fait de jambon-beurre depuis le début de l'année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai appris à me modérer *sort un jambon-beurre*. Voila, vous savez tout~

Pendant que Célia allait finir par ce casser ses lunettes à force de se taper la tête contre le mur, qu'Allisson et Sonia étaient au bord du meurtre en disant des certains "qu'il est con, qu'il est con" et que Sophie comptait ses doigts de pieds (ne cherchez pas à comprendre Sophie, il n'y a plus d'espoir) tout le monde désespérait déjà de l'arriver du nouveau débile mental.

Levis : Bon... Tu peux aller t'asseoir le psycopat...Je veux dire Valentin. Va te mettre à côté de Vincent tiens, vous allez bien vous entendre... Bien, maintenant nous allons décider des groupes pour le voyage, car je t'explique Valentin, vendredi nous partons à Londres.

Valentin : Ah bah d'accord, et vous trouvez ça normal que je sois le dernier informé ?! INJUSTICE !

Break : T'étais même pas censé venir à la base alors fermer la ! -_-

Levis : Dooonc; ce seront des groupes de deux, mettez-vous avec quelqu'un -que vous aimez bien de préférence- et vous serez ensemble chez les personnes qui vous hébergeront (Il y aura un groupe de trois chez les garçons.)

Elliot : Euh attendez quoi ? On dort pas à l'hôtel ?!

Sonia : Bah si, et y'a des strip-teaseuses aussi qui viennent s'occuper de nous tous les soirs. Crétin !

Et encore une dispute une, qui fut d'ailleurs stoppée très rapidement par deux coups de dictionnaires made in Léo. Thanks man ! C'est ainsi que toute la classe se dispersa afin de choisir la personne avec qui elle se mettrait. Allisson avait accepté de se mettre avec Sonia, non pas pour faire des "choses pas catholiques la nuit" comme se l'imaginait la brunette, mais car la grande en avait marre de toujours se trimbaler Sophie-girl. Certains groupes habituels se firent comme : Elliot-Léo, Alice-Sharon, Agathe-Ada, Gilbert-Oz, et Philip avec Vincent et Chechir qui fit plus zoophile et pédophile qu'autre chose... Les groupes étaient tous à peu près sauf deux qui ne voulaient pas se former, or, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix...

Levis : Donc, Célia est toute seule c'est ça ?! Bah j'en ai trouvé une autre, tu seras donc avec...

Célia *en priant* : Pas avec Sophie, pitié pas avec Sophie !

Levis : SOPHIE !

Célia : NOOOOON !

Sophie : Ehéhéhé 8D

Et pendant qu'Allisson et Sonia se foutaient de sa gueule, Levis obligea Break à se mettre avec Valentin. Ce qui promettait déjà de belles disputes...

Pendant toute la semaine, chacun préparait sa valise avec soin.

...

MAIS NON JE DECONNE ! Ce fut un vrai bordel ! Par exemple, chez Allisson et Sophie :

-Bah Sophie, pourquoi tu prends des soutifs ? T'en a pas besoin !

-Mais je me disais que peut-être à Londres, ils pousseraient plus vite !

-L'espoir fait vivre...

Ou encore chez Alice, Sharon et Ada, où la petite brunette avait envisagé d'emporter son frigo, au plus grand désespoir de ses colocataires...

Enfin, après tous les papiers à signer, et les bagages à préparer, vint le jour du départ.

Allisson : Sophie, arrête de courir sur tout le quai bordel tu vas foncer dans... quelqu'un...

Sonia : Bah c'est déjà fait trois fois...

Célia : Quatre maintenant !

Glen, leur professeur d'anglais (il est logique qu'il vienne) rassembla tout le monde via un sifflet magique que lui avait prêté Jack, qui faisait d'ailleurs aussi part à l'aventure, dommage pour Allisson... Parmi les adultes, on pouvait encore compter Levis -lui ça l'arrange d'être notre prof' principal, il est obligé de venir aussi, fichtre U_U. Ainsi que Rufus, aussi connu sous le nom de Barma, ou de Ru-ru pour les intimes, en effet, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais bon, sa venue en réjouit une, c'est déjà ça.

Leurs trajet était fondé en deux parties : premièrement, ils avaient 2 heures de Paris à Londres en Eurostar, logique puis après une heure en bus pour se rendre dans le village ou ils se feraient hébergés et non pas où ils dormiraient dans un hôtel cinq étoiles extrêmement luxueux et coûteux comme l'aurait souhaité Elliot.

Après ce long voyage où toute notre troupe avait passé son temps à chanter des chansons allant des Spices Girls, de Britney Spears ou encore jusqu'à Justin Bieber. Si si, Justin, lui même, le seul et l'unique qui sait faire secouer sa mèche tel un sexy acteur porn... Herm... Mais je m'égare ^^".

Ils finirent par arriver dans ce fameux village abandonné plutôt chelou, mais ça, c'est leur problème nous on s'en branle n'est-ce pas ?! 8D Chaque binôme (et un trio) se rendit avec la famille chez qui ils étaient censés loger, et leur début de conneries commença...  
Pour Sophie et Célia, la blondinette qui voulait demander où elle pouvait ranger ses pantalons -qui donne "Where may I put my pants ?" en anglais- dit à la place : "I've got scorpions in my pants" -j'ai des scorpions dans mon pantalon. Oui... Ça ne se ressemble pas du tout mais bon... Nique la logique comme on dit hein...

Du côté d'Allisson et Sonia, c'était plutôt différent .. En effet les deux filles -que tout sépare /SBAF/- était plutôt à l'aise avec l'anglais et surtout avec les personnes qui les avaient accueillit. En fait, c'était plutôt elles qui leurs faisaient peur... Celles-ci sortaient des : "My tailor is rich" -comme j'ai la flemme de tout vous traduire vous irez chercher sur google traduction tout seul comme des grands 8D- ou encore des "My mother is called Christine". Des phrases à la hauteur de leur niveau mental, me direz-vous, et vous avez bien raison... De plus, leurs attitudes ne s'étaient pas améliorées au repas car la plus grande des deux avait cru utile de crier un "CHOUCROUUUTE" faisant énormément rire son amie. Surtout que la brunette buvait à ce moment-là... Je vous explique : Hermaphrodite maldroite + Eau dans sa bouche + délire bien débile = Rejet de l'eau ci-contre vers la personne d'en face, alias, un anglais. Oui, Sonia est douée, surtout qu'après ça les deux blaireautes n'arrêtaient pas de glousser telles des oies en se regardant.

Pour Valentin et Break, la situation n'étais pas vraiment mieux... Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu un délire sur la choucroute eux, mais ils étaient quand même un gros cas désespéré... Tout d'abord parce que Valentin est un gros zouf et qu'il ne comprend rien à l'anglais, utile quand on se rend en Angleterre... Par exemple, après un dialogue entre la femme qui les accueillait et Break (qui se débrouillait assez bien en anglais) ce blaireau demanda à l'albinos : "C'est qui "doesn't" ? J'avais pas vu que y'avait quelqu'un d'autre ici !"... Son anglais ne s'améliora d'ailleurs toujours pas à table. Les deux garçons étaient tout juste en train de déguster les plats typiques de l'Angleterre, huuuuuuuuum, quel régal ! Oui c'est drôle ! Vous êtes mort de rire là ok ?! Bien sur, on pouvait lire à leur visage qu'ils avaient tout deux autant envie de se pendre. C'est là que la propriétaire demanda aux deux : "Do you want more ?". L'adepte de bonbons refusa poliment tandis que son zouf de camarade qui n'avait rien compris hochait la tête de plus en plus fort. Et que fut sa réaction quand il remarqua qu'elle lui déposa encore trois cuillère de délicieeeeux baked beans. Ce geste et la tête qu'avait le pauvre ours tordit Break de rire.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire, qu'on avait un bon paquet de blaireaux... Le lendemain tous se rendirent comme le disait leur planning au musée Madame Tussaud. Au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas, il s'agit d'un musée avec des personnages célèbres en cire, un peu comme le musée Grévin à Paris. Comme vous êtes des lecteurs intelligents vous vous doutez bien que nos sages demoiselles et leurs amis ne se firent absolument pas remarquer. Petits naïfs ! Et bien non, erreur, notre bande de trisomique fit justement tout le contraire : Sophie dansait à côté de Michael Jackson (on est d'accord que je parle de leurs statues hein...), Allisson posait à côté de son frère : Skifou, alias Zayn des One Directions (à cause d'un délire made in Sonia, il fut décidé que Zayn s'appelle Skifou et qu'il est le frère d'Allisson !) ce qui titilla beaucoup Elliot aussi... Break lui, s'amusait plutôt à se prendre pour une statue et faire peur aux ch'tis nenfants qui passaient par là, oui Sonia est considérée comme une enfant, car elle aussi faillit faire une crise cardiaque... De son côté, Léo tentait vainement de convaincre Elliot de le droguer, le blond finit d'ailleurs par accepter étant tellement énervé de ne pas pouvoir poser auprès des ses idoles au risque de se faire découvrir. Mais attention, cette solution ne fut pas sans conséquence, car après avoir sniffer un peu de coke le blond tellement shooté se retrouva au bras de Robert Patinson en train de l'embrasser -ou de simuler alors- sous les regards yaoistes de deux blaireautes. On pouvait même entendre parfois des remarques de celles-ci du genre : "-Oh putain je suis en pleine érection-là ! -Mais t'as pas de bite Sonia !". Encore plus loin, il y avait Alice qui essayait de faire enfiler une sorte de gelée sur Lady Gaga. Pourquoi Lady Gaga me direz-vous ! En fait la dalleuse lui vouait une profonde haine quand elle avait aperçut celle-ci porter une robe en viande. Finalement les prof's n'étaient pas forcément mieux... Il fallait regarder Rufus -Ru-ru pour les intimes- qui faisait chier les visiteurs en les menaçant de faire une dissertation sur la vie de Barack Obama. Evidemment, qui dit roux à épis dit petite-sœur-binoclarde-à-épis-collante-même-si-ça- le-dérange-pas tout près, elle lui demandait parfois même :"Et moi j'aurais combien grand-frère ?" ceux à quoi il répondait :"20 évidement ma nee adorée". Et s'en suivait une discussion pour le moins ultra niaise.

Après ce petit tours au musée, le groupe partit déjeuner dans un parc, mais pas n'importe quel parc non, le Hyde Parc. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs bancs à côté, trois étaient occupés et un était "vide" et évidement les professeurs le prirent, traîtres ! Enfin, ce ne fut pas tellement grave puisque les délinquants d'élèves gertèrent les vielles mamies qui y étaient assises et prirent leurs places, oh voyous ! Et comme toujours, je pense que vous en avez l'habitude, ce fut une merde totale ! Comme Célia n'avait pas de place elle était partie s'asseoir sur les genoux de Léo, sous les regards de tous ses camarades, en particulier celui de Sharon qui faisaient plutôt peur d'ailleurs... Sophie aidait Gil' à manger, ce que le brun n'appréciait guère, surtout à cause des ricanements de Break derrière qui observait, surtout que notre stupid-girl préférée lui avait mis le bavoir et lui essuyait les lèvres quand celles-ci étaient "sales". Elle s'amusait aussi mimer l'avion avec sa compote et sa cuillère. Notre tête d'algue était au bord du suicide tellement celui-ci gêné. D'un autre côté Valentin déballait son cinquième jambon-beurre tandis que Sonia le regardait d'un air dégoûté. Comment pouvais-t-il engouffrer tellement de ces cochonneries se disait la brunette.

Sonia : Dis, tu me passes juste un p'tit bout s'teuplait ?!

Sophie : Héhé, Justin Ptibou ! Comme Justin Bridou aussi ! 8D

Célia et Allisson : Non ça c'était nul.

Valentin : J'ai une tête à passer quelque chose ? Non mais Allô quoi !

Alice : Zyva t'a quarante sandwichs, ça va pas te tuer d'en passer un, gros goinfre !

Break : Dit celle qui mange sa troisième côte de porc... x)

Sonia : Allez fais pas ton radin c'est chiant pauvre tâche !

Valentin : Bon d'accord, je veux bien que tu boives une gorgée de mon Ice Tea en échange de deux de tes chips !

Elliot : C'est même pas équitable ! Non mais Allô quoi !

Sonia : Ok !

Elliot : QUOI ?!

Sonia : Rien à foutre, ch'uis une racaille moi j'ai des couilles hun ! Je refuse rien contre de l'Ice Tea !

C'est ainsi que la brunette échangea deux de ses chips Lays au poulet contre son breuvage préféré. Sauf que Sonia a une manière un peu démesurée de calculer les choses, en particulier la nourriture : celle-ci était pratiquement en train de finir la bouteille qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas encore été bue. Sous le choc Winny lui annonça en rigolant "Eh mais bois pas tout !" ceux à quoi notre pedobear recracha une partie de sa gorgée tellement elle avait trouvé ce commentaire drôle. Il y en avait partout, ses amis à côté d'elle riaient tous aux éclats, même Valentin, qui lui avait d'ailleurs finalement annoncé qu'elle pouvait garder la bouteille. Par je ne sais quelle magie Sonia avait quand même réussi à faire que ça lui sorte par le nez, quelque chose d'aussi propre qu'elle, nous sommes d'accord. Enfin, après ce moment de pure finesse, et ce travail d'artiste, les professeurs leurs annoncèrent le sourire aux lèvres :

Alice : Quoi ? On peut se balader et faire du shopping dans la ville ?

Rufus : C'est exact, vous êtes libres jusqu'à 17h où vous reviendrez ici même.

Sharon : On peux vraiment faire tout ce qu'on veut ?

Levis : Oui oui !

Sonia : Tout ? ...

Glen : Tout.

Célia : C'est-à-dire qu'on peut aller dans un bar, provoquer une émeute, se faire sauter par trente mecs et acheter un tee-shirt ?

Jack : Bah bien sûr, ça me parait logique !

Léo : Ah bah oui, c'est sur que tout le monde fait ça ! U_U

Ada : Non mais Allô quoi vous allez à Londre vous acheter pas de tee-shirt c'est comme si je disais vous aller au Maroc et vous ramenez pas de babouches quoi !

Sonia : J'étais au Maroc j'avais pas pris de Babouches O_O

Sophie : Et puis surtout, quel est le rapport entre Londres et un tee-shirt ?!

Rufus : C'est bon vous avez fini vos débats là ?! Le but de vous laisser faire du shoping pendant quelques heure est que vous nous lâchiez et que vous arrêtiez de faire chier ! Y'en a ras-le-bol, alors maintenant vous nous laisser avoir une après-midi calme et vous dégagez, aller ouste !

tous : ... O_O

Elliot : J'avais rarement vu monsieur Barma dans un tel état...

Célia : C'est mon grand-frère tout craché ! TuT

Sharon : Ma grand-mère aussi disait qu'il était bizarre parfois... Je comprend pourquoi maintenant...

Rufus : Dois-je me répéter ? Aller du balais bande de chenapans !

C'est ainsi que toute la bande partit faire du shopping dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres. Mais vous vous doutez bien que cette après-midi ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos très chers, apprentis Londonniens...

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilaaaaa, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^ à bientôt =D


End file.
